Not So Different
by Bluerose-Raven
Summary: Kagome has had enough of InuYasha's lies. She runs away, and gets killed but Sesshoumaru revives her, Later on Kagome returns the favor and saves him. Learning she is a demon and colder than ever, can Sesshoumaru help Kagome learn to love again? Rated M
1. Enough

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". It all goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1:** Enough.

It was a clear, full moon night. Few clouds and bright stars. Peaceful and quiet however was not present in the beautiful night. Once again Kagome and InuYasha were arguing about her going home for a few days so she could study for her final exams of her Junior year in high school. Yes, it was true. Kagome was now 17 and about to be a senior at her school. Naraku had yet to be defeated and there were still many Sacred Jewel shards to be collected.

"Damnit Kagome! You've been going back a whole lot lately! We've got shards to collect!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"Sorry! I had a life there before here, InuYasha! I'm going to finish school and you're not going to stop me!" Kagome yelled back as she picked up her big yellow bag and turned away from him then began walking in the direction of the well.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave, get back here!" InuYasha yelled balling his fists up angrily. Kagome ignored him and kept walking. "Fine, go, whatever!" InuYasha yelled as he took off in the opposite direction. A round of heavy sighs were heard but he continued walking.

"Will they ever stop?" Came the small voice belonging to Shippou.

"Probably not. Keep in mind, Shippou that the real reason InuYasha doesn't want Kagome to leave is because he is so madly in love with her." Said Miroku calmly as a giggle came from Sango.

"Then why did he run off? Why doesn't he just go after Kagome and tell her?" Shippou asked.

"A male's pride is very difficult to get rid of." Miroku informed as he followed behind Sango in to the hut.

"You know how he is. Give him a few hours, he'll go get Kagome and all will be well until the next fight." Sango reassured Shippou with a smile. Shippou nodded as he looked at the sky before entering the hut with another sigh.

_'Yeah, but I still feel like something bad is going to happen…'_ Shippou thought.

-The Well-

"Stupid InuYasha…I can't believe after 3 years he still thinks he has the right to order me to stay here!" Kagome huffed as she sat on the lip of the well studying her math book. Kagome sighed closing it after 10 more minutes and put it away. Kagome stood up and stretched her arms up staring at the sky with a small smile. "So peaceful…Huh?" Kagome said confused as she saw something fly across the sky. Kagome frowned when she realized they were soul collectors, which only meant that Kikyou was close by.

Kagome sighed as she lifted her bag and headed back towards the village, she didn't want to go home but she needed some time away from InuYasha's yelling to study. Kagome figured she better tell InuYasha that Kikyou was around to talk to him. Kagome got back in to the village around 8pm according to the moon's position and walked in to the hut.

"Kagome? I thought you had left…" Sango said as she stood up to greet Kagome.

"Yeah…I was going to leave but I only needed a little time to study without InuYasha barking." Kagome smiled happily as she placed her bag down.

"He hasn't returned yet." Miroku said as she gave Kagome a small hug.

"Its ok. I'll go find him. He probably sensed Kikyou and is with her." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back at Kagome.

"And…You're ok with him going to see Kikyou?" Miroku asked curiously. Kagome sighed as she swung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and her bow in hand she headed for the door.

"No but I can't stop him. I need to see what lies Kikyou is giving him…We all know she is working for Naraku but he won't accept it. See ya later!" Kagome called as she jogged out in to the forest to find Kikyou and InuYasha.

"This is not going to end well, there is something looming in the air. We should prepare for Kagome to return upset with InuYasha…" Sango said looking to Miroku. Nodding in agreement the two continued discussing Naraku and his possible whereabouts.

-With Kikyou, InuYasha, and Kagome-

Kagome had been walking for about 20 minutes when she stooped to take a break. "Where could they be…I was sure I saw the soul snatchers come around here…" Kagome sighed heavily but then heard some noise from the bushes. Curiosity took over as she knelt down and peeked through to see what was going on but what she saw shocked her. Kagome covered her mouth in horror as she moved back slowly but lost her footing and fell making a loud sound.

"Whose there! Come on, show yourself!" Yelled InuYasha's voice. Kagome remained quiet as she bit her lip to keep from crying, no she didn't want to face him right now. Kagome waited and then she heard InuYasha speak again. "I guess it was nothing. I should get back or everyone will yell at me for not getting Kagome yet." He said with a sigh.

"How long will we have to wait, InuYasha? Wasn't 50 years enough? I hate that you have to sneak around just so my reincarnation won't yell at you." Came Kikyou's soft but slightly jealous voice.

"Don't worry. Soon enough we'll have the jewel shards and I'll send her back to her own time. Then you and I will finish off Naraku." InuYasha told her.

"Are you certain she means nothing to you?" Kikyou asked as she stroked his cheek. InuYasha pulled Kikyou close and kissed her deeply with a small smile.

"Kagome doesn't even belong in this time. Kagome is only around to find the shards. She is nothing to me, and she is nothing compared to you. She's supposed to be your reincarnation, she can't even defend herself. Kagome should of already known that my heart belongs to you, Kikyou. You are strong minded, powerful, kind, and a will like no other. Kagome is just plain weak emotionally and physically." InuYasha told Kikyou with a laugh.

Kagome listened in horror as InuYasha talked behind her back while she was right there, he couldn't even sense that she was around. Kagome stood up as the image she had seen burned in her memory clouded her eyes with tears. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows then took off in to the night. Not caring where she was going or what happened, she just wanted to be away from InuYasha and Kikyou.

InuYasha emerged from the clearing with Kikyou beside him, as he walked he stumbled on something, and looked down to pick it up. "What is that, InuYasha?" Kikyou asked curiously.

"That sound we heard…I think it was Kagome. These are her weapons, Kaede gave them to her on her 16th birthday last year." InuYasha stated as he sniffed the weapons, Kagome's scent was faint, it was clear she had been there but was long gone now. InuYasha also picked up the scent of tears, that confirmed it. Kagome had been there but what bothered him more and scared him was to know how much she had seen or heard.

-Forest-

Kagome had been running for what seemed like hours. It was dark with the trees covering the moonlight. Kagome was crying hard and running blindly, she finally came to a stop and tried to calm herself down. Falling to her knees she slammed her fists in to the ground. "Why InuYasha! Why would you hurt me like this!" Kagome screamed out angrily. Kagome only heard the echo of her own voice as she sat there on her knees, her heart pounding and a pain in her chest. Kagome couldn't believe it, she knew he didn't love her but to say she is nothing to him? Kagome was hurt, and what she had seen hurt more. Kagome had seen Kikyou and InuYasha making love on the forest floor.

Kagome heard another sound and flinched quickly thinking it was InuYasha she tensed up and closed her eyes. "Go away, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, but no response. Kagome opened her eyes and turned only to see a bear demon towering over her, before she had time to think it swiped it mighty paw down on her and Kagome let out a scream.

-Village-

Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire as InuYasha walked in holding Kagome's bow and arrows. Sango looked from the arrows to InuYasha's face and it clicked. "Where is Kagome?" Sango asked immediately.

"Wait…You mean, she didn't come back here and go home?" InuYasha asked.

"No. Kagome was here 2 hours ago. InuYasha, Kagome never went home after your argument. She came back here, and knew Kikyou was around, she knew you were probably there. So, Kagome took her arrows and left and now you have them. So what did you do?" Miroku asked. InuYasha held his head low.

"InuYasha, what happened with Kikyou? Why isn't Kagome with you!" Sango asked becoming upset and angry now.

"Kikyou and I…were…making love ok? And I think Kagome saw it and took off. I thought she would come back here and go to her time…" InuYasha said.

"We never saw her through here. InuYasha, run ahead and look for her! She is alone, unarmed in the forest!" Sango yelled as she ran in the hut to change. InuYasha nodded and took off to look for Kagome.

-Forest-

Kagome was getting thrown around and cut everywhere, she knew she was getting weaker due to blood loss but she couldn't fight the bear demon it was far to strong. Finally the bear threw her against a tree and she laid there motionless and bleeding out on the forest floor. The bear roared and walked away leaving Kagome alone. Kagome stared up at the night sky, her vision began to blur as she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Kagome felt something approaching, but she let it go she figured it was the bear coming back to finish her off. Unable to move she prepared for her death. "Mom, Grandpa, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, I love you…Goodbye." Kagome whispered as everything went black and she stopped breathing. Kagome died as her last tears slipped down her cheeks.

-Forest With Inu Group-

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had been searching for an hour and no luck. Kagome's trail was vanishing quickly as InuYasha was feeling more horrible by the minute. Sango shook her head crying as she faced InuYasha. "If I wasn't so worried about Kagome I would kill you myself! How could you do that to Kagome?" Sango yelled.

"I didn't know she would come looking for me! I thought she went home!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Yelling won't find Kagome. I will say this, when we find her you best apologize and hope she forgives you." Miroku told them. Nothing else said they began searching for Kagome again.

-Elsewhere-

Meanwhile walking in the forest close by Kagome's location was the emotionless demon lord, Sesshoumaru. Rin was asleep on Ah-Uh's back while Jake held the beasts reigns walking slightly behind Sesshoumaru.

"Mi lord, might we stop for the night." Jaken asked in a shaky tone. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to walk but froze when the scent of blood hit his nose.

"Jaken. Build a fire and remain with Rin. I will return." Sesshoumaru stated coldly and then left before Jaken could answer. Sesshoumaru walked through the forest in the direction of the blood. Sesshoumaru arrived in 10 minutes and stared at the sight before him. Sesshoumaru was looking over Kagome's beaten and bloody body, he could quickly put together a scenario and made the conclusion she was in fact dead.

Sesshoumaru looked around, whatever did this was long gone now and Sesshoumaru didn't sense InuYasha around, he narrowed his eyes as he suddenly felt his sword the Tenseiga pulse. "What is it Tenseiga? Do you wish for me to save this girl?" He asked emotionlessly. The sword pulsed again as Sesshoumaru withdrew it and held it over Kagome's body ready to slice and revive her. Sesshoumaru saw the messangers from the netherworld and cut them away. Sesshoumaru put the sword away as almost instantly he saw the color return to her face but she remained unconscious.

Sesshoumaru knew if he left her there she would only die again so he picked her up in his arm and began walking back towards the camp he had left Jaken and Rin at. Sesshoumaru made it back to camp 10 minutes later and laid Kagome down beside Ah-Uh then took a spare blanket from the beasts bag to cover her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, is that not the wench who caused you to lose your left arm?" Jaken question in shock.

"Silence Jaken. I found her dead, I revived her. I'm going to use her to get the Tetsusaiga. Tomorrow we return to the West." Sesshoumaru replied coldly. Sesshoumaru stayed up all night watching Kagome, making sure she stayed alive since the Tenseiga would not revive her twice. Sesshoumaru had found a demon healer who wrapped most of Kagome's injuries and stop any infections. The healer left and Sesshoumaru continued to ponder why Kagome had been alone in the forest, where was InuYasha, and why had Kagome been crying. Sesshoumaru decided he would demand explanations the next morning when she awoke. The night remained quiet for Sesshoumaru and his group.

-With InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku-

"InuYasha, it is late. We need to get some rest. I'm sure we will find Kagome soon. Tomorrow you can go to her time and check there." Miroku told InuYasha. Saying nothing it was enough that Sango and Miroku could see he was upset about this situation and hoped when Kagome returned things could go back to normal but nothing prepared them for the changes that would take place soon.

Font Key:

**Bold=Talking**

_Italic=Thoughts_

-...-=Scene Change


	2. Explanations & Time

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". It all goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2: **Explanations & Time

The night seemed to drag on forever but morning finally came, it was cloudy and rainy. Sesshoumaru had remained awake to keep guard, he also sent Jaken to find them better shelter. Sesshoumaru looked to his left and saw that Kagome was still very much unconscious and Rin on his right was beginning to awaken. Rin yawned and stretched her arms, then rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Ahhh, morning Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said cheerfully. Sesshoumaru gave her an easy nod and pointed to the breakfast he had Jaken make earlier. Rin nodded and went to eat.

"Rin. We will be returning to the West this afternoon." Sesshoumaru informed his young ward who was now 12 years old. Rin nodded smiling as she continued to eat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is that pretty lady?" Rin asked while eating her fish on a stick.

"She is InuYasha's friend. I found her last night injured. She will be staying with us until InuYasha comes and gets her." Sesshoumaru told Rin in a gentler but still cold voice. Rin nodded as she went back to eating. About an hour passed as Jaken laid Kagome on Ah-Uh and he, Rin, and Jaken left heading back in to Western lands. The journey was long and Kagome remained unconscious the entire time. Sesshoumaru glanced on her once or twice to make sure she wasn't dead but continued to walk.

-5 Hours Later-

Sesshoumaru and his group reached the West after so long. Rin went right to play with her maid as Jaken went to inform the guards that InuYasha was coming and not engage in battle. Sesshoumaru had the head maid take Kagome to a spare room and tend her injuries. "Will there be anything else, Lord Sesshoumaru?" The maid asked politely with a bow.

"I wish to know the moment she awakens." Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned heel and went to his office to catch up on the work he missed while away. The maid though confused went to the room she placed Kagome in and began caring for her wounds. It had been a little over 2 hours when the maid came back to check on her dressings but was shocked to see Kagome trying to sit up. Rushing to the bedside she grabbed Kagome's arm gently.

"Please, calm down. If you move to quickly your wounds will bleed again." The maid urged hoping Kagome would lie down.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kagome asked rather panicked.

"I am Misaki, head maid to Lord Sesshoumaru. You are…in his castle, Miss." Misaki told her a little shakily. Kagome froze and remained still and took a moment to register what Misaki had told her. Kagome suddenly grew angry as she got up and left her room, using her weakened abilities she sensed out Sesshoumaru's office and stormed in.

-Sesshoumaru's Office-

"You have some nerve kidnapping me, Sesshoumaru! Take me back to my friends, right now or I swear I will purify you!" Kagome demanded instantly. Sesshoumaru smirked some as in a flash he had her pinned to the wall by her neck as she began gasping for air.

"You are in this Sesshoumaru's castle, wench. You will learn respect or you will be wishing you were still dead." Sesshoumaru told her in a cold, angry tone. Kagome tried to pry his hand off her neck but he had an iron grip. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and let her go.

"Still…dead?" Kagome asked him as she tried to catch her breath again. Sesshoumaru stepped back glaring at her with narrow eyes.

"Correct. I found you a mile from my pack's camp. You were dead. I brought you back to life with Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru told her as he walked back over and sat at his desk. Kagome was confused but then she remembered what had happened and her confused look slowly changed to that of sadness and anger.

"Oh…Then I think a thank you is necessary. And I'm sorry for barging in here like I did…" Kagome said apologetically. Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her voice, she was without a doubt sad and angry.

"You are forgiven, miko. Now you will answer my questions. Why were you in the forest alone. I knew InuYasha was a fool but I find it unlike him to leave you of all people alone in the forest." Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome's fist balled up as she closed her eyes.

"He didn't leave me alone. I ran off…" Kagome said simply.

"Why would you run away, unarmed?" Sesshoumaru asked her curiously.

"My reasons are my own. I don't want to talk about it…" Kagome replied to him, Sesshoumaru knew the voice she had replied in. It was a cold, hateful tone much like his own.

"No question, he did something foolish like run off with the dead miko. Did he not?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I said I didn't want to talk about. I never want to see him again…" Kagome responded with a more direct, cold tone. Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and observed her. "Can I just go? I'll never say this again but I'd rather save you the trouble of him coming here and battling you over me." Kagome told him as she put her hand on the door to slide it open and leave.

"That would not be wise, miko. You see, I could have just saved you and left you in the forest. However I brought you here for my own purposes. As such, you can not leave until InuYasha comes for you and…" Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kagome staring at him.

"And gives up the Tetsusaiga for my release? Yeah, I figured that much out on my own thank you. Fine, whatever. If it keeps me away from him for a bit then I'm happy to be your hostage." Kagome replied with a sigh.

"As you wish, Miko. You may return to your room. I will send Misako when dinner is served." Sesshoumaru answered her. Kagome ignored him and left the room and entered the hallway once more. Kagome closed her eyes as she made it back to her room and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru stared out his window in the direction that InuYasha would come from, it was not his style but he was rather angry that Kagome had taken such a tone of hate towards InuYasha. Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't be wise to push her, she was cooperating about being a hostage for him, it seemed she truly didn't care what happened to him which made things easier for Sesshoumaru in the long run. Sesshoumaru could use this as bait to distract InuYasha. Sesshoumaru decided that if she was serious about cooperating with him then he might not have to treat her as a hostage.

-With InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou-

"I can't believe you made Kagome run away you jerk!" Shippou whined from Sango's shoulder.

"Pipe down will ya? Ain't my fault she decided to take off in to the forest." InuYasha mumbled angrily. The group had been searching since the sun rose, all trails the pointed to Kagome seemed to have more to them, they were confused and unsure of where she was at all.

"If you hadn't been sneaking around behind Kagome's back, she wouldn't have to spy on you to keep you safe." Sango yelled to him.

"I can take care of myself!" InuYasha barked back.

"We will find her, then you two can make up and we can continue our search for the shards." Miroku said hoping to lighten her spirits.

-Sesshoumaru's Castle-

It had been 2 weeks since Kagome arrived at the Western castle as Sesshoumaru's hostage. Kagome had no hopes of InuYasha coming to get her after what he did, she was more than sure he wouldn't show his face around her. Kagome spend most of her time in her room only coming out to eat and even then she was silent and sad. Sesshoumaru had kept his eye on her, tried to engage her in conversation but it ended with _"Whatever, I don't care really…"_. Even little Rin tried to get Kagome to cheer up, she did smile but Sesshoumaru could see clearly that it was a fake to keep Rin happy.

'_Dear little brother, what have you done to break this girl so much.' _Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Kagome pick flowers with Rin from the garden. Sesshoumaru felt more curious than usual about Kagome, every time he had an encounter with her she was fierce in her desire to protect InuYasha and rather happy. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome now and she was as cold as him and void of life, it was almost as if she didn't care if she had remained dead or not. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sat down to continue his work, wondering if InuYasha was coming to get Kagome at all or had he forgotten her and went with the dead miko.

Kagome had no hope except for maybe Sesshoumaru letting her leave and go home or maybe he would just kill her and end her misery. Kagome was not the type to welcome death with open arms but she couldn't take the pain of this betrayal. 3 years she stood by InuYasha, curing him, helping him and he goes and tells Kikyou that she is nothing to him. It was killing her inside and she knew if she ever saw him again she would give him a piece of her mind without hesitation.

2 more weeks passed and something finally happens. Kagome was sitting down to lunch with Sesshoumaru and Rin when a loud explosion was heard outside the castle. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who stood up, "It would seem InuYasha has finally arrived to take you back." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome only nodded as she stood up to follow him out, acting like any prisoner would.

-Outside The Castle-

"SESSHOUMARU!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Sesshoumaru sighed as he stepped out past his guards with a smirk, while pulling Kagome by her arm making it look believable that she was there against her will instead of there willingly. "Let Kagome go!" InuYasha demanded him.

"I was under the impression you weren't coming, it has been 4 weeks after all." Sesshoumaru told him cockily. InuYasha looked to Kagome who looked very broken which only fueled his anger further.

"What did you do to her bastard!" InuYasha yelled.

"Nothing yet. Hand over the Tetsusaiga or Kagome dies." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Like I'd ever give up my sword. Come on, Kagome! Purify his ass and lets get out of here!" InuYasha told her. Sesshoumaru made a quick glance back to see if Kagome would listen but she did not which confused InuYasha. Sesshoumaru made a quick decision and let Kagome go and stepped back.

"Go, miko." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome remained still as InuYasha stepped forward angrily.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome's anger was rising and Sesshoumaru could sense it. He let her go because he felt Kagome had something she had to do involving InuYasha, this and he hoped to find out what his brother did to hurt the miko as much as he did.

"No. " Kagome said in a cold tone as her eyes slowly opened up looking at InuYasha dead on. He stepped back a bit, shocked.

"Quit being stupid, he'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled to her.

"No. I'm not going with you after what you did. You think he'll kill me? InuYasha, you killed me." Kagome replied angrily. InuYasha stumbled back at the anger in her voice.

"I never touched you! I would never hurt you...It's been a month, Kagome! You can't possibly still be this mad over what happened." InuYasha yelled running up to her while keeping his eye on Sesshoumaru.

"You don't get it do you? The things you said killed me. I ran off because of what you said, I got attacked because I was so upset I couldn't defend myself. Your brother of all people, revived me and I've been here at the West for a month!" Kagome yelled back.

"There was more than what you told us? What else happened that night, InuYasha? What did you say that hurt Kagome so bad…" Sango asked as she came up on Kirara with Miroku and Shippou. InuYasha felt the pressure, his ears flattened to his head as he refused to talk.

"What's the matter, InuYasha? Got nothing to say now do you? When I caught him having sex with Kikyou, I remained in the bushes only to hear him say that I didn't belong in this time, and when we collected all the shards he would send me home, that I am nothing to him, and nothing compared to Kikyou. That I was weak emotionally and physically." Kagome repeated to Sango and Miroku. Sango gasped as Miroku stared at InuYasha.

"You lied to us?" Miroku asked.

"So what. I'm alpha of this group, so lets go." InuYasha ordered. Sango and Miroku shook their heads as they got on Kirara and waited for Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Thank you for all you've done for me in the last month." Kagome bowed respectfully to him then walked over to Kirara but stopped when she heard InuYasha give off his battle cry and charge at Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga drawn.

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled out angrily.

"Sesshoumaru! Look out!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru whipped around with his Tokijin and blocked InuYasha's attack with ease. And thus the battle begun.


	3. The New Kagome

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". It all goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 3: **The New Kagome

Kagome was fuming as she saw InuYasha attack Sesshoumaru after she willingly returned to his group. Kagome stomped her left foot down as her fists remained at her sides. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. InuYasha ignored her as he continued to swipe blindly at Sesshoumaru who was dodging and blocking him with ease.

"You must really want death, InuYasha. Attacking me when I have done nothing wrong." Sesshoumaru told him as their swords clashed together.

"You kidnapped Kagome and brainwashed her jerk!" InuYasha growled at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he pushed InuYasha back with force in to a tree and prepared his dragon strike attack.

"I will not be accused of such a low, heinous act. Listen well little brother, I revived the miko after I found her dead on the forest floor. Yes, I was going to use her to get your sword. However, the miko did not try and run from me when I told her my plans. Your miko openly agreed to stay with me until you arrived to take her back. I didn't treat her as my prisoner, due to her respect and manners, I treated her as a guest in my castle. Your miko, half-breed, agreed to stay with me to get away from you." Sesshoumaru told him in a low, cold tone.

"You're full of it, Sesshoumaru! Kagome would never agree to stay with a bastard like you! You're always trying to kill her, why the hell would she agree!" InuYasha yelled at him as he got up to see Kagome walking over to the pair of them.

"Ask her yourself. Even your half-breed nose should be able to smell if she is lying." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped back and placed his sword away. InuYasha growled at Sesshoumaru but stared at Kagome who was glaring daggers at him.

"Kagome, tell him he is full of himself. You would never agree to stay with him, you only faked it so he wouldn't kill you. Come on, tell him." InuYasha told her as he folded his arms over his chest and smirked with his eyes closed waiting for Kagome's answer.

"Oh, right! I'm totally lying. Guess I should come clean huh? The truth is…I begged Sesshoumaru to let me stay so I could get away from you." Kagome said angrily to him. InuYasha's eyes snapped open in shock as a few gasps were heard from Sango and Miroku's direction.

"Seriously, jokes over, Kagome." InuYasha said again but he saw the look in her eyes, she wasn't lying to him. "Why the hell would you want to stay with the guy who has tried to kill you these last 3 years! I always protect you from him!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Wrong. Now that I think about…Sesshoumaru has never tried to kill me except for that one time in your father's grave. The rest of the times, I got hurt because I tried to interfere with him killing you. So technically it was my own fault, not his." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes talking in a calmer tone now. InuYasha was still in shock, she was defending him now? It made his blood boil.

"I still always protected you!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Did you really? I never noticed with all the times you were breaking my heart!" Kagome yelled back facing him now. Sesshoumaru stood there amused at this, he gave Kagome credit for her strong spirit and sarcasm. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome had been wanting to blow up at InuYasha for quite sometime but never went through with it because she forgave him.

"What are you going on about?" InuYasha asked her.

"Are you really that thick headed! All the times you ran off with Kikyou! I knew you loved her, I knew a part of you always would. But you're so wrapped up in your love for her from 50 years ago that you couldn't see who truly loved you. Me. I loved you But you didn't care, it is always about Kikyou! For god's sake InuYasha, she is dead! Kikyou lives off the souls of dead women, her body is graveyard soil, ashes, and bones!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I was going to bring her back with the jewel if you'd quick slacking off and find the damn shards!" InuYasha retorted.

"UGH! You're so stupid! Kikyou is working with Naraku you idiot! She has been since she took my shards 3 years ago! All Kikyou wants to do is take you to hell with her!" Kagome yelled at him. Suddenly a loud slap was heard through out the area and then it fell silent. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and even Sesshoumaru were in shock at what they had seen. InuYasha had slapped Kagome across the face and knocked her to the ground. Kagome looked up holding her cheek in pain at InuYasha, tears brimmed her eyes but she refused to cry.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikyou like that you stupid wench! Now get up. You are going to find those shards." InuYasha told her angrily.

"Foolish little brother…Father would be disappointed." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Shut the hell up, Sesshoumaru. Get up wench!" InuYasha ordered. Sango had rushed over to help Kagome up but she refused the help as she stood up on her own and lowered her hand to her side. Kagome was in complete shock of InuYasha's actions, but she walked over to him and bowed her head.

"Forgive me…I was out of place…" Kagome began as InuYasha turned his head to the side ignoring her. "I should have done this a long time ago!" Kagome yelled as she threw her arms out towards InuYasha and fired a massive blue blast of miko energy at him, which sent him through 3 trees and on his back on the forest floor. Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome and what she had done, Sesshoumaru smirked, he had guessed she would snap.

"Wow…Go Kagome!" Shippou cheered happily as he propped himself onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's arms returned to her side as she turned and walked away from InuYasha angrily.

"Kagome…where are you going?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Back home. You coming?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara, then Kagome did as Kirara flew off towards the village leaving InuYasha struggling to recover from Kagome's attack. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and shook his head as he turned to return to his castle.

-Village, 3 Hours Later-

Kirara touched down as Kagome jumped off and placed Shippou on the lip of the well. "Are you leaving us forever, Kagome?" Shippou asked as a few tears formed. Kagome smiled some as she kissed his forehead.

"Of course not, Shippou. It's not your guys' fault that InuYasha turned in to a royal jerk. I just need a few days away. I'll be back, I promise." Kagome told him sweetly.

"Ok Kagome." Shippou said as he watched Kagome say goodbye to Sango and Miroku, then she jumped down the well returning to her own time.

"What do we do until Kagome returns?" Miroku asked looking to Sango.

"I think we should go talk to old Kaede and inform her of InuYasha's recent behavior." Sango suggested. Nodding in agreement they left for the village.

-Modern Times-

Kagome appeared in her own time at the bottom of the old well, looking up she saw the rope ladder and began to climb it. Once out, Kagome sealed the well incase InuYasha tried to get through and headed up to her house. Kagome slid open the door and peeked in, she didn't see her mom or grandfather, but she knew Souta was at school for a few hours more. Kagome smiled as she went right to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

While sitting in the tub, Kagome thought back to when she first met InuYasha, their first battle, first kiss, all of their time together. Kagome closed her eyes sinking further in to the tub as she sighed sadly. _'I can't believe he hit me…'_ Kagome thought as she rubbed her cheek where it still stung a little bit. Kagome spent another 10 minutes in the tub before getting out, drying off and going to her room. Once in her room Kagome ignored her usual attire and went to her closet to find something different. Kagome grinned when she found what she was looking for, and changed quickly.

"I'm done being hurt by him…He can't control me." Kagome said as she grabbed her wallet and left her room, then the house. Kagome went right to the mall, her mood changed back to coldness as she continued to remember everything InuYasha had done to hurt her over the last 3 years. Kagome shopped for 2 hours, got some lunch and returned home before everyone else. Kagome packed her things she would need and waited at the table for her family to get home.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Came her mother's sweet voice after the door had slid open. Kagome took in a deep breath as she got out of her chair and faced her mother with a small smile.

"Yeah mom, its me." Kagome replied calmly. Her mother placed her bags down and saw Kagome's bags had been packed.

"Are you packing for a longer journey, dear?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be gone for a few months this time…" Kagome answered. Her mother nodded as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"You be careful, Kagome. I love you." Her mother told her lovingly. Kagome hugged her mother back as she let a tear fall.

"I love you to mom. See you in a few months!" Kagome said as she picked up her two bags and headed back to the well house. Kagome unsealed the well and jumped in returning to Feudal Japan with her plan set.

-Feudal Japan-

Kagome reached Feudal Times and tossed her bags up and out of the well then she climbed out herself. Kagome picked her bags up again and headed towards the village. Kagome reached the village within minutes and was greeted by Shippou jumping in to her arms. "Welcome back, Kagome!" Shippou smiled happily.

"Good to be back. Where is old Kaede?" Kagome asked. Shippou noticed her voice, it was cold as ice.

"She's uh…In the hut talking with…" Shippou began but didn't want to finish.

"Kikyou is here isn't she?" Kagome asked. Shippou nodded sadly, "And InuYasha as well?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah…He showed up about 20 minutes after you left." Shippou replied. Kagome nodded as she placed Shippou down and headed towards the hut but before entering she saw InuYasha and Kikyou step out.

"You're back I see, so the well isn't broken." InuYasha said looking away from her.

"Of course not. I sealed it so you wouldn't follow me." Kagome replied in a cold tone. "I thought for sure Kikyou would be able to figure that out. Guess she isn't all powerful like you brag about." Kagome added with chuckle.

"Back off, will ya." InuYasha told Kagome.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't take orders from you anymore." Kagome snapped at him.

"You're going to find those shards and Kikyou is joining the group as well." InuYasha demanded of her again.

"Sit boy." Kagome said sighing as she closed her eyes listening to him slam in to the ground. "Yeah, I didn't forget about those beads that only I can take off. So if you want to make your own grave, go ahead and keep telling me what to do." Kagome told him, her words were harsh and cold towards him, had he really hurt her that much to break her kind, caring spirit? InuYasha got up after the spell wore off and stared at her.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku called to her as he and Sango came walking up the path with Shippou and Kirara. Kagome lifted a hand as if to wave to them.

"I'm not searching for the shards with her or you." Kagome announced to InuYasha, loud enough so Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kikyou would hear.

"You broke it! You are going to find the shards!" InuYasha yelled.

"I will find the shards. Just not with you or her. I'm leaving this group, InuYasha. And you're not going to stop me." Kagome told him calmly. InuYasha laughed which made Kagome glare at him more intensely.

"Please. Like you could survive out there with all those demons. I already know you could hold your own against a weak bear demon." InuYasha laughed. Kagome began laughing as well only hers was slightly more evil.

"Ahahahaha, you're so right InuYasha. How could I forget that I don't have my full abilities because half of my soul lives inside your clay pot which ultimately keeps her alive and able to survive off other souls to keep her strength. Oh well guess I'll just have to call back my soul and kill her." Kagome said with a smirk as she reached for her bow and loaded an arrow aiming it at Kikyou's would-be heart. InuYasha froze and stopped laughing. "Yeah, you aren't laughing now are you?" Kagome asked as InuYasha remained silent.

"Kagome, you are merely my reincarnation. You couldn't possibly know how to recall your soul. I don't believe they teach you that in your human school. From what InuYasha has told me you only learn about the pa-" Kikyou stopped when Kagome nodded in agreement.

"The past and how people survived in this time. Yeah, didn't think that one through did you? The almighty priestess Kikyou can't outsmart her reincarnation. Sad. That's why I am smarter than you, all because I'm a reincarnation of you who lives 500 years in to the future." Kagome laughed. Kikyou too remained silent now as Kagome turned her attention back on InuYasha who was biting his lip.

"Alright, Kagome. You made your point. If you're gonna go, go." InuYasha told her in defeat. Kagome retracted the bow string and walked up to Kikyou holding out her hand.

"Give me your shards." Kagome ordered her. Kikyou looked at her confused. "Don't play stupid with me. I know you have shards. Naraku lets you keep a few incase you need more power, correct." Kagome smirked. Kikyou gasped slightly and looked at Kagome intently but she reached in to her kimono and pulled out 5 shards and gave them to Kagome. InuYasha was in shock staring at Kikyou as Kagome stepped back and added the pieces to her almost completed jewel around her neck.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou. I hate to leave you guys with him but this is something I have to do. I will come visit." Kagome told them as she picked up her bags and prepared to leave. "And InuYasha, if you harm any one of them…I will come after you and kill you with a smile on my face." Kagome warned him in a cold, emotionless tone. InuYasha stared at Kagome as she turned and walked away from her former group.

"What happened to you, Kagome…" InuYasha whispered in shock.

"Nothing. This is just me. Me tired of being hurt by you. This is the new Kagome, get used to it half-breed." Kagome told him as she disappeared in to the forest. InuYasha couldn't believe it, Kagome of all people had just called him a half-breed. InuYasha watched her leave but the look in her eyes was etched into his memory. Kagome's once kind, chocolate brown eyes were now void of any emotion. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were in shock as well, the Kagome they all knew had changed and it was because of InuYasha.

'_Be safe, Kagome…'_ Sango and Miroku thought together. Shippou watched his 'mother' walk away, it did make him sad but he was angry that InuYasha had driven her away.

"I hope you know you just lost the best thing to ever happen to you, InuYasha." Shippou said to him. InuYasha said nothing but he was thinking it.

'_Kagome…What have I done to you…'_ InuYasha thought as Kagome's form disappeared behind the trees of the forest.


	4. Returning The Favor

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". It all goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 4: **Returning The Favor

It had been a long journey as the young now emotionless miko Kagome wandering the Feudal time searching for shards and enhancing her skills. Currently, Kagome was on her way to the east to see Koga in hopes he would train her in speed and close range physical combat. Kagome arrived on the mountains where Koga's tribe would be. Before she even reached the mountains, Koga's main two guys met her at the base and waved happily. "Hey Kagome. What brings you around these parts?" Said the one with a white strip of hair down the middle.

"Hey guys. I need to see Koga if that's alright?" Kagome said getting straight to the point. The other guy looked around curiously.

"Did you come here by yourself? Where's…" He began but Kagome cut him off with a hand up.

"I prefer not to hear his name, Ginta. Yes, I came by myself. I travel alone now. So can I see Koga or not?" Kagome asked again. The two wolves looked at one another and nodded. Kagome was making it clear to everyone she knew that she was different, she didn't care who it hurt. Kagome was done lying down and taking all the abuse that got dished out at her. Kagome was going to prove once and for all that she was strong, and could fight just like anyone else.

"Hakkaku. Why don't you run ahead and find Koga. I'll bring Kagome to the cave." Ginta suggested. Hakkaku nodded and took off up the mountain to find his leader while Ginta motioned his hands for Kagome to follow him up the path towards the cave. It was a quick, silent walk. Kagome kept her head up and a serious look on her face as they reached the cave where Koga stood waiting for her with a smile.

"Finally decided to leave that mutt, did ya? I knew you were smart. Come on in, Kagome. We'll get you nice and settled in here with us." Koga told her as he went to put his arm around her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes with a small sigh before moving his arm off her.

"I didn't come here for a place to stay, Koga. I came to ask something of you." Kagome told him in a stern voice. This took Koga by surprise but he was always willing to help Kagome.

"Alright, Kagome. Come inside and we'll talk." Koga told her as he headed inside of the cave. Kagome simply followed him in and kneeled on his fur bed, then waited for him to be ready to talk. "What did you need, Kagome." Koga asked her in a more serious tone now.

"Out of everyone I know, I believe you are most qualified to help me." Kagome began.

"What happened? Did the mutt do something to you!" Koga asked immediately.

Well yes, and no. He hurt me emotionally and slapped me once. That isn't why I am here, Koga. I need you to train me in speed and close combat fighting." Kagome told him. Koga stared at her for a moment, the cave had fallen mostly silent but there were a few murmurs between the wolf demons about Kagome's request.

"Why would you need that kind of training, Kagome?" Koga asked seriously now.

"She's traveling alone now. Sis left InuYasha's group." Hakkaku said as he walked by and sat beside Ginta. Koga looked to Kagome for confirmation.

"Yes, I left his group. I want to be able to defend myself. I don't want to go in to details. Will you help me or not?" Kagome asked him as she prepared to get up. Koga took her wrist and stopped her.

"I will help you, but it will take some time. Are you prepared to stay a while?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded easily. "Alright. We'll start in the morning." Koga told her.

"Thanks." Kagome told him as she got up to find a place to sleep, she knew training would be tough but this was the first step to her plan. Koga watched as Kagome found a free pelt to sleep on and then she was out like a light.

"So we know she left his group because he hurt her, did she say anything else?" Koga asked looking to Ginta.

"No boss. Just that she didn't want to talk about it." Ginta replied before walking over to his own bed and laying there. Koga stared at Kagome wondering what did InuYasha do that was so bad for Kagome to turn in the girl version of Sesshoumaru.

-3 Weeks Later-

"Hah! Take that Koga!" Kagome yelled with a smirk as she landed swiftly on the dirt road after Koga's attack.

"Well done, Kagome. We have covered everything. You've mastered speed and combat against a full demon." Koga congratulated her with a smile. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up panting as she caught her breath.

"Thanks. Man it feels good to have some fighting skills." Kagome said as she stretched her arms up in the air and relaxed leaning against a tree.

"So where you headed now?" Koga asked her as he stood beside her.

"I don't know. Towards the west maybe. Heard rumor of some jewel shards." Kagome said as she looked down a bit to think more of her destination.

"Well, you be careful and if you need anything else…" Koga began as Kagome nodded already knowing.

"I know, come find you." Kagome finished for him. Koga gave her a small hug then headed on his way back to his cave leaving Kagome alone to think. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back and thank Sesshoumaru for everything." Kagome said to herself as she nodded with her choice. Kagome gathered her supplies and bags then began her journey to the west, she knew it would be at least a week before she got there but she was prepared for it.

-1 Week Later, Western Lands-

Kagome had made it to the west in a week, she traveled in full days from dawn to dusk, only stopping to sleep and eat. Kagome was just on the border of the West when she heard crying, to be exact it was a young girl crying. Kagome found the source but was shocked to see that it was Rin crying on the forest floor. "Rin?" Kagome called to her. Rin's teary eyes widened with shock as she ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Oh Kagome…You have to help! Lord Sesshoumaru needs help!" Rin pleaded her. Kagome didn't need to think twice.

"Take me to him, Rin." Kagome told her. Rin nodded her head and lead Kagome to where Sesshoumaru was. Upon arriving she saw that Sesshoumaru was unconscious and on the brink of death. Kagome rushed over to him and began working to stop the bleeding. "Rin, where is that beast thing you ride on?" Kagome asked as she continued to work.

"With Master Jaken. At the river." Rin replied sadly.

"Go get him. We need to get Sesshoumaru back to his castle." Kagome said. Rin got up and ran to find Jaken and Ah-Uh. Kagome managed to stop the bleeding and heal the major injuries before Rin returned. Kagome managed to get Sesshoumaru on the beast as it took off to the West, all this time she pondered who could of hurt Sesshoumaru this badly.

-Western Lands-

Ah-Uh landed at the front gates as Kagome jumped off quickly and called for the guards to help her get Sesshoumaru inside. Rin hurried after as Jaken was yelling out orders for certain people to meet Kagome in Sesshoumaru's quarters. "I need a bowl of warm water, clean rags and bandages, now!" Kagome yelled to the helping healers. There were about 25 people running in and out of Sesshoumaru's room as Kagome tried to keep him alive. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. Stay with me! You can't die on me!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru going to be ok?" Rin asked sadly as she watched Kagome work.

"I'm going to do my best Rin. This isn't a place for you sweetie, Jaken take her out of here." Kagome ordered. Jaken pulled Rin from the room as Kagome continued to work on bandaging Sesshoumaru's minor wounds. "Come on…Don't you dare give up. The Sesshoumaru I know would never give up! He fights until the end!" Kagome told him as she was now cleaning the blood off of his body.

"U-Uhh…" Sesshoumaru groaned as he shook his head from side to side then he opened his eyes slowly. Kagome leaned over him to check on him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called to him.

"Wh-Where…is he?" Sesshoumaru asked weakly closing his eyes once more.

"Who?" Kagome asked curiously, her first thought was Naraku, it seemed likely.

"Inu-Yasha…" Sesshoumaru breathed out as he fell unconscious again. Kagome had gotten him stable as she then got up.

"Just keep an eye on him, his body should do the rest. Summon me if there is a change." Kagome ordered the maid. Receiving a nod, Kagome headed out of the room to find Jaken.

"Hey, Jaken!" Kagome called him over, the imp waddled over with his staff in hand. "Did InuYasha do this to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked immediately.

"The impudent half-demon ambushed us at the river, accusing him of changing you. He threatened Rin's life but Sesshoumaru took the blow, InuYasha was merciless as he injured Lord Sesshoumaru. Once he was sure Sesshoumaru would die, he left." Jaken explained.

"Lady Kagome! Something is wrong with the master!" Yelled a maid. Kagome ignored her thoughts of InuYasha and rushed back to the castle to help Sesshoumaru. Kagome reached the room and saw Sesshoumaru in a rage, almost a seizure.

"Everyone out." Kagome demanded as she approached the bed and everyone left her alone with the enraged Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru. If you don't stop you will die and you will never get your revenge on InuYasha for what did to Rin and yourself." Kagome told him calmly in a cold tone. Sesshoumaru glared at her with his claws aimed to shoot her with his poison claw. "Stop." Kagome ordered him.

"I don't need a mortal's help to recover wench!." Sesshoumaru growled at her. Kagome sighed as she held his arms down and stared him down with her brown eyes.

"Will you swallow your damn pride for once and shut up! I found you in the forest, you were close to death. I saved your life! I know what InuYasha did and I will not let this go unpunished! Now calm down and tell me what happened." Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru stared at her with a cold face, but he did lay down and closed his eyes turning his head from her. Kagome released his arms and set them beside him carefully then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was following a rumor of Naraku. My pack and I stopped close by the river, Jaken took Rin for a drink and berries. I remained behind to wait, InuYasha charged at me and attacked vigorously and relentlessly. Rin and Jaken returned and InuYasha turned his attention on Rin, I went to protect her but it was only a ploy so he could get me to let my guard down. He continued to attack until I lost consciousness." Sesshoumaru told her calmly.

"I will make him pay for this." Kagome replied as she sighed heavily.

"Is Rin well?" Sesshoumaru asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes, she was unharmed. Rin was the one who led me to you and asked me to help." Kagome told him as she got up to get him a glass of water.

"I am pleased to hear he was not so low to attack a child out of revenge." Sesshoumaru said as he stared up at the ceiling of his room.

"No it isn't like him. InuYasha couldn't even attack Kohaku when he injured me." Kagome told him as she recalled the incident and handed Sesshoumaru the cup. "What exactly did he say to you about me?" Kagome asked as she took her seat beside him once more.

"After he attacked me from behind he made accusations of me kidnapping you and forcing you to change and become heartless like myself. He said it was me to blame for you leaving the his pack and traveling alone with no skills in which to defend yourself, he said killing me would make up for you taking off and getting killed on his watch." Sesshoumaru answered after he had taken a drink and placed the cup on his bedside table.

"I am sorry he hurt you for my own personal choices. I take responsibility for this…" Kagome said bowing her head apologetically to him.

"I have 2 things I would like answered, miko." Sesshoumaru said as his golden eyes made contact with hers.

"What are those questions?" Kagome asked him calmly.

"Why did you change, even I saw the change when you were revived?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is a story for another day when you have recovered more. You should be resting, I will deal with InuYasha." Kagome said as she got up to leave. There it was again, the cold tone when InuYasha was involved.

"I believe I am in your debt for saving me from certain death, but I must know. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked her as Kagome had reached the door to leave. Kagome turned with a half smile towards him.

"You saved me to get the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha, and I saved you because I felt like it. I was returning the favor. Consider us even, my lord." Kagome replied to him before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered as he let sleep take over him willingly for the first time ever.


	5. Arguments And Changes

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series; "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5:** Arguments And Change

A week had passed since Kagome saved Sesshoumaru's life. Kagome had remained at the castle to care for Rin while Sesshoumaru recovered from his close death encounter because of InuYasha. Kagome was outside with Rin while Sesshoumaru caught up on his missed work, it was a peaceful, sunny day in the West. Kagome had no fears, no worries, and no pain. Life seemed perfect, that was until InuYasha arrived looking for her.

"Miko. The half-breed is on his way." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he approached Kagome outside in the gardens. Kagome's relaxed faced dropped, her cold life-less eyes looked in the direction she was sure InuYasha would come from as she only nodded. Sesshoumaru noticed her mood change, it was clear that Kagome was truly done with InuYasha and his lies. Sesshoumaru understood that whatever InuYasha wanted, Kagome would surely put him in his place on this day. "Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes, mi lord?" Jaken responded as he came running up beside Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Take Rin inside and keep an eye on her. If any harm should befall her, you will die." Sesshoumaru warned. Jaken inched his way back as he nodded and led Rin inside the castle.

"You shouldn't be up yet, and if InuYasha sees you he is only going to attack you again. You haven't fully recovered." Came Kagome's cold voice. Sesshoumaru peered down at the young woman beside him. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Kagome had become cold whenever InuYasha's presence was close, or his name was heard.

"I am fine, miko." Sesshoumaru told her as he looked forward into the forest. Just as expected, InuYasha came barreling through the forest with his sword drawn and anger radiating off of him.

"So the rumors were true, you're still alive." InuYasha said in his cocky tone as he approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"I saved him." Kagome spoke up as she glared at InuYasha. Kagome looked slightly behind him to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. "Where is your dead girlfriend? To busy taking the souls of the dead to survive?" Kagome asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"None of your damn business. I came to finish off Sesshoumaru, stay out of my way or I'll take you down too." InuYasha warned her as he prepared the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru got in his fighting stance, prepared to fight InuYasha once more but he was surprised when Kagome stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you do that, InuYasha." Kagome told him in a stern tone.

"You're defending this jerk now? You must of hit your head to many times, Kagome. Don't worry, I'll kill him and you'll be ok again." InuYasha said as he stepped towards Sesshoumaru again but Kagome stood her ground.

"No. This is your problem InuYasha. You assume that Sesshoumaru is the one who made me this way. The real problem is you and no one else. I chose to be this way." Kagome told him in a monotone voice. InuYasha said nothing but it was easy to tell his anger was growing.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to you, Kagome! It's not my fault you can't let go of me." InuYasha yelled at her. Kagome's eyes widened a bit but not in shock, she simply began to laugh at his comment.

"You know nothing. You're just a puppy looking for attention. I let go of you a long time ago. It is you who can't let go of me." Kagome said as she calmed down from her fit of laughter.

"Take that back, Kagome..." InuYasha warned her as he was gripping the Tetsusaiga tighter now.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You are far to conceded. The sword won't hurt me." Kagome told him with a grin.

"I mean it Kagome, this new attitude of yours is really starting to tick me off." InuYasha growled at her. Kagome had enough, she stepped forward until the blade of Tetsusaiga was at her neck.

"You think you're big and bad...go ahead and do it. Use the sword that I pulled out for you to kill me." Kagome told him in a low tone, her eyes were back to being serious but lifeless now. InuYasha shook a little and jumped back holding the sword still. "Like I said, I am not afraid of you. It is you who is afraid of me." Kagome told him.

"Why are you being like this. This isn't you, Kagome." InuYasha asked her in a quiet voice.

"For 3 years, InuYasha. 3 years I have fought beside you, defended you against him, begged him not to kill you..." Kagome began as she pointed at Sesshoumaru, "You fought me every time I asked to go home, to my time, the one I should be in according to you. You ran off with Kikyou, hurt me, and yet...I still came back and put on a smile. And that is because I loved you." Kagome told him. The pain was coming through, InuYasha could hear it in her voice. And he could see the glistening tears forming and threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered.

"But you never cared. After everything we have been through together...You never cared that I loved you. I would have done anything for you, InuYasha. But you hurt me...You've hurt me so much and I just...I can't take it anymore. I don't want to travel with someone who doesn't care about me, I don't want to be just the girl who finds the jewel shards for you and then you use the jewel to bring back the woman who would replace me...I don't want that, I don't want to hurt anymore..." Kagome told him, her voice had cracked as the tears had begun falling.

InuYasha stared at his former comrade, he said nothing, the area was silent. Sango and Miroku felt sympathy for Kagome, even Sesshoumaru felt a sliver of compassion towards Kagome and what she had gone through the last 3 years with his brother. "Kagome...I'm..." InuYasha began but Kagome shook her head, lowered it and then closed her eyes.

"No. Don't apologize...Please, don't apologize. I should have seen this coming. You and Kikyou belong together, InuYasha. I'm done hoping that you'll ever feel for me what I feel for you. You're right after all, I don't belong in this time. The reason I told you that you can't let of me is because you can't. You tell me you love Kikyou then why is it so hard for you to just leave me alone and let me do what I want to do. Even now, you're trying to kill Sesshoumaru for something he didn't do. You're trying to force me to come back..." Kagome told him softly.

"So what are you gonna do, just leave us forever?" InuYasha asked her.

"I'm going to finish what I started. I will collect the shards of the jewel, destroy Naraku, rid the world of that jewel and leave." Kagome replied.

"No...No, I don't buy that crap! You aren't going to leave us!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Kagome wiped her remaining tears as she stood tall again.

"Accept it, InuYasha. I've made it this long alone. There is no point to trying to change it. I want you to leave. You are trespassing on Lord Sesshoumaru's lands..." Kagome began but InuYasha held his sword up and shook his head.

"See there you go again. And you're even calling him lord now? What the hell, Kagome! Are you his damn servant?" InuYasha yelled at her. Now Kagome was beginning to get angry at his comments.

"Are you stupid? Sesshoumaru is lord of the West, it is respectful! Something you know nothing about! I'm not his servant, I'm just here to help with Rin while he recovers from wounds you gave him because you're obsessed with idea that he brainwashed me! You know something else, InuYasha...I'm getting so tired of you thinking you can control my life...This is my life and I'm going to live it my way! And there isn't a thing you can do to stop me!" Kagome said confidently.

"Big words for such a small girl. Please...You could never hold your own against me!" InuYasha challenged. Kagome growled a bit as she clenched her fists up.

"Try me, half-breed..." Kagome warned him, her voice was not only cold but there was the smallest hint of demon in it.

"Alright fine! I guess I need to show you your place, wench." InuYasha told her as he prepared himself for battle. Kagome stood ready as she smirked at him.

"I swear on my father's grave that I will make you regret the day I removed that 50 year old spell on you. You'll be wishing you were still stuck to that tree by the time I'm done with you..." Kagome vowed. Sesshoumaru was prepared to watch with amusement while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood in shock of Kagome's words. InuYasha charged at Kagome with his sword drawn, when he brought it down on her she stepped back and moved to the side to evade it.

"What? How the hell!" InuYasha questioned angrily.

"Oh and by the way...I trained with Kouga for a month...You'll have to try harder..." Kagome smirked at him.

"You trained with that wolf!" InuYasha yelled enraged as he went after Kagome again.

"Yes I did and we got so...close. Especially the cold night and he held me in the cave...He showed me...everything he knows." Kagome said in a cocky tone with a smirk. InuYasha lost it as he went all out on Kagome but she matched his every move with a counter or strike back. This fight continued for 2 hours until InuYasha slid back on his feet and put the sword in the ground to lean on it panting heavily. Kagome stood as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Wow...Kagome is good..." Shippo said smiling. Miroku and Sango only nodded still in shock of how well Kagome fought.

"You're tired already? And here I thought I was the weak one..." Kagome sneered as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Ya know something Kagome...This ain't worth it...If I hurt you so damn much and the pain is so hard to deal with then why don't you just go kill yourself like your father did!" InuYasha yelled at her angrily but then immediately regretted it. Kagome was in shock as she stepped back and bumped in to Sesshoumaru and stopped.

"InuYasha...What are you talking about...My father...Died in a car crash..." Kagome asked him in a shaky voice.

"Nothing. Just forget about it..." InuYasha said as she turned his head. He opened his eyes to see Kagome towering over him with a blue orb on miko energy in her hand.

"Talk. Now." Kagome ordered.

"I believe I have seen enough. Miko, you will cease. InuYasha, you and your pack will enter the castle. This explanation is something I wish to hear." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped between the two. Kagome made the energy ball disappear as she stormed off to the castle and waited in the dining hall. Sesshoumaru watched her as he looked at InuYasha.

"If I'm assuming correctly you know something that she doesn't about her father. Oh little brother, what have you done." Sesshoumaru said.

"You know what I know, Sesshoumaru." InuYasha said as she got up and put his sword away and walked towards the castle with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following him. Sesshoumaru thought about InuYasha's words but nothing seemed to click about him knowing.

-Within The Castle-

"I'm waiting." Kagome said again looking at InuYasha.

"Look, just don't try and kill me. For once I'm not lying..." InuYasha said in a calmer tone.

"So you admit to lying..." Kagome said folding her arms over her chest.

"Will you shut up. Kagome...I said what I said because your father Takeshi..." InuYasha began but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Because Takeshi Higurashi was ruler of the South..." Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice.


	6. The Truth

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with the anime series "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 6:** The Truth

Kagome was in complete shock as she heard the words that had just exited Sesshoumaru's mouth. The room had fallen silent, that awkward silence that nobody seems to like. Kagome looked to see InuYasha looking down in shame, then her eyes wandered to Sesshoumaru who was sitting at the head of the table acting as if what he said had no relevance to the situation. Sango and Miroku were confused, Shippou was off playing with Rin. "What did you just say?" Kagome finally asked.

"Your father, Takeshi was ruler of the Southern Lands." Sesshoumaru stated clearly again. Kagome shook her head in denial.

"No. It's impossible! My father died in a car crash before my little brother Souta was born!" Kagome yelled defensively.

"Perhaps your mother has been lying to you. Because Takeshi Higurashi, your father was ruler of the South." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. Kagome stood up enraged as she glared at InuYasha.

"How do you know about this!" Kagome demanded instantly. InuYasha's ears flattened to his head.

"Your…mom told me." InuYasha responded.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she stepped back staring at the two brothers. "You're both lying! My mother would have told me!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the castle mad and crying.

"InuYasha. I demand an explanation, immediately." Sango said as her glare shifted to the half-demon sitting across from her.

"It's a long story…" InuYasha sighed.

"I'm sure we have more than enough time, InuYasha. Feel free to speak up at anytime, Sesshoumaru. It is clear you know as well." Sango said as she sat back with her arms folded over her chest. Miroku simply listened intently as InuYasha told the story he was told and Sesshoumaru added in what he knew of the story.

-The Well/Modern Times-

Kagome had ran to the well but half-way there something strange happened and she teleported. Kagome was slightly confused but she had other priorities. Kagome hopped over the lip of the well and the blue light engulfed her body sending her back to Modern times. Once she crossed over Kagome climbed the ladder as fast as she could and ran to the shrine. Bolting in to the kitchen she started her mother. "Kagome? I wasn't expecting you back for quite sometime." Her mother said smiling with a hand on her chest.

"What are you keeping from me that you told InuYasha…" Kagome said instantly. Her mother froze a bit but went back to cooking. "Mom! Please…" Kagome asked, it was clear she was more than upset now. Her mother sighed and sat down at the table.

"Come sit, Kagome." Her mother told her softly. Kagome sat down and waited patiently. "How much did InuYasha say?" Her mother asked cautiously.

"Where should I start. After we fought and he told me to kill myself like my father did. Then I heard from Sesshoumaru that my father ruled the South. Care to fill in the blanks mom." Kagome told her calmly but it was very clear she was confused, upset, and the slightest bit of angry.

"How dare he say such a thing! Next time I see him, I will be giving him a good talking…" Her mother began but stopped when she saw Kagome's pleading eyes, she wanted the truth and nothing but. Her mother sighed once more nodding. "Alright Kagome…Your father did in fact kill himself, and he was ruler of the South in Feudal Times." Her mother told her while looking right at Kagome.

"Mom…That's…Impossible. Dad died in a car crash when I was still little, before you had Souta…That's what you told me when I asked where dad was when I was like 4 years old and you were what…8 months pregnant." Kagome said remembering that day as if it were yesterday.

"I told you because you were to young to understand the truth. Do you remember the time I told you that it was only a dream when you fell down that well and saw a new world?" Her mother asked her quietly. Kagome nodded, but in her mind she was thinking, is my whole life a lie? "It's because it wasn't a dream, dear. You really did fall down the well and arrived in this time. I followed you and saw it as well, then I told your father and he saw it. But we weren't the only ones who saw this." Kagome's mother began.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that I've already lived in Feudal times? And that I discovered the well and this time?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded at her. "That can't be. I grew up here!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome dear, please listen. I know it is confusing. When we traveled through the well we did arrive in Modern times but so did the demon council who was over all 4 lords who ruled the 4 lands. The council learned of our discovery but so did other demons and soon modern times was raided with petty demons. The council and your father took care of them but then they told your father if he did not fix this they would kill you and I. This secret could not leak out. Your father forced you and I to remain in this era with your grandfather. And then he gave me a letter with special instructions, he told me he was going to end his own life. It was a tough time but I understood his reasoning. You, me, and your grandfather made a life in this time before Souta was born." Her mother told her.

"I'm Kikyou's reincarnation, I told you about this. You didn't deny it! I was born with the Sacred Jewel mom!" Kagome yelled becoming upset now. Her mother put her hands on Kagome's hands but she jerked back standing up. "What is the truth mom! Who am I!" Kagome yelled.

"Originally, no. You were not born with the jewel. You weren't even Kikyou's reincarnation. When we followed your father's instructions he said he would meet us in this time once the council thought he was dead, he left an illusion for them and then came here. Once your father got here we turned back time in this era to before you were born. At this time Kikyou's soul found it's way to you before your birth. This is how the Sacred Jewel ended up in your body. We also knew you would eventually find your way back to the other time, so your father left again but this time he sealed the well so the council could not find us. Your father returned to Feudal times and ended his life before the council." Kagome's mother finished.

"You're leaving something out…The 4 lords are all demons. You mean to tell me that dad was the only human ruler. Because a human can't turn back time…" Kagome asked.

"Smart as always my dear. Your father was a demon. I am a demon, Souta is a demon, and you, Kagome are a demon. We are elemental demons and we choose our demon form once we transform for the first time. Your father and I chose to be dog demons, we bare the red crescent moon of the South on our foreheads. You, Kagome are the only eligible heir to reclaim our family's lands." Her mother told her. Kagome was in compete shock as she stood there taking in all of her mother's explanations about essentially her whole life.

"So. I'm a demon. I've already lived in Feudal times. I was reborn as Kikyou's reincarnation. My father killed himself to protect us. And I'm the only heir to take back the South? From who exactly?" Kagome asked calming down some.

"I don't know. Whoever took it over after your father's death. Remember ever since you were reborn and then Souta was created, we have lived our lives in this time as humans. This is why I knew you'd return to Feudal times, I just did not know when." Her mother told her.

"I see. And of my demon self, when will that come forward?" Kagome asked closing her eyes.

"The spell your father and I placed on you when you were born would insure your demon form would not be revealed until you turned 18, which is when you would take over the South." Her mother replied calmly.

"I turn 18 in 2 weeks mom. One last question. It would make sense that Sesshoumaru knows. Why did you tell InuYasha, how much does he know and how long has he known?" Kagome asked.

"I told him about a year ago. You were at school and I asked InuYasha to get something from the attic. He found a picture of you, myself, and your father. He questioned it so I told him that your father killed himself. I assumed he would go ask his older brother. Lord Inu No Taishou's eldest son." Her mother told her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied.

"He's rules the West now?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess the great lord of the west died saving InuYasha's mother and InuYasha after he was first born. Against some Takemaru guy. We fought him too." Kagome said as she remembered that battle when she first saw Lord Inu No Taishou's image appear after the destruction of the sword Sounga.

"Seems quite some time has passed after all. Perhaps I should return with you." Her mother said sighing. Kagome was in shock now.

"You would…Return to those times. Mom, no. You are safe here with Souta. From what you have told me and now, things are very different." Kagome urged her to reconsider her choice.

"This was never our time dear. It is time we all returned home." Her mother said standing up and leaving the kitchen. "Souta, father! Pack your clothes. We are moving." Her mother called out. Kagome watched her mother leave the room and began explaining to Souta and her father about the move. Kagome sat down trying to process all that had happened, her entire life was a fake. Kagome sighed closing her eyes and thinking of what to do.

A few hours later, her mother returned to the kitchen with her two suitcases and dressed in her semi-formal kimono. "Souta and father will join us in the other time. Your grandfather knows the way. Souta knows the truth as well now. You and I will return now." Her mother said. Kagome nodded as she had already packed the last of her clothes and a few momentous items. Kagome stood holding her bags and left the house with her mother. Both mother and daughter walked to the well and prepared to jump down when her grandfather and Souta came running out.

"We are ready mom." Souta smiled, he seemed to be taking the news well or he was just happy about getting to go to Feudal times finally.

"Alright, has everyone said their good byes. We aren't returning to this time, ever. It is time we returned home." Kagome's mother asked the small group. Everyone nodded as Kagome stood to the side.

"I'll take Souta with me, you take gramps." Kagome said. Her mother nodded smiling. Kagome tossed their bags down the well as she took Souta's hand and they jumped in. Kagome knew it had worked because they were surrounded by the blue light.

-Feudal Times-

Kagome helped Souta climb up the side of the well, then she climbed out behind him. About 5 minutes later. Kagome and Souta were helping their grandfather out of the well and finally, their mother came out. Kagome stared at the well before she placed a hand on it and closed her eyes. "We say a good bye, seal this well for the rest of time." Kagome murmured. A red light appeared around the well, and then it vanished after a minute. "It is done, we can never return to Modern times…" Kagome said a little sad now.

"Kagome! You're back!" Yelled Shippo's excited voice. Kagome turned and saw Shippo running towards her from over the hill. Shippo ran right in to Kagome's arms crying slightly. "I missed you so much!" Shippo whined.

"And I missed you. Where are the others?" Kagome asked him gently.

"We all left the West about 30 minutes after you did…Sango and Miroku are in the hut. InuYasha is sulking under his tree. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin are in the hut too." Shippo told her happily. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken are here too? Why are you out here alone?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha was being mean to me, so I came here to wait for you. Who are these people, Kagome?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome's family.

"I will explain when we get to the village." Kagome sighed, she knew this was about to be hell to explain to all her friends. Kagome held Shippo as they entered the village 15 minutes later. Now it began. Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku came out of the hut to greet Kagome, InuYasha was dragging not far behind.

"It is good to see you have returned safely, Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted with a smile.

"Yeah…Guys, I have something to tell you." Kagome began.

"We already know. Sesshoumaru told us everything. Your father ruled the South, you're a demon, and your father killed himself to keep your mom and you safe. What we don't know is how you were born with the jewel as Kikyo's reincarnation, and how you returned to this time." Sango said, she didn't seem mad but shocked looked to be more true.

"Well I'll explain all that but I have something else to tell you." Kagome began again. "I'm staying here, permanently. With my family." Kagome finished. Sesshoumaru didn't seem shocked, but Shippo was excited, InuYasha's expression didn't change at all, Miroku and Sango were shocked. "This is my mother, Kimiko Higurashi. My brother Souta Higurashi, and my grandfather, Seiji Higurashi." Kagome introduced with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you all. Sesshoumaru, you have grown. You were about 5 years old last time I saw you." Kimiko smiled as she bowed to Sesshoumaru.

"Mom, gramps, Souta…This is Sango, Miroku, and you've already met Shippo and InuYasha." Kagome said added.

"So…What's the plan, sis?" Souta asked.

"Plan? Oh right. It is late so I think for tonight we should just go to bed. And tomorrow I will explain everything and My family and I are going to the South." Kagome said looking at her friends.

"We will accompany you, Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling as Sango nodded.

"My pack and I will join as well." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I guess I'm coming to, someone has to protect you until you're demon side reveals itself." InuYasha mumbled a bit.

"Then is it settled. Tomorrow we all go to the Southern lands." Kagome announced. With that said, a fire and dinner were made, then everyone went to sleep. Everyone would need their rest for this upcoming journey.


	7. Transformation

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 7: **Transformation

It was morning at last and the anticipation of the night before still hung heavily in the air as the group assembled around the morning fire for breakfast. Kagome hadn't slept at all, her mind was going 100 miles per minute thinking of what her mother told her and how she was going to reclaim what was rightfully hers, all while keeping her family safe with no demon-form for two weeks. Kimiko, Kagome's mother had slept in an old abandoned hut with Souta and Seiji. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha all remained in their usual hut while Sesshoumaru slept outside under the stars guarding Rin with Jaken, also not having slept at all.

During the early hours of the morning before the sun rose, Kagome had come outside of the hut she shared with her friends and stared at the moon while leaning on the outside of the hut. Sesshoumaru noticed her awake and strolled over to see why she was awake. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had an intelligent conversation for once about her current choices and how she would go about them once she was in the South. Oddly enough Kagome found it helpful to speak to Sesshoumaru considering he took over what was his father's and now Kagome had to do the same. Their conversation ended before InuYasha came out of the hut still sulking about what he had learned from his brother about Kagome.

"Morning everyone." Kimiko called out as she exited her hut with Souta.

"Where's gramps?" Kagome asked as she was frying up some fish on sticks for breakfast.

"He is still asleep." Souta smiled. Kagome nodded and went back to cooking. With in the hour, everyone was awake and around the fire to hear Kagome's story, or at least the parts they didn't hear from InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. Kagome explained everything to them and it slowly began making sense.

"You choose your demon form?" Sesshoumaru inquired as Kagome talked about after the first transformation of becoming demon you choose which species you will remain as a demon.

"Yes. Our family is rather different. Opposed to how you were born dog demon, our family gets to choose their final and forever form. Usually on the normal side of the Higurashi's, Most children are able to transform around their 8th birthday and choose the type of demon they want to remain. For cases like Kagome and Souta, My late husband and I placed spells on them so that their demon forms could not be revealed until they turned 18 since we lived in Modern times. I knew both of my children would one day return to these times and I knew that if we held their demon sides off til they turned 18, it would make their choices easier." Kimiko added in to answer Sesshoumaru's question.

"I see. Kagome, you turn 18 in two weeks, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked looking to Kagome now, she nodded yes. "Have you decided yet, which form you will take?" He asked.

"I haven't given it much thought. I'm still trying to process that most of my life has been a fake." Kagome said in a cold tone looking towards her mother.

I'm sorry dear. I didn't want you to be confused at such a young age." Kimiko said defensively. Kagome stared at her with wide eyes.

"So you instead of telling me right after I discovered the Feudal Era at 15, you wait until I'm 17 with two weeks until I'm supposed to make a choice about what demon I'm gonna become when all I've known since my apparent second birth is that I'm a human who can travel between times? Gee thanks, I feel so much better now." Kagome said throwing her hands up in the air and staring off in to the woods angrily. Kimiko sighed, she had expected this as well.

"Kagome, your mom was just trying to protect ya." InuYasha chimed in.

"You have no room to talk. I suggest you silence your barking before treat you like a dog and put you on a leash…" Kagome warned. InuYasha made a hmph noise and turned his head from her angrily.

"Kagome. Anger gets you no where." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You don't get it. I've lived my whole life as a human, now I find out that I'm a demon who has already lived in these times…But I was reborn with the knowledge from my parents, that I would come back here to reclaim my father's lands. I would have found less pressure on the situation if my mom had told me all this when I first when discovered Feudal times." Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and stood up.

"I know it is a lot to take on, Kagome. But we are right here with you…" Sango said comfortingly as she held Kagome in a hug.

"You're a demon slayer, you're supposed to want to kill me…" Kagome reminded her.

"You have been a human in your heart. I know you would not harm the lives of the innocent. Therefore, there is no reason to kill you." Sango told her smiling. Kagome smiled some.

"The southern lands are a 4 day journey. If we are to reach them before you turn 18, we should leave now. Travel by day and make camp an hour before dark." Sesshoumaru stated clearly. Kagome nodded as she lifted her yellow bag over her shoulder and picked up her bow and arrows.

"Ready when everyone else is." Kagome said facing the forest. Sesshoumaru walked up beside her and shockingly he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"You have your family and friends beside you. You will get through this, Kagome. Have faith in them." Sesshoumaru told her as the others stood behind the two waiting. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru continued to walk forward leaving Kagome with his words running on repeat in her mind.

"Ready, Kagome." Sango called to her from the sky on Kirara with Miroku and Souta. Kagome nodded as she began walking and following Sesshoumaru since she didn't know the way to the South. "Hey, Kagome. We've got a straggler on your left…" Sango called to Kagome who stopped and turned to see Kikyo walking up casually with her bow and arrows in hand.

"You aren't welcome. Get lost." Kagome told her in a cold voice.

"I travel with InuYasha. I go where he goes." Kikyo spat at her. Kagome smirked some.

"I thought he was the loyal dog, not you. Well I suppose we can't call him loyal either. Again, you are not coming." Kagome said in a stern tone.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm your superior, you are my reincarnation." Kikyo told her, Kagome burst out laughing as InuYasha approached Kikyo and gave her a quick summary about Kagome's life. Kikyo didn't seem shocked, nor did she care at all.

"You are not coming, end of story. Move out." Kagome ordered as she walked ahead of Sesshoumaru now. Kikyou mumbled something about revenge as she turned and walked back in to the forest.

"You didn't have to be such a witch, Kagome…What harm could she of done?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms over his chest and walking slightly behind Kagome.

"You still don't accept it. Kikyo works for Naraku. He is using her to spy on us. You want to fall in to the enemies trap, go ahead. Don't expect me to save you." Kagome warned as she continued waking.

"I told you not to talk about her like that! Naraku betrayed us both 50 years ago! Why would she help him!" InuYasha yelled.

"You're giving me a headache. Silence, InuYasha." Kagome told him.

"You can't silence me, wench!" InuYasha yelled louder this time. Kagome stopped and faced him with an arrow ready.

"You call me that name one more time dog boy and I'm going to seal your ass to a tree for another 50 years, kill Kikyou and make sure there is nothing left to bring back for a 3rd time! Now for the last time, shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled at him. A sudden burst of demonic energy was sensed amongst everyone except Souta. InuYasha froze watching Kagome and her stance, she could do it and she would. InuYasha was constantly forgetting that Kagome had changed and wasn't the same forgiving, caring, scared 15 year old he had met 3 years ago.

"Sorry…" InuYasha said hanging his head low. Kagome put away her bow and continued walking. Most of the walk until lunch time was silent after that encounter between InuYasha and Kagome. Lunch break only lasted about 2 hours and then they continued walking until dark. Camp was made, dinner was ate, it was somewhat silent and then everyone went to bed. This process continued for 3 days and then finally some progress by the beginning of the 4th day.

"Kagome. By the end of today, we will reach the border of the Southern Lands." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome gave a nod to show she was listening and continued walking. Kagome was feeling the anxiousness set in, how would she even approach the current ruler when she arrived there tomorrow. Kagome wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru about it but he was never one to talk, but since they saved each other's lives things had steadily started forming in to a friendship.

"Kagome dear, I think we should stop for a break. Souta is falling asleep while walking." Kimiko called to her. Kagome looked back and nodded.

"1 hour." Kagome said as she sat down and rested against a tree. Everyone relaxed with some snacks from Kagome's, Kimiko's and Souta's bags. InuYasha approached Kagome as she had stood up to stretch.

"Kagome…" InuYasha asked.

"What?" Was all Kagome replied.

"I just wanted to apol…" He was stopped by Kagome.

"Forget it. It was 3 days ago." Kagome said as she walked away to talk to Sesshoumaru. After an hour everyone began walking once more, this time Souta remained on Kirara with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. Rin rode on Ah-Uh with Jaken, as Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kimiko, and InuYasha all walked until their lunch break.

"Alright. Sesshoumaru and I will go find lunch. InuYasha. You and Souta get a fire going. We will be back in 20 minutes." Kagome ordered.

"Since when do you call the shots?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha. Word to the wise. If I forgave 3 days ago, I wouldn't be saying things that would get you back in trouble." Kagome told him as she picked up her bow and arrows again.

"No, I've had it Kagome. You've been a royal wench since you caught me with Kikyou like 2 months ago. It's time to settle this!" InuYasha yelled at her. Kagome turned and faced him as everyone had their eyes on the pair.

"Are you calling me out?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"This ain't a joke, Kagome! You think you are all high and mighty lately and I'm sick of it!" InuYasha told her, Kagome's smile dropped as she loaded and arrow and fired it at him which pinned his clothing to the tree, keeping him stuck there.

"I wasn't joking. No, I am not high and mighty. I'm just me. I just found out my life is pretty much a lie and that I'm a demon. I'm a little on edge right now. As for 2 months ago, I don't care! You think it's all about you? No, it is not! I will not fight you because there is no challenge. 1 arrow has rendered you useless to battle." Kagome told him in a cold voice as she then walked further in to the forest to search for their lunch. Sesshoumaru shook his head at InuYasha and followed after her.

-With Sessh and Kags-

"You've become quite the archer since we first met. I'm rather impressed." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I'm noticing when I am angry, I have perfect aim." Kagome replied looking back at him.

"I take it you are still very confused on your duties as a ruler." Sesshoumaru asked her. He received an ashamed nod from her. "Your mother will be beside you and the council will give you a general tour. You will do fine." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thanks…" Kagome said to him with a head bow. Sesshoumaru nodded as they began hunting for their lunch. 2 hours later, after lunch had been caught and cooked. Everyone was relaxing and preparing to start the journey once more.

"Kagome! I sense Naraku!" InuYasha called to her. Kagome rolled her eyes preparing herself for battle.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Kagome called back as Naraku appeared with Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna beside him. Kagome shook her head as she saw InuYasha's shocked face upon seeing Kikyo.

"Kikyo…Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Told you I wasn't lying…" Kagome mumbled as she pulled out an arrow and aimed it for Naraku who had his barrier up.

"I know all about you little miko. I'm sure you know that you can't destroy me with just a mere arrow?" Naraku said to her.

"You don't anything about me…" Kagome hissed as she quickly turned and aimed the arrow at Kikyo and fired it before anyone had time to block it. Kikyo dropped to her knees as Kagome's miko energy burned through her fake body. InuYasha watched as Kikyo's body turned to dust and then blew away. Kagome's soul lingered around her body but then slowly faded in to nothing.

"The soul refused to return…" Kimiko whispered and then she realized why. By the time she looked back she saw Kagome's aura had become purple with a black outline.

"What's happening to me?" Kagome asked confused.

"The seal…It broke…" Kimiko said in shock. Everyone watched the scene before them, even Naraku was beside himself.

"You mean…" Miroku questioned and Kimiko nodded.

"Yes. Kagome will transform, and become a full demon…"Kimiko said as she watched Kagome rise off the ground slightly. Kagome's hair changed to black with blue highlights through out it. Her nails became claws, her ears became pointed and longer, and she now had two small fangs. Kagome's touched the ground as the aura faded. Kagome's face now had 1 black and 1 red triangle like stripe one each cheek and on the tops of her hands. Kagome's clothing changed to be more formal and fitting for a demoness. The final changes were a red crescent moon on her forehead, and once she opened her eyes they were purple. Kagome had some make-up as well, her eye shadow color was a sky blue color and her lips had a red color on them.

Kagome was staring right at Naraku as a smirk formed on her lips. "Lets see if you can match me now…" Kagome told him.

"This is an illusion, you are attempting to deceive me. Very good, Miko, but not good enough." Naraku told her.

"That is another thing…My name is Kagome. Now die…" Kagome said in her demon voice. Suddenly Naraku was afraid as Kagome charged at him full force. There was no stopping her now that she had become a full demon, but what kind had she become was the question on everyone's mind.


	8. The Council

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". Full credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.'

**Chapter 8: **The Council

They say time flies when you're having fun. Kagome was having a blast while fighting with Naraku directly and he was losing. Sesshoumaru took on fighting Kagura while no one bothered with Kanna. Kimiko were keeping Rin and Souta safe behind Kagome's protective barrier. Kagome was having no trouble with Naraku, her attacks were dead on and very powerful. This fight had been going on for 2 hours, and Kagome had no intention of letting up until he was dead.

"Where is she getting all this power!" Naraku yelled out as he was thrown through 6 trees.

"17 years of being locked up, my demon side has been itching to use its full power." Kagome yelled back with a smirk on her face as she stood up waiting for another attack. Kagome had only just transformed but she knew her powers as if she had trained for years to perfect them. Kagome waited until Naraku got up again and she charged at him claws out and ready to rip him to shreds but he set off a miasma which made Kagome jump back and Kagura swooped in on her feather and they got away. Kagome cursed under her breath as she stood up and glared at the sky.

"Damn! He got away again. This is your fault, Kagome! You should have let us help instead of keeping us locked behind this stupid barrier! You had no problem letting Sesshoumaru fight!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome lowered the barrier determining that it was safe.

"Better watch it InuYasha. Or I'll take the rest of my anger out on you…" Kagome warned as she prepared to start walking again. InuYasha gave his usual 'feh' and ignored her.

"Kagome, perhaps you should rest…That was a long fight and you didn't come out of it completely unscathed…" Kimiko pointed out.

"No. I'm fine. You and Souta get on my back. I'm going to the South today if it's the last thing I do…" Kagome said as she turned her back to them and kneeled down as Souta and her mother climbed on to her back and she stood up. "You guys can come if you want." Kagome said as she began walking again.

"Jaken. Get Rin and let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered as he began following in Kagome's direction.

"Yes mi lord." Jaken replied as he got on Ah-Uh's back and helped Rin up and then the beast followed Sesshoumaru.

"You bet we are coming!" Shippo yelled as Kirara followed with Sango and Miroku on her back. InuYasha sighed looking at where Kikyo once stood and followed as well with his eyes closed sadly.

-Southern Lands-

It only took another 3 hours to arrive on Southern lands with most of the party being carried by someone. Kagome saw the southern symbol on the tallest tower of the castle. _'Home…'_ Kagome thought as she continued walking as if she were in a hypnotized state.

"Kagome. I advise you approach with caution. The guards may not recognize you as a demon." Sesshoumaru warned. Giving only a nod that she was listening she continued to walk towards the castle. Getting to the castle gate only took another 15 minutes, and upon coming in to view of the 4 guards, Kagome was ready for anything.

"Name and reason." The guard ordered. Kagome calmed herself and stood still as Kimiko and Souta climbed off her back. Before Kagome could answer the guard turned his attention to Sesshoumaru was had arrived just behind Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I was unaware you were coming. Does Lord Shigeru of your visit?" Asked the guard.

"I have no current business. Lady Kagome does." Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes. The guard seemed shocked as he looked back to Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks for ignoring me. Kagome Higurashi and here to take back what is rightfully mine." Kagome told the guard. He had froze, as did the other three upon her answer.

"L-Lady Kagome? It can't be. We were told…" Began the guard.

"You were told that Takeshi's family vanished and were assumed dead?" Kagome asked. The guard nodded. "No. We were in hiding for 17 years. But now we are back, so kindly move aside soldier." Kagome ordered.

"We?" Asked a second guard. Kimiko stepped forward in her full demon form with Souta beside her, still in human form of course. "Lady Kimiko!" The guard reacted as if he'd seen a ghost, Kagome was becoming bored with this game.

"Yes, it is I. With my daughter Kagome and son Souta. Will you please allow us passage to speak with Shigeru?" Kimiko asked gently. The guard nodded as she moved aside to let them enter. Kimiko was about to enter when she looked up to see the lord standing at the entrance.

"Ah, Lady Kimiko! So good to see you again. Oh and Kagome, you've grown so much. And this must be the little one you were carrying when you vanished from these lands." Said the lord.

"Likewise, Shigeru. Kagome has come to reclaim the South. There won't be a problem with that, will there be?" Kimiko asked sweetly.

"Heavens no. This has been a long awaited day that we have waited for, we were beginning to lose hope." Shigeru stated happily.

"I had no idea the council would appoint you lord of the South after we left." Kimiko smiled as she hugged Shigeru gently.

"Mom. You know him?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Of course. He is your uncle." Kimiko told her.

"Anything else you want to tell me while I try to reclaim my life?" Kagome asked in a sarcastic tone. Kimiko smiled shaking her head. "So you're my uncle huh?" Kagome asked. Shigeru nodded as he stepped aside to let them in along with their guests. Once they were all inside Shigeru gave Kagome a tour of the castle and explained some basic duties and assured her that she would pick the rest up as she went on ruling.

"That is about all you need to know. The council should be here by nightfall." Shigeru said an hour later. Kagome nodded as it was beginning to set it that she was ruler now. "I find it amazing you've been in these times for 3 years and never sensed a closeness to it." Shigeru said as he stopped at Kagome's office door to let her in.

"It felt like I'd been here before but I don't, it is hard to explain." Kagome said as she entered her office and looked around again.

"Shall I send your friends up?" Shigeru asked. Kagome nodded, he smiled and closed the door leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

'_The only thing I feel is that I'm alone but closer to my father than ever…'_ Kagome thought as she sat down at her desk and noticed all the work she would have to go through. Kagome heard a knock and sat back. "Come in." Kagome called. The door opened revealing a girl no older than 13 come in with a tray of tea and clothing on her free arm. Kagome watched as the girl set the tea tray down and bowed before her desk.

"Permission to speak my lady?" The girl asked.

"Granted." Kagome replied.

"I am Miako, I'm your maid. I've come to dress you for the celebration this evening." The girl known as Miako stated still in her bowed position.

"Celebration?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, my lady. Celebration of your return to the South." Miako told her.

"Very well." Kagome said as she got up and left the room to go to her own. Miako followed silently until Kagome shut the door to her room. "Let's just do this the way that will be easier for you." Kagome said with a half smile. Miako nodded as she had Kagome strip down to just her inner kimono and then Miako just began dressing her and preparing her. It didn't take long until she finished, she was very fast. Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, it seemed so right to be where she was.

"My lady, you have visitors. Shall I send them in?" Miako asked. Kagome gave only a nod as Miako opened the door and bowed out letting everyone file in to see Kagome.

"Wow! You look great Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly as Rin nodded in agreement admiring the woman before her. Sango nodded also as Miroku smiled. Kimiko came in with Souta and then finally the two brother's arrived. InuYasha remained silent as he leaned against the wall. Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully as he kissed Kagome's hand like a gentleman.

"You clean up well, Kagome. I never could have guessed you were heir to the South with how you presented yourself 3 years ago, but you certainly look the part now." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped back.

"I'm not sure to take that as a complaint or compliment, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she bowed her head back to him. Kagome had noticed that in the time it took her to be dressed for the celebration, Shigeru had taken it upon himself to prepare everyone else for it as well. Sango and Rin were dressed in semi-formal kimono's. Shippou in a black kimono as was InuYasha. Miroku looked fine in his usual attire and Sesshoumaru hadn't changed at all. "You all look great!" Kagome told them.

"Kagome. Would you give me the honor of escorting you to your celebration this evening?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I…Uh…I guess?" Kagome replied, she didn't see how he got honor out of it.

"You wish to know why, I assume?" Sesshoumaru asked as if reading her mind. Kagome nodded. "When attending a ball, the Lord or Lady of the castle must be escorted by either their mate or other who reaches the same stature of the one they are escorting. And since neither you nor I have an escort. I see it fitting we go together." Sesshoumaru told her formally.

"Sesshoumaru. We've been enemies for 3 years, please drop the formalities?" Kagome asked him.

"As you wish, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with a simple head nod. Kagome sighed looking around, it was beginning to get dark out, the sunset was amazing from her room's window.

"My lady, I'm sorry to interrupt. The council has arrived, I placed them in your office. Lord Sesshoumaru, you were requested as well." Miako said as she poked her head in to the room. Kagome nodded as she looked to Sesshoumaru, her eyes were suddenly lifeless, he wondered what caused the change so quickly. Kagome walked out of the room with Sesshoumaru following her as they walked to her office.

-Kagome's Office-

Kagome opened the door and walked in, the room fell quiet as Sesshoumaru closed the door and stood beside Kagome's desk after she had sat down in her chair. "Gentleman. What brings you to my lands?" Kagome asked, her voice was ice, it was full of venom.

"We generally greet the new ruler before the celebration." The head of council said. Kagome nodded as she looked at the 5 men in her office.

"Right. And you are?" Kagome asked.

"I am head of the council, Yorukage. To my right is Keitaro and Tsuyomi. On my left is Rei and Satoru." Yorukage introduced. Kagome nodded again and said nothing.

"I see. So I have but one question for you gentleman before I kick you out of my office and off my lands…" Kagome began, she waited to see the surprised looks on their faces before continuing. "Why did you threaten to kill my mother, my unborn brother, and myself if my father didn't fix the problem ages ago with the well and time-traveling? Because you know…My father is dead because of you 5." Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her in almost shock, Kagome's eyes were full of hatred towards the council and she was prepared to beat it out them if she didn't get an answer.

"It was a complex situation. The information of the new time could have been the destruction of it." Satoru spoke up.

"Right, right. So why did my father have to suffer because of a curious 3 year old?" Kagome asked again.

"I'm sorry, my lady?" Yorukage asked. Kagome stood up slamming her fists on her desk, glaring at each member of the council.

"I'll use small words so you'll be sure to understand. My father killed himself to keep my family safe. Ok? Are we following so far? Good. I was 3 years old, and I stumbled upon the well, I fell in by accident. You guys took care of all the demons and left no trace of your presence at all. So why the hell was there a need to threaten my father with the lives of his loved ones?" Kagome yelled angrily. The council said nothing, the could feel her rage coming off her in high tide waves.

"Others in this time knew of the discovery! We had to assure that no others could pass the well." Said Keitaro.

"I don't buy that. Why not just seal the well? Why torture a man with the thought of being alone, which ultimately led him to end his own life to protect us! Now I'm a girl with no father and it is all because of you! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled pointing to the door.

"You cannot dismiss us so easily. We are above you!" Yelled Yorukage.

"You have 10 seconds to leave my office or I will put all 5 of you in the ground 'below' me before you even have time to process this sentence! Now leave." Kagome ordered them again. The door to her office was open, all of her friends heard her threat including 4 other demons who had just arrived to greet Lady Kagome.

The councilmen were not only enraged by such a demand, they were surprised at Kagome's threat level and precise timing. The council knew not of Kagome's power, they also were not aware she was a miko. Kagome stared at them as they stared at her, the clock ticked time away as finally Kagome held a large red ball in her hand surrounded by a pure blue aura. "Be not a fool, Kagome. The penalty of death to a council member is death for you." Yorukago warned. Kagome's smirk intensified as her eyes turned red.

"I'll take my chances…" Kagome said in a demonic voice. Sesshoumaru looked between the 5 members of council and Kagome. The only two questions on his mind and everyone elses was, could she really do it and would she go through with it. They were about to find out.


	9. InuYasha's Mistake

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". Full credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.'

**Chapter 9:** InuYasha's Mistake

Kagome was staring them down, it was quiet except for the few murmurs from the small crowd outside the door. Sesshoumaru noticed something as he watched Kagome prepare to kill the council. Her aura was different, it wasn't even her, it just looked like her. Sesshoumaru made a quick decision as he moved in front of Kagome. "Kagome. Stop this." Sesshoumaru ordered as he looked her dead in her red eyes with his golden orbs.

"Move or I will destroy you as well." Kagome stated coldly.

"I will not let you do this. Kagome, I know you are in there. Come out of it now." Sesshoumaru told her again.

"This is me. Me getting revenge." Kagome replied as she prepared to attack him. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her desk, this took her by surprise as her orb on energy disappeared. "Let go of me!" Kagome ordered.

"No. You will silence yourself and listen. Do you think this is what your father would have wanted! For you to extract revenge for a death he chose? Doing this will only make his sacrifice meaningless." Sesshoumaru told her in a stern, loud voice. Kagome froze as she realized what she was doing, Sesshoumaru was right. If Kagome killed the councilmen, it would make his death mean nothing. Kagome's anger dropped as she calmed down and held her head low.

"Forgive my actions. I don't know what came over me, Yorukage." Kagome apologized as Sesshoumaru let go of her arm and stepped to the side.

"You were upset, there is nothing to forgive. Now come along, this is a celebration!" Rei spoke up.

"Yes, Rei is correct. Let us celebrate the return of the late Lord Takeshi's family to the South!" Yorukage announced. Soon there were smiling faces once more as everyone began leaving the office and returning downstairs to the ballroom. Sesshoumaru remained behind with Kagome seeing she was still standing there very ashamed of herself.

"Kagome. Remember that this is only your first day being a fully demon. You may control your powers, but emotions are very different and they take quite some time to control. All you need is time. Come now, you don't want to be late to your own party, do you?" Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome looked up at him with surprise, this was second time he had given her words of wisdom and in such a calm manner. Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's arm was ready for hers, nodding she smiled and took his arm and they walked out of her office together towards the stairs. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked arm in arm to the ballroom with smiling faces looking only at them.

-Ballroom-

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said as they entered the ballroom.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank you. For stopping me back there…I'm glad I have a friend who can talk some sense in to me when I need it." Kagome smiled as she got on her toes and kissed his cheek and then walked off to greet her guests. Sesshoumaru stood there in complete shock, but when someone came up beside him his cold exterior took over once more.

"It is amazing how fast she moved on from me." Came InuYasha's voice beside him. Sesshoumaru glanced over but then looked forward once more.

"Don't fool yourself little brother. Your miko has no feelings towards me. We are co-workers, rulers. We do not engage in romantic activities. It was a simple thank you for stopping her from making a grave mistake." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I don't know Sesshoumaru. Ever since she stayed with you for a month, it seems like she is only herself again with you." InuYasha told him and then walked off leaving Sesshoumaru with that thought. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome talk with her friends and villagers from her surrounding villages about how to fix certain things. Sesshoumaru turned and walked outside towards the gardens ignoring the thoughts in his mind.

"I, Sesshoumaru have no need for these feelings. Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru scoffed as he stared up at the full moon illuminating the garden he was standing in. Sesshoumaru turned and looked back in on the celebration he saw many people dancing with Kagome but he couldn't help but notice the fakeness in her smile. _'She hides the pain with an illusion. How is it no one else can notice? Am I truly the only one who she is truthful with? I shall see for myself.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he strolled back inside the ballroom heading right for Kagome.

"Kagome. Can we talk?" InuYasha asked as he saw Kagome talking with a few other demons.

"Fine. Talk." Kagome told him as she turned with a sigh.

"I meant alone." InuYasha specified. Kagome rolled her eyes and led him out of the ballroom and up to her room.

"We are alone, so talk." Kagome ordered as she folded her arms over her chest angrily.

"Back in the forest, why did you kill Kikyo?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome's arms dropped with a heavy sigh.

"This really couldn't wait? Fine. I killed her because as I said many times, she was working with Naraku. I took my chance." Kagome told him truthfully.

"You couldn't let me talk to her! She was my lover after all." InuYasha said raising his voice some.

"let me ask you this. Did it hurt you seeing your lover with another man who might I add you hate?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course it hurt! Why would you even…" InuYasha began.

"Now you know how I felt every time I caught you with her." Kagome said as she turned from him and faced the window. InuYasha was becoming angry.

"Is that all you care about doing, Kagome? Hurting me like I accidentally hurt you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome whipped around glaring at him.

"Accidentally? You knew it hurt me! You knew every time I ran off to Modern times. If you didn't know, then you would not have come after me and begged me to come back." Kagome yelled angrily.

"I needed you to find the shards!" InuYasha yelled.

"And that is all you care about. Just finding those stupid shards! Once I complete that jewel I will get rid of it forever." Kagome told him.

"And all those times you got hurt, it was your own fault! Maybe if you would have told me that you loved me, I would have been more careful when sneaking around or just told you to forget it." InuYasha yelled back. Kagome was appalled at his response.

"Better shut up InuYasha…" Kagome warned.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please. You don't have the guts to. You're still in love with me, aren't you. That is why you keep backing down. Because you still love me." InuYasha said in shock. Kagome had enough, she wouldn't listen to this anymore. Kagome reached a hand up and slapped him across the face.

"I don't love you anymore. Get out." Kagome ordered him. Before she could react InuYasha pushed her on the bed and held her down.

"I'm not leaving. You took Kikyo from me, and I'm gonna make you pay for it." InuYasha growled with red eyes. Kagome saw it, his demon was coming through.

"Get off of me right now!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha ignored her as he used one hand to hold her arms above her head, he used his spare hand to rip her clothes off her body. Kagome couldn't get him off, he was still stronger than her and without her arms she couldn't blast him off. "Get off! Stop this now!" Kagome yelled angrily but couldn't get away.

Downstairs Sesshoumaru had been looking for Kagome to talk with her but he was finding that she was no where to be seen. "Jaken. Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Last I saw, she and InuYasha left the room to talk." Jaken replied as he continued to keep an eye on Rin who was dancing with Souta. Sesshoumaru walked away to continue looking for Kagome and now his brother. Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs until he reached Kagome's room where he heard her yell at InuYasha. Feeling an sense of worry he burst in the room to see Kagome pinned beneath InuYasha and naked.

"Just leave Sesshoumaru. This is none of your business!" InuYasha growled angrily. Sesshoumaru felt anger take over as he rushed in and threw InuYasha off of Kagome who quickly curled up by the head of the bed. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome who was shaking with fear holding herself tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to InuYasha who was beginning to get up.

"If you value your life, InuYasha you will leave immediately." Sesshoumaru growled demonically. InuYasha looked at his brother, then to the traumatized Kagome.

"This is far from over wench…" InuYasha said then jumped out the window and ran off. Sesshoumaru faced Kagome and took off his outer kimono and handed it to Kagome. She didn't move, so he wrapped it around her and backed away.

"YORUKAGE!" Sesshoumaru roared turning from Kagome. The council as well as Sango and Kimiko came running upstairs. Yorukage looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and grew angry. "Before you accuse me of anything, InuYasha did this. I came in and saw him atop of Kagome trying to force himself on her. I threw him off and then he took off in to the forest from the window." Sesshoumaru explained and then he left the room unable to stand the sight of the crime committed by his own brother.

"Find InuYasha, now." Yorukage ordered. The guards nodded and took off with their orders. Sango and Kimiko went right to Kagome who refused to speak a word. Sesshoumaru stood outside the room against the wall.

'_InuYasha. What have you done…Your actions tonight may have broken Kagome, forever.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at the ceiling and for the first time in his life, he felt ashamed and worthless. Sesshoumaru could do nothing except stay out of the room, if he hadn't left Kagome alone this would not have happened. Sesshoumaru becoming enraged once more took off down the hall and out of the castle to find InuYasha.

Inside Kagome's room was nothing but confusion. Kimiko and Sango were trying to calm Kagome down but all attempts failed. Kagome remained silent, crying slowly and shaking wildly with fear. "I want to be alone. Now." Kagome finally said. Her voice was cold, empty. Kimiko and Sango stared at one another with worry hearing Kagome's order they nodded and cleared the room out as Kagome had requested. Once everyone was out Kagome erected a barrier around herself and stayed in the same position all night. Her head on her knees which were pulled up to her chest. Kagome did not cry nor did she talk all night.

-With The Council and Gang-

The guests had left on request of the council. Everyone who remained sat around the table to discuss the event that took place. Yorukage stepped up and looked around at the Eastern and Northern lords with their mates, then he looked to Sango, Miroku, and Kimiko. The children were told to go to bed. "You, slayer. What is the relationship between InuYasha and the Lady?" Yorukage asked.

"We have traveled together for 3 years searching out the Shikon shards and trying to destroy Naraku. Kagome and InuYasha have never seen eye to eye. These last few months, everything changed between them when Kagome caught InuYasha with the former guardian of the jewel, Kikyo. His actions then caused Kagome to run off, they have argued ever since." Sango answered.

"Did anything happen as of late that would cause InuYasha to assault Kagome the way he did this evening?" Yorukage asked.

"Well, Kagome killed Kikyo when she revealed herself to be working with our enemy, Naraku. InuYasha was very hurt about it. Both Kagome killing her and Kikyo working with Naraku. But no, nothing else I can think of would set him off to this level." Miroku replied this time. Suddenly Sesshoumaru walked in angry but keeping his calm.

"He has been found and restrained. The guards will deliver him. Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked looking around not seeing Kagome but then again he did not expect her to be after what happened.

"Kagome asked everyone to leave, once we did she put a barrier around herself. She hasn't moved since." Sango replied. Sesshoumaru needing nothing else, left the room to check on her.

-Kagome's Room-

Kagome heard a knock, she sensed it to be Sesshoumaru and didn't answer. She heard it again but refused to answer. "Kagome, open the door or I will break it down." Sesshoumaru ordered her. Kagome didn't move. Just as he had said, Sesshoumaru broke the door and walked in only to come in contact with her barrier and step back. "Kagome. Tell me how this happened." Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. It doesn't matter! Why would it! My friend betrayed me in the worst way…" Kagome cried out. Sesshoumaru felt a sting of pain from her words.

"He will not get away, we have caught him Kagome. But in order to give him punishment, I need to know how it happened." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome didn't even look at him, Sesshoumaru could tell this was eating away at her. Reluctantly, Kagome dropped her barrier and let him in. Sesshoumaru walked in after shutting the door and sat on the edge of her bed. "Tell me everything." Sesshoumaru asked her in a calm, and small sincere voice. Kagome nodded as she began telling Sesshoumaru about the argument and what led InuYasha to attack her the way he did.

"And…that is when you came in…" Kagome cried. Sesshoumaru nodded taking in what she said, at part he wanted to run downstairs and kill InuYasha himself but something told him to stay with Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the door opening it.

"I will tell the council. You do not have to come down until you are ready, Kagome. Try to rest. You will be safe, this I promise you. And…I sorry my 'brother' has done this to you." Sesshoumaru said as he left the room. Once he was out, Kagome began crying once more, this continued until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru had given the council Kagome's statement about that night, afterwards he slapped InuYasha across the face and walked away from him. That night, Sesshoumaru stood guard outside of Kagome's room along side the two best guards the council could find in her army. The council decided they would finish decisions in the morning, after that was chosen because it was late everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep.


	10. Realizations And Broken

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 10:** Realization And Broken.

The damage had been done, InuYasha's actions were known through out the castle. It was only a few days since the incident where InuYasha tried to take advantage of Kagome. InuYasha was banished from the Southern lands and the price of returning was eminent death on sight. 4 guards escorted InuYasha from the lands on the night of the new moon and he hadn't been seen since. The council had returned to their base, the Northern and Eastern lords as well as their mates returned to their lands. Sesshoumaru remained in the South refusing to leave for reasons of his own.

Kagome had refused to leave her room since the incident. Kimiko and Sango tried countless times to get her out of the room but she wouldn't move. Even Rin and Shippo tried but Kagome still did not leave her room. Miako brought her 3 meals a day and anything else she asked for which wasn't much except to be left alone. Everyone was downstairs in the dining room for a discussion about Kagome.

"What is this meeting about? I see no reason why we need to meet to discuss Kagome. It is clear why she is upset." Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"Yes, as do we. But she can not continue to live like this. Locked away in her room. She has been there for days." Kimiko said, very concerned for her daughter.

"Kagome has left the room at night. She bathes and does her work as any ruler would. I still see no problem." Sesshoumaru replied.

"How do you know?" Sango asked curiously looking to Sesshoumaru now.

"I never sleep. Is that not obvious. I am a demon, I do not require the amount of sleep you mortals do. Continuing on, I wander the hallways and I see Kagome exit her room, bathe, work, then return to her room before the sun rises." Sesshoumaru explained with his eyes closed as he sat back in his chair.

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you purposely wander close to her room just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Sango said with a sarcastic voice.

"You do know me. As such, you should be quick to know that I do not show emotions of love." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I never said anything about love. I said watch to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You came up with love on your own, Sesshoumaru." Sango smirked. Sesshoumaru froze for only a moment before he stood up and began walking away, he stopped at the door and turned his head slightly.

"Kagome will be fine. What InuYasha did destroyed her spirit. She only needs time, do not pressure her or what she is now will only become worse." Sesshoumaru told them.

"If you know so much, why don't you talk to her!" Shippo told him standing before him now. Sesshoumaru looked down to see the fox kit and his ward, Rin.

"Yes, please Lord Sesshoumaru? We miss Lady Kagome so much and we want her to feel better." Rin pleaded. Sesshoumaru tolled his eyes at the pleading children, but he couldn't say no to Rin and truthfully he did want to personally check on Kagome to see if everyone's suspicions were true about Kagome being truly broken.

"Very well. I will speak with her." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice then walked past the children and up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"I bet you anything Kagome is going to blast him from the room and he will see our concerns." Miroku said as small joke looking to Sango.

"No…I actually think that Sesshoumaru will be the one to make her feel better. He is very good with words." Sango said looking at where Sesshoumaru was standing only moments before. Kimiko nodded in agreement as they then began to continue talking of ways to help Kagome.

-Kagome's Room-

Kagome had been staring out the window in her usual position of her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Her purple eyes were glazed over with hate and sadness, almost lifeless. Kagome heard a knock and glanced over quickly. "I don't want to talk, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said loud enough to be heard. Suddenly the door opened and she looked to see him walk in and shit the door behind him.

"You don't have to. I wish to speak with you. You can listen." Sesshoumaru said as he stood before her bed. Kagome flinched, she could hear slight agitation in his voice which proceeded to remind her of how the incident with InuYasha took place.

"Fine. Talk…" Kagome told him looking away again.

"I know you are hurting, Lady Kagome. But pain can not run your life. What InuYasha did to you was truly despicable and a betrayal of your friendship and even your love for him. It was a low, crime he committed out of his own pain and grieving of Kikyo." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome hadn't looked at him at all, she only blinked a few times but Sesshoumaru could sense her sadness rising, he knew the memories were coming back.

"It doesn't make it right to take his pain out on me…" Kagome said in a cold voice.

"I was not done. No, it does not make it right. But are you really so weak to allow his pathetic pain to run your life and ultimately destroy you?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome's head snapped up in anger.

"I was betrayed! What he did to me hurts! If you were in my shoes, would you just let it go and act as it never happened?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yes. Because I chose it to be as such, and you can to." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome got up and walked around the bed standing before him angrily.

"No it is because you are a cold jerk! Nothing bothers you! So nothing ever hurts…" Kagome said, her sadness returning now.

"This has nothing to do with being 'cold', Kagome. Nothing bothers me and nothing hurts because I do not let it. We lead our own lives, we choose how it will turn out, and we choose how we feel. Nobody controls our lives, except ourselves. So I ask you again, Kagome. Who control your life? You or InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"I control my life…But it still hurts." Kagome said looking away some.

"And it will. But you can't let it run your life. Many people care about you, don't turn them away when they are trying to help you. Trust me, Kagome…You do not want to be cold the remaining duration of your life." Sesshoumaru told her as he turned from her and opened the door to leave.

"I will do as I please. Being cold doesn't make it hurt…So I think I'll stay this way. It gets you through life, it will work for me too." Kagome said as she resumed her position on the bed. Sesshoumaru turned a bit hearing her words. "You can go now." Kagome dismissed him. Sesshoumaru stared at her for only a few seconds and then left shutting the door behind him.

'_She can't possibly be serious. Does she honestly believe being cold will get her through life? She has truly been broken…Is this how I present myself? Am I this cold as well?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at the door Kagome was behind. _'A feeling unknown to me comes forward when I talk to Kagome in her current state. A feeling of protection, a need to make her happy.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he walked away from the room with only one last thought of his mind, _"Perhaps it is I who needs to show her that life is better when happy. Or is the truth of the matter that I am the only one who can return her to her normal self.'_

Sesshoumaru re-entered the dining room to see the small groups remained the same as before he went to talk to Kagome. "Any luck?" Kimiko asked with some hope.

"No. But I do believe I know how to return her to normal. Kimiko, may I speak with you alone?" Sesshoumaru requested. Kimiko blinked but nodded as she walked a few steps away with Sesshoumaru. "Do you think you are able to watch the South for 2 weeks?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I suppose I am capable of such a task. Why do you ask?" Kimiko inquired.

"I am going to take Kagome away from here, to the West. When InuYasha hurt her before with the dead miko, she willingly requested to remain in the West and was rather happy. I am led to believe taking her back to a place she was happy may fix the problem. Kagome remaining in the room she is in currently is only letting her re-live the memory of what InuYasha did, thus making her unable to recover." Sesshoumaru explained in short. Kimiko nodded understanding.

"I believe you might be right. Will you be taking Rin and Jaken as well?" Kimiko asked.

"Jaken yes, Rin should stay here with Shippo. It will keep her busy." Sesshoumaru said.

"Very well. I am curious as to how you will get her out of her room and agree to go to the West for 2 weeks." Kimiko asked. Sesshoumaru gave a smirk as he began walking away.

"Best if you do not question my ideas. If 'InuYasha' shows up tomorrow morning, act accordingly but make sure to urge Kagome to come with me to safety." Sesshoumaru said. His plan was simple but he would not reveal how it would work.. It was a rather mean idea but fool proof. Kimiko watched him walk away wondering what he mean but she would sure it would make sense, she knew Sesshoumaru would never harm Kagome. The remainder of the night was of course dinner excluding Sesshoumaru, and then bed after some time talking and Kimiko letting Sango and Miroku in on Sesshoumaru's plan to help Kagome.

-The Next Morning-

Sesshoumaru waited down the hall of Kagome's room, knowing it was about the time she would return after her bath and work session. Sesshoumaru made sure not to be seen or sensed as he saw his plan forming. Kagome walked to her room quietly but suddenly was grabbed and she screamed awakening everyone in the castle. "I told you I would be back, Kagome…" Came InuYasha's voice from behind. Kagome froze as her body refused to move. Sesshoumaru looked to 'InuYasha' and nodded and then he rushed up and pulled InuYasha off her, and pulled her arm.

"Quickly, I need to get you away from here." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome ran beside him.

"Where are we going? I can't leave my family alone with him!" Kagome yelled trying to turn back.

"They can take care of themselves. You are in no state of mind to be fighting off the one who hurt you so badly. We will take our leave to the West until it is safe." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You are kidding right?" Kagome asked until she saw InuYasha gaining on them. Kagome lost it as she held Sesshoumaru's hand and they vanished completely.

-Western Lands-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru appeared outside of the Western castle and had a hard landing. "What the hell was that?" Sesshoumaru asked rather shocked.

"I…I don't know…I got scared and we teleported I think…" Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Why did we come here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled her up.

"I guess I just come where I know I'm safe…" Kagome said as she looked away. Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, it was working and he had been right. Kagome did feel safer at the West, her coldness was already beginning to fade.

"let us go inside. Your mother will write when it is safe." Sesshoumaru said as he began walking to the gate. Kagome walked past him with her eyes closed.

"Whatever…" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He had spoken to soon. Kagome was right back to being cold, this was going to take more effort. Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to her old room from a few months before, and then he returned to his office to write to Kimiko and explain why 'InuYasha was there. It was easy to understand that Sesshoumaru hired a shape-shifting guard to appear as InuYasha and scare Kagome out of the castle. Sesshoumaru ended the letter and assured he would return Kagome back to her old self before the two weeks ended. Sesshoumaru sealed the letter and sent it off with his fasted messenger.

Sesshoumaru decided to let Kagome have one more day to change on her own, hoping his words from the day before would have an effect, if not he would get through to her. He promised her mother he would, and he felt a personal need to help Kagome before for an reason unexplained to even him, he did feel that he had to care for her, protect her, help her in any way.


	11. Sesshoumaru's Past

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". Full credit belongs to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 11: **Sesshoumaru's Past

Sesshoumaru, a demon of his word had given Kagome more than 1 day to change. Very generously Sesshoumaru had given Kagome 3 days but his efforts were useless. Kagome had only made her appearance at meals or Sesshoumaru's request. The rest of the time she spent in her room sulking about the incident with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru admitted that his method to get Kagome to come to the West was harsh but it had worked and now he could spend some time helping her get back on her feet to rule her lands. Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office coming up with a plan to help her, he knew what had to be done but he wondered if he could do it.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his desk with a nod ready to tackle his task of helping Kagome. He strolled out of his office and to Kagome's room while thinking of how to begin this plan of his. Sesshoumaru reached her door and knocked twice and waited for an answer. "Has my mother sent word of the castle being safe?" Came Kagome's voice.

"No, nothing yet, Kagome. But I assure you when the letter arrives with the news, you will be first to know of it. May I come in?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It is your castle, ya know." Kagome replied in a bored tone. Sesshoumaru sighed as he opened the door and stepped in looking at her.

"This is true, however I am not one to barge in unannounced nor invasion of privacy." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The same as before. I would like you to stop this senseless coldness towards life itself." Sesshoumaru told her as she walked over to block her view of the outside.

"Yeah, and I wanted InuYasha to love me, not betray me then try to rape me. Didn't happen, did it?" Kagome told him angrily.

"Honestly Kagome, I didn't think you were this weak to let an almost incident ruin you completely. Perhaps you are not your father's daughter after all." Sesshoumaru said as he sighed looking away some. Kagome got to her feet and stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Take that back…" Kagome ordered.

"I do not believe I will nor should I. Your father was a strong man, he never would have let something so small bring him down." Sesshoumaru told her eyes closed now.

"He was a man! I'm 17 and my best friend who I loved betrayed me and then…"Kagome began but Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I know. The whole castle knows. You are missing the point. If your father was here would you be like this? Or would you take his words of wisdom and do something about it?" Sesshoumaru inquired, Kagome said nothing. "There is the point. If your father were here you would not be acting this way. He would be encouraging you to get over it and move on." Sesshoumaru added.

"You don't understand how much it hurts me…But then again, you wouldn't. You don't feel anything." Kagome sighed sitting back down on the bed.

"I feel nothing because I do not allow myself to. But even that within itself is a lie. If I felt nothing, I would have left Rin for dead 3 years ago. I would not have saved you. But ponder this…Though I feel nothing because I am cold and heartless as InuYasha might say, do you think I am happy being this way? Do you assume I get some form of pleasure out of this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, actually." Kagome replied. There was the answer. Sesshoumaru stepped back to think for a moment.

'_She is under the impression and I am happy being the way I am. Is this why she says being cold helps. I see what I must do now.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he looked to Kagome. "I propose a deal." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome lifted her head and stared at him.

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Kagome asked.

"Happiness. You give me 10 days to prove to you that being heartless is not the answer. If I can show you a better way to deal with this pain, a way to move on and be happy then you must continue on your life being happy as you once were." Sesshoumaru said.

"And if you can't?" Kagome asked.

"Then I will back down and let you lead your own life the way you want to." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome thought for a moment as she held out her hand.

"Deal." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru shook her hand then backed out and left the room. "When does this start?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Tonight." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome sat down on her bed and sighed. She wanted to know why he was trying so hard to help her move past this but she really wanted to see if he could. Kagome shrugged it off and prepared to look presentable for their evening meal. Kagome took a shower and dressed in the wardrobe Sesshoumaru had made for her when she was there as his hostage, more like a guest because she was so cooperative.

Meanwhile downstairs, Sesshoumaru was preparing the dinner as well as himself, he knew what had to be done. Aside from trying to help Kagome, he thought it was time for a change. If Sesshoumaru was to help Kagome, he had to help himself and take his own advice. 3 hours passed and soon the moon was illuminating the dark blue sky overhead. Sesshoumaru waited in the dining room for Kagome's arrival.

Kagome sighed as she strolled down the stairs in her white yukata with a tiger lily pattern down the right arm and across the front down the left leg. Kagome reached out and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru beside the table, and the dining room dimmed. "Well, I'm here." Kagome stated as Sesshoumaru walked over and bowed softly taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I see this. Please, follow me." Sesshoumaru asked in a gentleman's voice. Kagome though confused nodded and followed him with a heavy sigh. Sesshoumaru led her past the table and outside to the gardens. Outside she felt the cool breeze, she felt calm for once. Sesshoumaru led her to the center of the garden where there was a round table set for two. "We shall dine outside this evening." Sesshoumaru told her as he pulled out her chair for her. Kagome sat and looked around.

"Sesshoumaru, what is all this?" Kagome asked as she watched Sesshoumaru sit across from her.

"Dinner. Is that not clear?" Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome rolled her eyes at his remark. "I noticed during your first stay at the castle, you enjoy the gardens. So I decided we would dine under the stars." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I don't see how this will help me…" Kagome told him with an honest voice.

"Come now, Kagome. We are alone, tell me the truth. What really has you so upset. The fact InuYasha tried to take advantage of you? Or the fact he did not return the feelings you held for him?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her with a serious but sincere look. Kagome stood up biting her lip and turned from him to walk away but Sesshoumaru took hold of her hand and refused to let her walk away.

"Let go…You aren't helping me…" Kagome said, her voice was beginning to crack. Sesshoumaru knew he was getting through to her.

"That is the problem, Kagome. I cannot help you if you are choosing to shut down. So answer my question. What is the real reason you are hurting?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome said nothing at first but she sighed and stopped struggling.

"He didn't love me back…He told Kikyou that I was nothing to him…Just a jewel collector…" Kagome said, that had done it. Kagome was crying now and Sesshoumaru was already up standing behind her but not letting go of her hand.

"Let it out. This is why you are hurting, you won't let it out. Cry, Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome didn't fight it, she cried hard. Sesshoumaru nodded thanking the gods she was giving in. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close and let her cry on his shoulder, he rubbed her back. After 10 minutes Kagome calmed some and stepped back.

"I'm…sorry." Kagome said bowing her head.

"No need to apologize. Kagome, come sit with me. There is something I wish to tell you." Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome nodded as they sat together on a bench under a sakura tree. "Kagome. Since the incident where I saved your life, I felt as if I am the one who needs to protect you. I do not know why. To see you in this state…I feel the need to help you, make you feel better." Sesshoumaru confessed. Kagome stared at him in almost shock.

"But you've been cold forever according to InuYasha…" Kagome said.

"That is because long ago, I was hurt by a woman. I vowed to never let it happen again so I became cold. I will be honest with you, Kagome. I did not realize how cold I was until I saw what my little brother did to you. He broke you and for an unexplained reason, I can't stand to see you hurting." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What did the woman do to you?" Kagome asked.

"At one time, I was engaged to her. She was a beautiful demoness. It was a week before our mating and she went out with the lady's of the other lands. She never returned the next morning. I gave it until lunch then began searching for her. I found the lady of the east and lady of the north but when I asked about my soon to be mate, they looked away from me. Eventually I was told she left them in the forest and took off. I continued my search and found my mate to be." Sesshoumaru stopped looking away from Kagome.

"What…had happened?" Kagome asked him now, she could see this was painful for him to talk about but it was beginning to make her understand.

"Everything about her had been a lie. She was really a human, who sought out a witch to make her appear and smell like a demon. When I found her, she was laying with another demon. I was enraged but remained calm enough to hear what her explanation. I learned she was going to mate me, give me an heir, kill me, then she and the demon she laid with would take over my lands. I lost control and killed them." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up staring at the moon.

"So, you don't hate humans because of InuYasha's mother, you hate them because your ex-lover deceived you…Sesshoumaru, I'm…so sorry." Kagome said.

"This is correct." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome got up and hugged him from behind.

"So you've been hiding all this pain. This woman never returned your feelings, and betrayed you. Just as InuYasha did to me…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru turned around and hugged her back with a soft look in his eyes.

"Kagome. That unfortunate event took place while I was only 17 myself. Well, 17 in human years. As I'm sure you can see, it has been quite sometime. I let the coldness and pain take over me. But upon seeing you in the forest that day, something inside me told me to save you. So I did, and when I learned what InuYasha did to you, to see the pain it caused you. I saw myself in you. I saw the pain I felt, I saw the cold that hid the pain." Sesshoumaru told her as he sat down on the bench once more.

"I guess I did kind'a turn in to you. I mean, I figured being like you would let me numb the pain…But one thing I don't understand…You told me to move on…why couldn't you?" Kagome asked him.

"I suppose I never gave myself the chance to feel those emotions again. And I remained heartless for so long, hiding the pain that I never tried to move on and love again. Fearing no one could ever be brave enough to stand in front of me, to love a beast like me." Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes.

"Why tell me all this?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did. I chose not to move on because I'm a stubborn dog. But you are still young and very beautiful, Kagome. I know you will find someone one day who will make you happy. I don't want you to give up." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up to let her be with those thoughts.

"Then you can't give up either!" Kagome called to him. Sesshoumaru froze in his stepped with wide eyes but he wasn't facing her. Sesshoumaru pulled himself together and began walking away again. Kagome stood there watching him leave, her heart was racing. Had she really just told Sesshoumaru not to give up, to try loving again? Was she asking for a death wish? Kagome shook her head and went back to her room to collect herself.

-Sesshoumaru's Office-

Sesshoumaru sat in his office thinking about what Kagome said. He did get what he was planning. Kagome now understood why he was cold, and he knew why she went cold. Sesshoumaru could still hear Kagome's word running through his mind. She didn't want him to give up. Sesshoumaru stood facing his window. "Perhaps we aren't so different after all." Sesshoumaru said.

-Kagome's Room-

'_Sesshoumaru wants me to love again…He should do the same! Being cold for almost 5 years…'_ That is when it hit Kagome like a pile of bricks. Her eyes widened as she looked out her window, she could see Sesshoumaru's office lamp still lit. Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest as she came to terms with all Sesshoumaru said. _'He can't…Possibly be falling for me, can he? That is just…No! Just go to sleep Kagome…'_ Kagome told herself as she laid down and closed her eyes falling asleep. Sesshoumaru saw her lamp go out and sighed, he hoped she would catch on that he was beginning to realize that his coldness had gone on long enough and he was going to try for love again. Sesshoumaru knew only time would tell, and it would be a slow process but he was willing to wait.


	12. Making A Move

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". Full credit belongs to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 12: Making A Move**

Kagome woke up to the sun in her eyes and birds chirping outside her window and for once she didn't immediately shoo them away. Kagome smiled softly as sat up in bed and stretched her arms to the ceiling then stood up. Kagome made her bed quickly and gathered a towel and change of clothes in her arms then ran to the hot springs to get clean. Kagome cleaned herself and got dressed in a kimono that Sesshoumaru had gotten for her when she had saved his life, afterwards she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

-With Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru had stayed up as usual, around 4 in the morning he conducted his patrol of his lands and returned before sunrise. Sesshoumaru was in his office working on business deals with the other lands while thinking of his next move to help Kagome realize that being cold would get her nothing but misery in life. Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise when a knock came at his door so early. "Enter." Sesshoumaru spoke. Sesshoumaru looked up as he heard the door open and saw Kagome standing there with a tray of food.

"Morning." Kagome greeted as she walked in with a small smile. Sesshoumaru was a little confused as he watched Kagome put the food on a chair in front of the desk.

"I didn't expect you up so early. I trust your sleep was well." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Mmhm. I brought breakfast." Kagome told him as she poured him a glass of water then handed him a plate of food.

"I have cooks for this, Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah I know but, we sort'a skipped dinner last night so I figured I'd do something nice for you. I mean, you have saved my life, protected me, and trying to help me. It was the least I could do." Kagome smiled as she bit a piece of her toast.

"Well it looks great. I honestly had no idea you cooked, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said rather impressed as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs with melted cheese on them.

"I love to cook. I was InuYasha's personal cooker while we traveled together. Never said thank you though." Kagome sighed heavily. Sesshoumaru spotted it and it became so much clearer what he had to do in order to help Kagome move on.

"I'm going to go back to being cold just one more time…" Sesshoumaru began as his eyes turned cold once more making Kagome's smile fade. "You will not mention his name around me again." Sesshoumaru warned. Kagome nodded slowly as she continued to eat silently. Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal as he continued to eat as well. "It's nothing against you, Kagome. I have always hated my younger brother and the incident occurring with you just gives me one more reason to hate him." Sesshoumaru told her.

"No, it's ok. I understand." Kagome replied her smile returning once more. This made Sesshoumaru feel good about himself. He had managed to change her entire outlook on life in merely a few hours from the night before.

"Another reason you may have overlooked, Kagome. You having traveled with him for 3 years, you have many memories. Both good and bad, yes?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked at him while she sat back and sipped her water.

"Of course…" Kagome answered.

"This hurts you so much because of that fact. When you put him in your past, you can have a future. Until then, this will continue to hurt you." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded as she stood up to collect the dishes but Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Kagome, you have done enough. Let the maids do their jobs. Misako!" Sesshoumaru called out. The maid Kagome had met on her first day in the West came rushing un to her lord's side.

"Yes my lord?" Misako replied bowing.

"Please, clear the dirty dishes. Then you may take your daughter, Saiya to the festival for her birthday." Sesshoumaru said. Misako looked at him with some surprise as she cleared the dishes. "Yes, I remember your request. Hurry along now." Sesshoumaru said. Misako bowed a few times in thanks as she smiled and headed out the door to complete her chores. Kagome smiled some as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you are becoming…more generous and understanding." Kagome pointed out.

"It would appear so. I suppose your kindness has rubbed off on me, Kagome." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Heh…But seriously. We should talk." Kagome said with a more serious tone now. Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully, he didn't sense sadness or hurt but he did catch a strong sense of curiosity.

"Very well. Would you like to stay here or go for a walk?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"A walk would be fine." Kagome answered. Without another word Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood from their seats and left his office to go for a walk through out the castle.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I want answers. But first…Back in the South. When…he showed up…Was it really him or did you hire someone to act as him so I would come with you here?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened up as he was in shock and showing it fully.

"How did you…" Sesshoumaru began to ask.

"Didn't smell like him and even he doesn't have a death wish that bad to come back after banishment. Besides, you were acting off. I guess I put the pieces together." Kagome smiled some. This threw Sesshoumaru way off, he wasn't expecting her to of discovered his plan.

"You never cease to surprise me. Yes, it is true. I hired a shape shifter to plan as my younger brother to scare you into coming with me." Sesshoumaru revealed. He was waiting for Kagome to yell at him but she didn't and he continued to stare at her. "Aren't you angry with me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A little but, I honestly wanted an excuse to get out without having to face everyone and then they talk me out of it. So thanks." Kagome replied as she continued walking. Sesshoumaru walked beside her waiting for her next question. "Next, I wanna know why only you thought to get me out of the castle? Why only you show this much interest in helping me?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before he stopped and looked at her.

"Have you ever wondered why I just come and attack my younger brother while I'm out? Occasionally, I just need some time away from the work. I assumed it would work for you as well." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded listening to him. "You had just found out you were a demon and heir to the South. Then, someone you loved deeply hurt you in such a vile, unforgiving way. You needed to be away from that in order to heal." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I see. Seems you know exactly how to handle these sorts of things." Kagome said as they exited the castle and reached the gardens.

"Even rulers need a break. Honestly, this to me is an opportunity to get to know you better. We have been fighting for 3 years and now we are to be co-workers." Sesshoumaru told her as they walked through the colorful garden.

"I don't think that is such a bad idea. How about we make it a game? You ask and I tell then we switch?" Kagome asked him.

"Sounds…Interesting. I shall start. Ask anything you'd like." Sesshoumaru said glancing to her.

"Umm…wow jeeze. You'd think I'd know what to ask…How old were you when you started ruling the West?" Kagome asked finally.

"I was perhaps 16. My father died and my mother had left. I took it upon myself to rule. The council helped me at first but it really isn't so hard." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome nodded understanding. "What was it like living in the future?" Sesshoumaru asked her now.

"Interesting question. Well, it was huge. We had cars not horse drawn carriages, gas stove instead wood fire, roads instead of dirt paths, school to learn things about past, stores which are like markets, and we wore pants, shirts, and shoes not kimonos and sandals. It was actually really cool." Kagome answered.

"I can't even begin to imagine such a place." Sesshoumaru told her truthfully.

"Most can't. I guess that is what makes it such an adventure." Kagome said. "My turn. What made you save Rin and let her travel with you?" Kagome asked him with a smile.

"Originally, saving her was a test. When I received Tenseiga, I did not understand its purpose. After InuYasha had used the Wind Scar, I was injured and Rin tried to help me. I found her dead in the forest and used Tenseiga. She followed me for a while but then it seemed like the right thing to do to keep her with me. She was after all, only 8." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You act like a father towards her." Kagome smiled, this was making her wish her father had been around to protect her and guide her.

"I suppose it can be seen as such. Do you believe you can rid the world of the Jewel?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome looked at him, it was an odd question.

"Yes, I do. And do you think you'll ever love again?" Kagome asked. She had been hesitant to ask but she wanted to see if when she yelled at him not to give up, he would in fact listen or at least think about it.

"It is a possibility. Even I do not know what the future holds." Sesshoumaru replied as they stopped and looked at one another. "Do you think you will ever love again?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"After some time. Yes, I do believe I will love again." Kagome said with a small smile. Their eyes were locked with one another. Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her chest as Sesshoumaru could feel his beast urging him to make a move. Both were stubborn as they stepped back with a chuckle and looked away. "Tale as old as time…True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends…Unexpectedly…" Kagome sang lightly. Sesshoumaru turned his head to listen more closely but she didn't continue, it was as if she was telling him something but he couldn't figure it out.

"It is good to hear you will not give up. I believe I should send word to your mother that you know the truth about why you are here. That it, unless you wish you just simply return?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Actually, would it be to much trouble to you if I just…stayed here for a bit longer?" Kagome asked him, her cheeks were a little flushed, Sesshoumaru wondered if she was getting sick.

"It is no trouble, Kagome. Stay as long as you need to." Sesshoumaru replied gently.

"I think I'm ok now. I'm staying because…I like it here. I feel…safe and happy." Kagome whispered, but she knew he could here. Sesshoumaru was shocked, InuYasha had been right that night at the celebration.

/Flashback/

"_I don't know Sesshoumaru. Ever since she stayed with you for a month, it's like she can only be herself with you." InuYasha had told him before walking off and leaving Sesshoumaru with his own thoughts. _

'_She hides her pain with an illusion. Am I the only one she is truthful with. I shall see for myself.' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked over to Kagome to see if his theory was correct._

/End Flashback/

'_Was I correct? Is she truly happy when around me? She does seem to be herself again. Perhaps I do need to see if my brother's theory is correct also. I need to know for myself.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he followed Kagome back to the castle to prepare for lunch. The day continued on as Sesshoumaru and Kagome kept up their game of asking one another questions. They were slowly coming to conclusion that perhaps they weren't so different after all, and that they only needed sometime to talk. The hours ticked away and soon it was night fall and dinner was ready.

-Dinner-

Kagome had gone to the dining room at normal time but she found no table set with food and Sesshoumaru wasn't there. Kagome had been given the message to meet Sesshoumaru in his room before dinner. Kagome nodded and walked away to see Sesshoumaru like requested. "Sesshoumaru, where is dinner? I checked the dining room but the cooks sent me to find you." Kagome asked as she slowly walked in to his room after knocking and given the ok to come in.

"Yes, Kagome. That is because tonight we will dine here." Sesshoumaru said as he opened a door to reveal a table set for two on a balcony that had the perfect view for the moon and stars.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed as she walked on to the balcony to admire what Sesshoumaru had set up for their dinner.

"Does this please you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing…" Kagome replied as she sat down in the chair. Sesshoumaru sat down as well and they began eating in silence, occasionally talking. Dinner ended within the hour and the cooks had cleared the food and table away leaving just Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the balcony.

"It is a clear night. I don't remember the last time I came out here to just stare at the stars." Sesshoumaru said as he looked around outside at the night sky.

"Maybe you should come out more often. I love standing under the stars and moon." Kagome said as she sat down and laid on the balcony stone floor with her arms behind her head. Sesshoumaru watched her and decided to see what she saw. Sesshoumaru laid down in the same position and looked up.

"Looks interesting from this angle. Do you do this often?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"When I have time or when its this clear." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes smiling, a genuine smile as well. Sesshoumaru looked over at her, the moon illuminated her skin and gave the impression of it glowing.

"I agree it is quite a sight to see. But it doesn't compare to you." Sesshoumaru said as he looked back up knowing Kagome was looking back at him now.

"Uh…heh…What was that last part?" Kagome asked, it was clear she was blushing now. Sesshoumaru sat up and looked over to her as she was already sitting up facing him. Their eyes met and locked with an intent stare.

"I do not like repeating myself. However, I said…The moon and starts are a sight to see but you, Kagome do not compare in the least." Sesshoumaru repeated. Kagome was in shock, was he calling her beautiful? Kagome was beside herself with confusion but it all vanished when Sesshoumaru leaned in and captured her lips with his own in a passionate, slow kiss. Kagome's eyes widened in shock but soon she melted right into the kiss. It only lasted about 40 seconds until Sesshoumaru pulled back gently and stood up leaving Kagome to recover.

"Um…wha-what was that for?" Kagome managed to get out as she looked up at him.

"You told me I cannot give up. And I do not intend to. You asked me if I would ever love again? I do believe that I am falling in love with you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her simply as he returned inside of the room leaving Kagome in shock as he simply sat on his bed with his eyes closed wondering if making a move like he did would help her or hurt her more. Sesshoumaru wondered what Kagome was thinking or if she would even return his feelings. He assumed only time would tell.


	13. A Choice To Make

**Not So Different**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". Full credit belongs to the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 13: A Choice To Make**

The night continued on. Sesshoumaru had left Kagome in complete shock after kissing her, he had gone to his room to continue working. Kagome however remained staring at the sky thinking about the kiss and how it made her feel. Kagome was leaning on the balcony in deep thought. The kiss had taken her by surprise but at the same time she didn't mind it. _'What am I thinking…He said might be and even then he could be lying…Get it together, Kagome! He is Sesshoumaru, he hasn't loved in 5 years. He isn't falling in love with you! But…'_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes leaning on the railing, her body facing the office now. "But it made me feel so…alive. I've never felt so safe…and…cared for in my entire life. That kiss was filled with more passion, more truth than the one time I kissed InuYasha…" Kagome said out loud now.

-Sesshoumaru's Room-

"Perhaps I was to rough. She is still recovering from the heartbreak instilled on her by my younger brother. Even so, she did not pull away. What could this mean, that she trusts me not to hurt her? Or something else…" Sesshoumaru said as he looked up from his work. He decided that he would just continue to show Kagome that she was not alone and prove she could trust him. Sesshoumaru looked back down at his work and noticed that the fall ball was coming up and he would once again need to have someone to escort. He wondered if he could get Kagome to come this time. The last celebration had ended horribly.

Sesshoumaru was curious to see if Kagome had recovered from shock but he decided to just let her to come him for answers. Sesshoumaru left his room to patrol his lands, he hoped him leaving might set Kagome at ease to think more clearly.

-With Kagome-

Kagome had returned to her room when she was sure Sesshoumaru wasn't around, she sat on her bed in deep thought about the kiss that had just transpired between them only moments ago. Kagome felt something spark inside of her, but it was to confusing for her to figure it out. Sesshoumaru, falling in love with her? It was an impossible thought but that facts, the proof was present. Kagome grabbed her head and growled some. "Ugh! Damn it Sesshoumaru, why did you have to go an confuse me with this…How can you possibly be in love with me…We just only became friends a few days ago…" Kagome said as she rubbed her temples to keep headache from forming. Little did Kagome know that Sesshoumaru had been right outside her window to hear her yell that comment out.

'_So she doesn't believe me? I suppose I'm just going to have to try harder.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he began to walk away from the castle but not before Kagome walked over to the window and spotted him.

"Sesshoumaru…Were spying on me just now?" Kagome asked him in a curious tone.

"Come now Kagome, do I seem the type to do such a thing?" Sesshoumaru replied gently. Kagome eyed him carefully and leapt out the window to meet his gaze with a smirk.

"Do you seem the type to fall in love with a girl you've hated for 3 years?" Kagome asked, that stumped him, he didn't have an answer as he turned from her quickly. "Yeah. Nice try. Tell me the truth." Kagome asked him, he could see it in her eyes. Kagome got disappointed when lied to and it brought back minor depression. Sesshoumaru then quickly learned that for quite sometime he would have to be more than careful with his words and actions around Kagome or it would push her away from him and that he could not allow.

"As you wish, Kagome. Yes, I had just begun my patrol when I sensed your distress so I came to check on you and heard you yell out what you did. I was going to just leave you be until you caught me." Sesshoumaru said truthfully, Kagome nodded as she sensed he was not lying.

"Thank you for telling the truth. I wish to speak to you about this but for now, I am requesting you let me go for a walk. I won't leave the lands. Just need time to think." Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru would not deny her request, if time is what she needed, he would oblige.

"Take your time. I will await you in the library." Sesshoumaru told her softly. Kagome nodded and walked off to think. Sesshoumaru smiled some as he returned to his patrol after telling a guard to keep an eye on Kagome.

-Forest Of The West-

Kagome had been walking for 30 minutes or so thinking about what Sesshoumaru had said, the events of earlier and life in general. Could she honestly give Sesshoumaru the chance to love her after his brother had hurt not even a week before, could she trust Sesshoumaru? Did he trust her to give her a chance after he had been hurt the way he was before? Kagome sighed heavily as she leaned against a tree and closed her eyes trying to make a decision. "I…I suppose it wouldn't…hurt to give it a try…and see how things go." Kagome said with a small smile. Nodding having made her choice to give Sesshoumaru a chance she stood up preparing to return to the castle and speak to him when she heard a noise and something red run in front of her.

"Kagome…" Came his familiar voice. Kagome gasped seeing who it was as she stood her ground, she wouldn't run this time.

"InuYasha. What do you want?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha stepped towards her but Kagome stepped back as she kept her eyes on him.

"I came to see you…We gotta talk." InuYasha told her.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave." Kagome replied in an angry tone.

"I have plenty to say to you. These aren't your lands, I can be here if I want." InuYasha retorted.

"These are your brother's lands and you were ordered to stay away from me. Anyone sees you and you'll be killed." Kagome snapped back angrily, how could he have the nerve to come see her after what he did.

"No one has to know. Can I talk now?" InuYasha asked her.

"You have some nerve, InuYasha. Make it quick, I'm meeting with your brother." Kagome told him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did. I was just hurt that you killed Kikyou and didn't even give me a chance to ask her why. I want you back…" InuYasha began but Kagome shook her head putting up a hand to stop him.

"No. Stop right there. You never had me, InuYasha. I don't want to talk anymore…You hurt me and I don't think I can forgive you. All I ever did was love you and you pushed me away for Kikyou who was never on your side to begin with…" Kagome countered as she crossed her arms over her chest, she felt the pain in her chest but she would remain strong in front of him.

"Give me one more chance, Kagome. I swear I won't hurt you again!" InuYasha begged her. Kagome shook her head no again. "Tell me what you want me to do! I'll do it, anything so you will give me a chance…" InuYasha begged again.

"No. I don't want to give you a chance. I want you to leave. We were never together and I don't want to be. Now maybe if you give me time to recover, I may consider you a friend again…but I will never love you again. I can't, and I will not allow myself to." Kagome told him.

"I will never stop trying to prove to you that I care! There has to be something, Kagome!" InuYasha asked as he rushed her and hugged her gently. Kagome flinched as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go!" Kagome yelled out. Suddenly Sesshoumaru came speeding up and tore InuYasha off of Kagome before he kissed her and threw him to the ground, then pushed Kagome behind him.

"Back off Sesshoumaru! This is nothing to do with you!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

"You are on my lands, InuYasha. Unwelcome might I add. Leave now." Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone.

"No. I'm not leaving without Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as she stood up trying to get towards Kagome.

"If you ever touch, Kagome again. I will personally see to your demise." Sesshoumaru said.

"You can't speak for her. I know she wants me, I can see it in her eyes that she still loves me!" InuYasha said as he looked to Kagome.

"Then I will let her speak for herself." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped beside Kagome to let her talk. Kagome stared in to InuYasha's eyes intently before speaking.

"Come on Kags…I know you still love me…Don't you?" InuYasha asked her gently now. Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears as she shook her head slowly.

"No…I don't, InuYasha. I'm sorry, I just can't love you anymore. I don't want to talk to you, see you, hear you…anything. I just want to live my life…I want to be happy and I can't do that with you…" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kagome's back and rubbed it comfortingly, it made her feel somewhat better.

"Get your hands off her jerk! She won't ever love you! You can't love, it ain't in you!" InuYasha yelled.

"Then why does she react to my kiss in a way she never did with you? Why does she blush and smile when I touch her yet she cries when you come within 2 feet of her? It is simple, brother. Kagome feels safe with me and she knows I will not harm her." Sesshoumaru said looking at InuYasha now.

"You kissed her! You kissed him!" InuYasha yelled angrily now.

"I should tell you now. I am falling in love with Kagome, InuYasha. She has changed me and I hope I have shown her that all is not lost in her world." Sesshoumaru admitted. It was his way of teasing his brother, but in the way that meant something he wanted to show Kagome he was not ashamed of loving her, and he would announce it proudly.

"Well she won't ever love you back! How can anyone love a bastard like you!" InuYasha commented, this seemed to irritate Sesshoumaru but before he spoke he saw Kagome step forward, her face was now showing anger.

"Shut up, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru seems heartless because no one understands him. You don't know what he has been through! But actually when you peel away the layers, he is a good man. A loyal, understanding, caring, kind, loving man and I will not let you run that through the mud. You ask how can anyone love someone like him? I can." Kagome said firmly as she put her hand around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulled him down and kissed him deeply on the lips. Sesshoumaru was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back leaving InuYasha with his mouth wide open in shock and anger boiling.

"Grrrr! No! No No No, I will not let you take her from me!" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome but came face to face with her barrier. Kagome faced him and put down her hand.

"You have no say. Leave." Kagome said in a cold tone. InuYasha couldn't believe it, Kagome was seriously considering being with Sesshoumaru and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop her. InuYasha's ears fell flat in defeat, he couldn't fight Kagome if he tried not with Sesshoumaru around.

"This isn't over…I will get you back." InuYasha said as he turned and ran off in to the forest. Kagome sighed as she laid against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do…to turn around an walk away…pretending I don't love you. To show no emotion when you start to cry…I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my hearts not free…we're not meant to be…" Kagome sang slowly as she closed her eyes and left Sesshoumaru's side and began her walk back to the castle. Sesshoumaru stood there a moment as he processed what she had sang after InuYasha left and then it made sense.

'_I suppose a part of her will always love that idiot brother of mine and that is something I cannot change. I promise you, Kagome…That one day soon you will discover that you can love another.'_ Sesshoumaru vowed to himself as she turned to follow Kagome back to the castle.

-Later That Night-

Kagome had gone to her room upon returning as Sesshoumaru began his reports, he knew Kagome needed time to sort things out and leaving her alone would be best, he felt Kagome would come to him when she was ready to talk. An hour passed as Sesshoumaru looked up after hearing a knock on his door. "Come in." Sesshoumaru called to the knocker. The door opened to reveal Kagome standing there dressed in her nightgown, it was blue with a white flower pattern.

"I think we should talk…" Kagome stated as she closed the door and walked up to Sesshoumaru's desk.

"I agree. I know what I wish to say, but I believe it is customary to let the woman speak first." Sesshoumaru stated as she placed his reports in their respected folders and turned his full attention to Kagome as she had sat down in the chair provided for her.

"I won't ask if you truly care for me, because I can sense you do not lie when you speak of such. What I wish to know is, if you want this to progress into something more?" Kagome asked him calmly. Sesshoumaru sat back thinking about her question.

"Are you inquiring about courting, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome nodded. "Then yes. I do wish for such a thing with you only when and if you are ready for such." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded again as she was thinking about her next question.

"I need to know. Why me? Why are you falling for me…We've been enemies for years and all of a sudden after a kidnapping, a look in to my past, becoming a demon, and InuYasha trying to take advantage of me, you are falling in love with me?…" Kagome asked. It had been on her mind since he told her not to give up on love, and she believed it was long over due that she get this answer.

"You showed me a different side of you, a side that reminded me of myself. When I truly saw how I was towards life it made me consider something I was denying, that I'm completely miserable. I suppose in a way, you changed my views on life. You showed me happiness, sadness, pain, love. All things I had sworn off. You Kagome are the one who has taught me to live again, and I felt that I could make you happy with me. In this process, I just began falling in love with you." Sesshoumaru explained.

"How can someone like you, love someone like me…" Kagome asked. At this question, Sesshoumaru stood and walked around the desk and knelt before Kagome's chair with his hand over her's, he moved in close and smiled gently.

"The same way you love someone like me. Because you understand me." Sesshoumaru said as his lips closed the gap between them, giving Kagome another passionate, gentle kiss. After a minute they pulled away from one another as Kagome smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Good answer. I'm not sure if I love you yet but…I definitely like you a lot and I want to see where this goes…" Kagome told him.

"Then, with your permission Kagome. I would like to court you, slowly of course." Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Yes, you may court me." Kagome replied happily. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a hug as they left Sesshoumaru's office and entered the library to talk more about their lives. Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't know where their new found relationship would end up, but as of that moment, nothing could tear them away from one another.


	14. Home

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 14: Home**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had spent the rest of the night talking, eating dinner together and enjoying each other's company. Kagome and Sesshoumaru said goodnight as they kissed and went to bed. The next morning Kagome arose early before the sun and took a warm bath. Kagome made it back to her room in time to watch the sun rise. Kagome leaned on her windowsill smiling as the sunlight warmed her face. Kagome was genuinely happy this morning, she had a great man at her side and life was actually going great for her. "Good morning, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Well good morning to you to." Kagome replied gently as she smiled and turned in his arms as her arms moved up to lock around his neck and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I hope you slept good." Kagome added as she snuggled against his chest.

"Oh come now, you know I do not sleep often. I know you did. I watched you sleep, you smiled the entire time." Sesshoumaru admitted to her. Kagome blushed some as she walked over to her wardrobe to choose an outfit for the day. Kagome picked out her favorite kimono, the one Sesshoumaru had gotten for her and folded it over her arm and walked back to Sesshoumaru.

"Umm, would you mind turning around?" Kagome asked lightly. Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to let Kagome change in to her kimono. "Ok, done now." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru smiled seeing her in his gift and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Definitely!" Kagome said cheerfully. With that they linked arms and walked together to the dining hall where breakfast awaited them. The meal was quiet and peaceful. No yelling, no distractions, no drama. For once everything was as it should be. One question weighed on Kagome's mind and Sesshoumaru could tell that something was troubling her so he asked.

"Kagome love, talk to me. Something is bothering you." Sesshoumaru asked as he turned his head to her. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, Sessh. I just want an answer to a question but I don't want to anger you." Kagome replied gently.

"I do not assume you could do such a thing. Since your stay here a few months ago, things have been different. When I am angry, I see your face and then my anger just vanishes." Sesshoumaru answered her. This made Kagome consider asking him her question, it was based on the same subject.

"So, can I ask you then?" Kagome inquired.

"Ask." Sesshoumaru said keeping his attention on her while taking another bite of his food.

"If the truth hadn't come out. If InuYasha hadn't brought up anything about my father…Would we be where we are now?" Kagome asked him.

"For once, I don't believe I follow?" Sesshoumaru asked looking to her for more of an explanation.

"Hm…let me put it this way. If everything since you brought me back to life hadn't happened, do you think we would of somehow found happiness in one another? While I was human that is?" Kagome asked more directly now. Sesshoumaru thought for a few moments to find the answer to her question.

"You know why I despise humans, Kagome. But I'm sure after learning that bit of my past, even you figured out I still had the slightest soft spot for humans, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well yeah, because of Rin…" Kagome answered.

"Then you should have thought the same when I saved you. Yes, it was for the Tetsusaiga however when you were my hostage, you were treated as a guest and that is because I gave you time to show me that you were different from the others. You understood, you cared no matter that situation, and you showed me a different side of you. So to answer your question, yes. I do believe that with or without the events following your revival, we would be right where we are now. Human or not." Sesshoumaru told her.

At this point, Kagome was crying as she smiled wide and jumped from her seat in to Sesshoumaru's lap and kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru was somewhat shocked he knew his answer would make her happy but he had not expected her to jump on him so excitedly. "I wish I had seen this side of you sooner…" Kagome said softly.

"Because you're the best." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru felt very much accomplished and proud of himself. In only a week he had managed to get Kagome back to her normal, happy self and in doing so he to regained his happiness and learned how to love again.

"Then it would appear we have saved each other twice." Sesshoumaru chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"It would appear so. How will we make things work when I return to the South?" Kagome asked him sounding slightly worried now. Sesshoumaru hadn't thought of this, how would they balance work and their relationship? Sesshoumaru shook it off and looked down in to her eyes.

"Well you still have 4 days with me. I'm sure we can come up with something." Sesshoumaru stated as he held her close to him. Kagome smiled nodding in agreement and they went about spending the day together and talking about how Sesshoumaru got so good at ruling the West, he told Kagome what events were held and which castle would be hosting said event. Kagome was beginning to understand that ruling the south wouldn't be hard at all.

-4 Days Later-

Their two weeks had ended and it saddened them both but they both knew where their work duties laid. "So, every week, we will switch. You stay with me one week…" Kagome began as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And the next, you stay with me." Sesshoumaru agreed. It was the plan they created to see each other and not fall to behind on their work. They also decided that upon reaching the South, they would announce their relationship to everyone else. Kagome and Sesshoumaru felt no need to hide it, it would go around on its own, so why wait. "Are we ready?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they prepared for their journey back to Kagome's lands.

"Whenever you are love." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru nodded as they held hands and began walking back to the Southern lands.

-Southern Lands-

Kimiko was hard at work getting the castle back in order for the arrival of her daughter who would be coming soon. Kimiko had received a letter or their return only a few days before and was getting things back to order for when Kagome returned it would be back to work. Kimiko was sitting in the family room when she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin enter all talking about the meeting Kimiko had called for. "Please come sit everyone." Kimiko told them gently as she saw Souta come jogging in.

"What's this all about, Lady Kimiko?" Miroku asked as he sat with his staff resting against his shoulder like always.

"I received word that Kagome will be returning home within a few hours. Sesshoumaru has reported she is feeling better but still recovering." Kimiko began softly.

"That is good news, why do you seem so unsure mom?" Souta asked as he threw his soccer ball up in the air and caught it.

"As I said, she is still recovering. As such I advise we are careful with our words. We should not mention InuYasha or any of the acts he committed." Kimiko told them.

"Yes, I agree." Sango nodded as she noticed Miroku nodding as well.

"I can't wait to see momma!" Shippou said excitedly looking to Rin who nodded as well with a wide smile.

"When is she due to return, Lady Kimiko?" Miroku asked.

"I believe the letter said around dinner." Kimiko replied as she stood up to tend to some more details about Kagome's return. Sango sighed in relief it had been 2 long weeks without Kagome, but she was thankful Kagome was doing better than before, she did wonder what Sesshoumaru did to change things. It would a surprise to all of them.

-With Sesshoumaru And Kagome-

"Would you like to stop for a drink love?" Kagome asked him as they passed by a river.

"You should know my answer. But if you'd like to stop we may." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded her head and knelt by the river, cupped her hands and took several drinks. Sesshoumaru stood back to let her drink, he looked up at the sky, he couldn't believe where he was not even a month ago, hating humans and life itself and now he was almost a big softie that only Kagome and Rin would get the pleasure of seeing. While Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts, Kagome was staring at her reflection in the river, it was calm and she smiled.

'_This is truly me…This is Kagome Higurashi.'_ Kagome thought as giggled some. As she stared at her reflection she noticed the water ripple and a new image formed in to that of a man who resembled her. Kagome shook her head and looked again, the face remained. "Father?" Kagome asked, this snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"Did you say something love?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up behind her.

"I just saw my father…In the water…" Kagome told him, even her voice was that of disbelief if the confused face was not enough to tell. Sesshoumaru looked but only saw his reflection and her own.

"Kagome, there is nothing there?" Sesshoumaru told her calmly. Kagome looked again but it was still there, she pointed this time standing up.

"It's…It's right there, Sessh!" Kagome said as the confusion was becoming hysterical sadness now. Sesshoumaru looked again but saw nothing except her own reflection.

'_Perhaps only she can see it.'_ Sesshoumaru questioned himself. "Well you are his daughter. I resemble my father." Sesshoumaru said hoping it would help.

"When you look in the water, do you see him staring back at you?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. "It's not right…why…why would he appear after all these years? Is he trying to tell me something?" Kagome asked, it was directed at Sesshoumaru but it was clear she was upset and confused about this sudden appearance of her father.

"It is possible. Talk to your mother about it when we return." Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome nodded as she calmed herself with a few deep breaths and then a sigh. Kagome opened her eyes and looked back to the water and she saw herself again. "Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he rubbed her shoulders some.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just trying to figure it out. Come on. We should get moving." Kagome said as she turned from the water and began walking with Sesshoumaru in the direction of the South again.

-Dinner Time, Southern Lands-

Kimiko was anxiously awaiting her daughter's return along with Sango at the main doors while Shippou bounced around outside with Rin waiting as well. Miroku was in the library researching something he had wanted information on. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Kagome suddenly called out as she and Sesshoumaru walked in to view.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried happily as he bolted in to her outstretched arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled with a smile as she ran to greet him, and then gave him a happy bow.

"Welcome home dear." Kimiko said as she gave Kagome a light hug and Kagome hugged her back, then hugged Sango.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled as she looked back to Sesshoumaru, at that point he knew everything would be fine. A few more hellos and they all entered the castle and sat at the dining room table for dinner.

-Inside-

"It feels good to be home…" Kagome said as she sat back in her chair at head of the table. Sesshoumaru sat on her left who was next to Rin and Miroku. Kimiko, Shippou, and Sango sat to her right.

"Duh! You have been gone for 2 weeks!" Souta announced as he walked in to the room and sat beside Miroku.

"Good to see you to little brother." Kagome smiled. Souta rolled his eyes and balanced his chair on two legs while waiting for dinner to be brought out. Kagome shook her head smiling as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand wander on to her leg and hold her hand in his.

"So what has you so happy?" Sango asked. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and he nodded to her which was all she needed.

"Sesshoumaru and I spent 2 weeks getting to know one another and well…now we're together." Kagome told them all. A loud crash was heard as Kagome looked to see Souta had lost his balance in shock and fell backwards. Rin and Shippou's eyes were wide with shock but joy. Everyone else was in just shock with mouths hanging open. "Really guys? Come on, is it that much of a shock?" Kagome asked looking to them all.

"Well, yeah…I mean he took you away because you were so depressed, and he is a cold jerk! No offense Lord Sesshoumaru. But Kagome…No, we never expected you to come back so happy and then find out you and Sesshoumaru are courting." Sango said then smiled. "I want details!" Sango announced. Kagome laughed nodding.

"I will tell you later." Kagome told her as she nodded.

"As long as you are happy, then I am too." Kimiko stated as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yay! I have a mommy now too!" Rin yelled out.

"Rin. Kagome and I are together, we are not mated." Sesshoumaru told her sternly, he didn't was Kagome feeling obligated to care for Rin as her child like he did for 3 years. Sesshoumaru did see Rin as a daughter but he didn't was Kagome to feel pressured into being Rin's mother.

"Just don't hurt my momma…" Shippou warned as he popped out from on Kagome's shoulder.

"This, I would not do." Sesshoumaru said as if promising he would not hurt Kagome. Shippou nodded and hugged Kagome tightly. Dinner came and they all ate, the cooks cleaned up as Sesshoumaru went to tuck Rin in to bed, Miroku went to his room, Kimiko went to the family room, while Sango and Kagome took Shippou to bed, and then went to Kagome's room to talk about the 2 weeks Kagome spent with Sesshoumaru.

-An Hour Later-

"Wow. Now it makes sense why he hated humans so much." Sango said after Kagome completed the story. Kagome nodded as she laid back on the bed smiling.

"Yeah, but he's so good to me Sango. I really think there is something there for us." Kagome said cheerfully with her eyes closed.

"Just be careful. I think InuYasha might let jealousy take over him again." Sango stated, she didn't want to bring it up but the chance was just too much to risk. Sango knew full well with InuYasha trying so hard to get Kagome to forgive him that he might catch word of Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagome and might come to take her back by force again.

"He won't dare come around again…Besides, it's not like I'm ever alone." Kagome stated as Sango got up yawning.

"Just don't let your guard down, Kags. I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning." Sango said giving Kagome a hug then returning to her own room. Kagome was about to go to sleep when she heard another knock and got up to answer it. Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a small smile.

"Hey you. I thought you went to bed." Kagome said as she opened the door fully now.

"You know I do not sleep. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with the slayer. She believes InuYasha will come for you when he learns of us, do you believe it as well?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome shrugged some and nodded.

"It's possible. I mean just because we banished him from the South doesn't mean he won't make an appearance again, he did find me in the West." Kagome stated as she sat on her bed while Sesshoumaru closed her door and sat beside her.

"Then, tonight I stay with you." Sesshoumaru said as he gave her a light kiss then sat in the chair by the window to keep watch while Kagome slept. Kagome nodded knowing there would be no way to change his mind and laid down in her bed then covered up. "Sleep well my love." Sesshoumaru said lovingly. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Good night Sesshoumaru, I love you." Kagome whispered as she let sleep take over her. Sesshoumaru was surprised but he smiled and nodded.

"I love you to, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. After that he watched over her all night and he knew that things with Kagome would progress and they would remain happy. Little known to both of them that there were two pairs of eyes watching from a far one was fuming with anger, the other snickering away.

"Sleep well little miko. I guarantee your happiness will soon appear to be nothing more than a distant memory. Come along my new ally, we have plans to make." Said a dark voice.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Came the other voice.

"Yes, I know. Don't hurt your precious Kagome." Said the dark voice again. Soon the two vanished in to the fog behind them.


	15. I Love You

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime "InuYasha", All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 15: I Love You**

The night seemed to drag on but finally the light shined brightly in to Kagome's bedroom and she pulled the covers over her head and grumbled a bit but she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Kagome turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru asleep holding on to her, she smiled happily and shifted in his arms and kissed his cheek gently causing him to wake up. "I thought you were supposed to be guarding me love?" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru yawned as he pulled her closer to him nuzzling her neck.

"It was a quiet night, I put extra guards outside your window so I could come hold you." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome snuggled him nodding, she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't ever put her in harm's way. "What is today's plan?" Sesshoumaru asked her next.

"Not sure. Mom said all my work is up to date so I think it is a free day." Kagome smiled as she looked in to his eyes and then began to get lost in them.

"If that is the case, I believe we should remind the guards and helpers of the rules associated with the castle." Sesshoumaru told her in a serious tone, he didn't want to take changes with anyone trying to harm his Kagome.

"But what will we do after? That won't take long at all." Kagome asked him as they prepared to leave the room and get dressed for the day.

"I have a few ideas." Sesshoumaru smiled as he nuzzled her neck then planted a soft kiss there. Kagome shuddered some at the feeling and nodded as they walked to the hot spring room. "I believe this is where we part ways for now love." Sesshoumaru said as he went to the opposite side of the room where men bathed.

"See you soon." Kagome said as they kissed and she went to private hot spring tub. As Kagome sat in the hot water she smiled happily and closed her eyes relaxing, everything was falling in to place in her life and most of all she was finally happy with a good man and family. Nothing would take her away from what she had. An hour or so passed as Kagome and Sesshoumaru met fully dressed and ready in Kagome's room.

"You look ravishing love." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her in to a hug.

"You clean up well yourself." Kagome stated happily as she returned the hug. "I've asked my mom to assemble the workers in the ballroom to make the announcement, and then we will address security." Kagome added in a more serious tone.

"Well you go do what you have to while I talk to Jaken about how things will be when we return to the West." Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome nodded, it would be easier to split up and cover more ground so they could spend time together. With a quick kiss they parted ways to handle their business.

-Downstairs-

Kagome met her staff in the dining hall and stood at the front of the room. "Now that I have returned, I would just like to go over the rules of the castle during my rule." Kagome began in a loud voice for them all to hear. After she heard no objections she went to begin again. "InuYasha is forbidden on castle grounds. If he is seen by anyone, he is to be killed on sight. If anyone is caught helping him, they also meet their end. Every week there will be a change. 1 week I will be in the West and the week to follow, Sesshoumaru will be staying here." Kagome added her first 3 rules.

"And if InuYasha should attack the person sighting him?" Asked a maid.

"That brings me to my next point. You are all demons, InuYasha can't handle two at 1 time. From this day forward, all maids, butlers, guards, cooks will travel the halls of the castle in pairs." Kagome told them all.

"Yes ma'am." They all replied. Kagome nodded feeling they understood and dismissed them as she sat down on a nearby chair to relax as she rubbed her head. She suddenly felt someone massaging her shoulder's, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling down at her. "You seem tense love, what is wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked her lovingly.

"I feel drained today. Not sure why." Kagome answered him.

"You feel warm dearest. Perhaps you should take this day to rest. I can tell the guardsmen your new rules." Sesshoumaru offered her.

"No no. I'm ruler here, my duties come first." Kagome smiled softly as she stood up with help from Sesshoumaru as they reached where the guardsmen stayed. As soon as she entered they were on their feet saluting her. "Not necessary boys. Stand down. I just have a few quick things to go over with you all and I'll be leaving." Kagome told them. The men relaxed but kept their eyes on her as they awaited their instructions. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kagome, she seemed dazed but determined to complete her job she assigned herself.

"Darling?" Sesshoumaru said hoping to get her attention. Kagome seemed to be getting jolts of weakness in her knees, they began buckling but Sesshoumaru lended her his arm so she could hold on to something.

"My lady, is something wrong?" Asked the guard closest to her in a worried tone.

"Yes yes, I am fine. The new rules are as follows; InuYasha is forbidden…on the grounds. If anyone is caught helping…him…they will be ordered…to de—death." Kagome said, her breaths were getting shorter, it was hard for her to breathe. Sesshoumaru was beginning to worry now, this wasn't normal.

"My lady. Something is wrong. We know all the rules. The council told us personally. Why don't you go rest." Spoke another guard walking up to her.

"They are right, Kagome. Don't fight it, go rest." Sesshoumaru said gently. Kagome gave in and nodded to Sesshoumaru's request, she closed her eyes and walked beside him back to the castle, then to her room where she laid down and fell right to sleep. Sesshoumaru covered her up and placed a guard outside her door then went to speak with Kimiko.

-Kimiko's Room-

"Sesshoumaru? What brings you to my room? Where is Kagome?" Kimiko asked as she saw Sesshoumaru enter the room.

"She is who I'd like to speak to you about. Something is off. She woke up fine, it hasn't even been 2 hours and she is drained of energy and sick, already asleep in her room." Sesshoumaru explained. Kimiko placed down the picture she was staring at and thought a moment.

"Has she eaten anything? When she was younger and didn't eat she would get sick." Kimiko asked him.

"I don't believe so. I shall ask the cooks." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave the room and go to the kitchen. Kimiko stood up with a curious question.

"Sesshoumaru. Forgive my rudeness but I do have 1 other question." Kimiko said as Sesshoumaru stopped and faced her. "You and Kagome haven't…made love, have you?" Kimiko asked him. Sesshoumaru stepped back in shock as he blinked a few times.

"No. I do not believe in such acts unless a couple is to be mated." Sesshoumaru replied calmly as he left the room leaving Kimiko with a heavy sigh of relief. Once outside of the room, Sesshoumaru shook his head. Why did everyone think that he and Kagome had done something? It made no sense. Sesshoumaru continued his way to the kitchen to speak to the cooks.

-Kitchen-

"Yes in fact. Kagome stopped here after her bath and ate a few rice cakes. Her uncle woke up early and made her a treat." Said the cook. Sesshoumaru arched his brow at his answer.

"Her uncle? Yesterday he left the South to speak with the council. So how was it he made it back here in a day to make his niece breakfast, and then take off again." Sesshoumaru asked. That made him curious, it was very suspicious that Kagome's uncle, Shigeru would come all the way to the castle just to make her a treat.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked the cook.

"Was there any left after the lady left?" Sesshoumaru asked, the cook nodded and picked up a half eaten rice cake that Kagome hadn't finished. Sesshoumaru picked it up and sniffed it then pulled it away from his nose quickly with a worried face he dropped the rice cake and ran to Kagome's room in a panic and burst through the door to see Naraku holding an unconscious Kagome over his shoulder. Rage took over.

"Seems you have figured it out, a little too late." Naraku hissed happily. Sesshoumaru went to charge at Naraku but came face to face with the Wind Scar and backed up taking cover with the sheathe of his Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru waited for the smoke to clear as he saw InuYasha standing there beside Naraku.

"I told you this wasn't over. Kagome will be mine." InuYasha remarked as he left with Naraku and Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Ssesshoumaru growled out as he chased after them but by the time he had gotten up they were gone in Naraku's miasma cloud. Sesshoumaru slammed his fist down as everyone came rushing in panicked about the noise.

"What happened! Where is Kagome?" Kimiko asked hysterically seeing the damage done to the room.

"InuYasha and Naraku took Kagome. Naraku disguised himself as Shigeru and gave Kagome some poison to make her tired and drained. Once I was away they made their move…" Sesshoumaru explained as he stood up putting his sword away.

"We have to find her! Who knows what InuYasha will do!" Sango said in anger as she was already changed in to her slayers outfit.

"I will go alone. I never should have left her side. When I find that half breed, I will kill him." Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice as he left the castle through the window to trace Naraku and InuYasha to their hide out. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, and Kimiko stared at one another with sadness.

"I pray he finds her in time…We should alert the council." Kimiko said sadly.

"He will. Sesshoumaru loves Kagome, he will get to her in time." Sango said as they followed Kimiko to Kagome's office to alert the council of Kagome's kidnapping.

-2 hours later-

Sesshoumaru was hot on their trail, he could small Kagome and sense she was now awake and needing him, he picked up his speed, he had to reach her in time.

-Naraku's Hideout-

"As promised, your precious miko. You do what you need to with her, but remember she is still my weapon." Came Naraku's voice. InuYasha nodded as he carried Kagome to his chambers inside Naraku's castle and laid her down, she was glaring at him with an intent to kill. Naraku had been smart, he paid a special witch to created binds that Kagome's miko powers wouldn't break.

"You are so going to regret doing this! Why couldn't you just leave it be!" Kagome yelled at him once InuYasha removed her gag.

"I told you. You belong with me, not my jackass of a brother! I will make you mine and then by demon law he can't touch you." InuYasha told her as he went on to lay her down and go through with his plan.

"Sesshoumaru will come for me! You are gonna get killed!" Kagome yelled, the tears were forming now. If Sesshoumaru didn't get there soon then InuYasha was going to take advantage of her.

"I'm touched that you care. He won't save you this time." InuYasha said as he began to take off the layers of kimono she wore. Kagome whimpered unable to defend herself, all she could do was lay there and pray Sesshoumaru made it in time. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed it would stop.

-With Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru reached Naraku's hide out but he knew it would be difficult by himself as he pulled out his sword and prepared to fight until he reached Kagome. Sesshoumaru fought for about 20 minutes before hearing Kagome scream out and he let rage take over as he preformed dragonstrike and destroyed all opponents in an instant then ran inside ignoring everything he passed, he had to make it on time.

-With InuYasha-

"Hold still! It's almost over, Kagome then no one can take you away from me." InuYasha told her as he was ready to take away her innocence. Kagome wept as she closed her eyes, she gave up. Just as InuYasha was about to push himself in, Sesshoumaru barged in screaming out Kagome's name. Sesshoumaru saw the sight before him and charged at InuYasha full speed knocking him off her.

"Sesshoumaru…you…came for me…" Kagome said weekly as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Of course I came for you. I love you. I will take care of this little problem." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome gently on the cheek then faced InuYasha after giving Kagome her kimono from the floor. "I'm going to kill you for this…" Sesshoumaru growled out angrily.

"Kagome doesn't belong with you!" InuYasha yelled as he stood waiting for Sesshoumaru. Kagome got out of her binds and held on to Sesshoumaru tightly.

"No…Please…Just no. I want to go home…" Kagome asked of him as she held his arm tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru was torn between the two, did he kill his brother or do as his lover asked him to. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome was heartbroken and the council could deal with InuYasha but he didn't want to leave InuYasha unattended.

"Love, I know you are tired and hurting. Do you think you can summon the energy to create binds that will hold InuYasha here until the council reaches him?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome nodded as she picked up the binds that held her and mumbled a small spell, they glowed red as she tied InuYasha to the bed and took his sword away stepping back but losing her balance.

"Woah!" Kagome said as she fell but Sesshoumaru caught her in time smiling.

"I got you love. Let's go home." Sesshoumaru said as he put his sword away and picked her up bridal style knowing she was very sore from InuYasha's abuse. As Sesshoumaru was walking away he noticed Kagome hadn't let go of Tetsusaiga yet.

"Gimme back my sword!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Kagome didn't care, she let the sword go and it fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru continued to walk but he noticed the sword following them.

"Tetsusaiga is following us." Sesshoumaru pointed out to Kagome who looked and shrugged.

"I don't know why…" Kagome said just as confused as he was.

"I follow the one who will use my abilities for good and protection of those he loves. InuYasha, you have disappointed your father and as such, the spell on Tetsusaiga is broken and Sesshoumaru may keep the sword." Spoke a voice. Sesshoumaru was shocked to recognize it as his father's voice.

"Thank you father. I vow to use your gift to protect Kagome and others I care for." Sesshoumaru said bowing his head to the sword which now found itself in its sheathe and in Sesshoumaru's belt next to Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru was about to leave when Kagome stopped him once more and got out of his arms.

"I didn't want this InuYasha. You were my first real love, my first real kiss even, but you decided to side with the very enemy we spent the last 3 years trying to kill. You lost my respect, my trust, everything. You have hurt me so much and I refuse to leave without doing this first." Kagome said as she approached him pulling out her own sword and held it to InuYasha's neck and got close to his face knowing she would have to explain this to Sesshoumaru later. Kagome used her free hand to stroke his cheek and stare in to his eyes. Moving in close she whispered to him but 1 sentence, "I never stopped loving you, and I never will." With that Kagome closed her eyes and kissed InuYasha a final time but before she pulled away she slit his neck, once she knew he was dead she pulled back and put her sword away. Kagome didn't lift her head to face Sesshoumaru.

"You don't have to explain. I understand. I knew you still loved my brother and that is what kept you from loving me. I am not mad at you, let's go home darling." Sesshoumaru said as he picked Kagome up once more and began the walk to the South.

"I love you." Kagome told him before she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied as he continued to walk with his love in his arms.


	16. Together

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing associated with the anime, InuYasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 16: Together**

It had taken everyone by surprise that after only a few days of their return, Kagome was perfectly fine or so she appeared to be but Sesshoumaru knew the truth, she was still hurting from the incident. It wasn't that he had violated her a second time but that she had to kill him to insure he was dead. Kagome went about her duties as if nothing had changed, she appeared happy, chipper and always smiling so no one ever worried that it was killing her inside to know she had to kill InuYasha. It had been 3 days since she and Sesshoumaru returned and the day went about normal but every night, Sesshoumaru would hold Kagome close and let her cry out her pain.

"Oh Kagome, what can I do to make this easier on you?" Sesshoumaru asked her gently after she had calmed down from that night's crying session.

"It's nothing you can do…I have to get through this on my own love." Kagome replied as she wiped her tears away and laid beside him finally calm.

"Listen Kagome, I know it hurts. I know you loved him, and I know it is eating you alive to know you were the one to kill him. But it was your choice. I love you and I will always be here for you. I don't like to see you upset, and you lie to your family and friends. I see the act you put on." Sesshoumaru told her as he gave her a squeeze.

"I had to do it…Or I'd never get over him." Kagome said, Sesshoumaru looked at her for an explanation.

"He violated me twice, he betrayed me many times but I still loved him through the pain he caused me. I couldn't let go…I didn't know what to do…I thought that if I made him pay by my hands that it would…make me feel better but I was wrong." Kagome sighed closing her eyes.

"It won't feel better until you stop being mad at yourself. You're punishing yourself darling. Let go and be happy." Sesshoumaru told her as he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. After the kiss Kagome nodded with a small smile, it was beginning to feel better but she knew a part of her had died with InuYasha but that made her feel better as well. Kagome sat up in bed and looked out the window at the setting sun, it made her smile more. Sesshoumaru sat up beside her and began to massage her shoulders hoping it would relax her.

"That feels good…" Kagome said as she closed her eyes smiling, Sesshoumaru leaned in close and kissed her neck gently, she shivered and he smiled. Sesshoumaru did it again and she leaned back on to his chest.

"I'm glad…I love you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in to her ear.

"I love you to, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied as she turned her head and tilted it up as their lips met in a passionate kiss, but it didn't stop there as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome in to his lap and deepened the kiss further, his hands rubbing her arms and shoulders still. "Mmm…Hehe, Sessh, what are we doing?" Kagome asked cheerfully in between heated kisses.

"I believe your mother would refer to it as making out." Sesshoumaru remembered as he continued to kiss her lips and cheek bones, then finally ending on her neck.

"We…Should stop before it…goes too far love…" Kagome murmured lightly as Sesshoumaru continued his loving to her body.

"I have more control than you give me credit for my dearest." Sesshoumaru told her in a deep voice.

"Wasn't you I was worried about…" Kagome said with a blush, she was slightly embarrassed that she may not be able to control her demon form around Sesshoumaru.

"Trust yourself and if you cannot, then I will stop it. You need to relax love, trust yourself." Sesshoumaru encouraged her. Kagome nodded as she took in a breath and as they continued their make out session for another few hours or so until Sesshoumaru noticed she was getting tired. "Let us rest love." Sesshoumaru said as he laid down in the bed and positioned his arms to hold Kagome close. Kagome nodded as she laid down beside him and closed her eyes.

"You're truly the best, Sessh. I love you." Kagome said as she then yawned, kissed him and fell fast asleep.

"Sleep well darling. I love you as well." Sesshoumaru said as he closed his eyes and relaxed with his lover in his arms.

-The Next Morning-

"KAGOME!" Was the sound that awoke Kagome from her happy, deep sleep. Kagome sat up in bed so fast it made her dizzy as she saw Sango come running in in a panic.

"Wha? What's going on!" Kagome asked quickly while also fast asleep.

"Miroku was attacked outside! Please, you have to help him!" Sango begged her friend with tears in her eyes. Kagome was out of bed and rushing for the door with Sesshoumaru right behind her. Kagome sped walked to Miroku's place of attack and saw him lying there half dead on the ground. Rin looked terrified as Shippou was in tears. Kagome knelt beside Miroku and looked over his wounds.

What the hell happened!" Kagome asked enraged looking around at the guards and her friends as she got to work trying to stop Miroku's bleeding.

"Miroku…took us…outside for air and to play and then…we were attacked by this shadowy figure, Miroku protected us…" Shippou cried in Sango's arms.

"This is not a place for the children. Miako! Remove them, now." Kagome ordered. Miako nodded and took Rin and Shippou from the scene as Kagome calmed herself enough to concentrate but something was stopping her, she looked up and pointed to the forest, in a flash she fired a red blast at the spot she had been staring at. "Get him." Kagome ordered. The guards though confused went to where Kagome had fired the blast to get whoever she was talking about. Kagome focused on Miroku now and healing the major injuries.

"Is he…going to make it?" Sango cried looking over Miroku's battered body.

"I don't know. Too much blood for me to see the full damage. Come on Miroku…don't you dare die on us now!" Kagome yelled at him. Miroku was unconscious at this point and barely breathing. The guards returned with who Kagome had sent them to get. "Dungeon now. I will deal with him once I have stabilized Miroku." Kagome ordered without looking up.

"Yes my lady." The guard replied as they dragged the struggling man to the castle to lock him up. Kagome stopped the bleeding and closed some of the larger injuries.

"I need him brought inside." Kagome said as she stood up, two guards carefully lifted Miroku and brought him inside to the medical wing of the castle, Kagome followed close behind her work was far from over. Kagome entered the room and got to work on Miroku while Sango was told to wait outside, as was Sesshoumaru. They understood, Kagome needed full focus in order to use her powers.

-2 Hours Later-

Kagome came out of the room, her hands covered in blood and looking exhausted. Sango was on her feet immediately. "How...is he?" Sango asked her.

"He is breathing normally again but is still unconscious. It will take some time before he is fully recovered." Kagome reported to her. Sango hugged Kagome tightly crying, Kagome returned the hug.

"Thank you, Kagome…Thank you so much." Sango said in relief as she went in to room to sit at Miroku's side. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"You still intrigue me my dear. When a friend is in trouble, you certainly waste no time." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Miroku is like the older brother I never had…" Kagome replied looking at her hands and sighing.

"He will make it right?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded as she headed out of the med wing, Sesshoumaru followed her. "I assume you want to clean off." Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. I will deal with the attacker." Kagome said in a stern voice, Sesshoumaru knew she was angry but she was truly her father. Sesshoumaru had noticed this, through all she had suffered she never stopped caring. Kagome was caring, kind and big hearted. Kagome jumped when someone was hurt and boy did she get revenge. Kagome was certainly not a force to reckon with, Naraku had it coming to him when they finally fought to the death. Sesshoumaru silently followed Kagome down to the dungeon to meet who had attacked Miroku.

"My lady. He has been restrained, shall we question him?" Asked the guard standing before the door.

"No. I think I'd like that pleasure." Kagome replied. The guard bowed and moved aside to let Kagome in the cell. Kagome squatted before the attacker and looked him over. "Talk. Who are you." Kagome demanded instantly.

"Boshi." He said quietly, Kagome was not moved by the attitude he gave her.

"Who sent you." Kagome asked again.

"Ain't your business bitch!" Replied the attacker. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil but Kagome smirked as she lifted the man by his chin making him stare at her now blood red angry eyes.

"You have 20 seconds to tell me everything about your mission or I will kill you slowly." Kagome warned.

"Mission? My lady, are you saying he is an assassin?" Asked the guard, Kagome only nodded.

"It is in your eyes. Say his name." Kagome said. The attacker said nothing, Kagome flexed her claws as she put them at his throat. "Last chance." Kagome said in a deeper tone.

"Alright! I was sent by Naraku to kill your friends!" Said the attacker quickly, Kagome smirked as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"Smart boy." Kagome said as she turned her back to him.

"S—So…Are you going to let me live?" The man asked her. Sesshoumaru saw it, the devilish smirk that said 'I'm going to kill you' and as if on cue he watched Kagome whip around and slice the man's head off then leave the cell.

"I want this mess cleaned up and the body removed." Kagome ordered as continued her walk upstairs. "I swear Naraku…I will make you pay." Kagome vowed to herself.

"We will get him." Sesshoumaru added.

"I'm going to bathe." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and let her enter the bath house. It was 15 minutes when she returned clean and in a new kimono.

"Feel better?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Much." Kagome replied as they walked holding hands to the dining hall for lunch.

-Dining Room-

Most of the meal was silent after the morning's attack. Kagome seemed fine, but everyone was worried about her. No one had ever seen her so angry, and it wasn't like her to show no mercy but it was understandable. Kagome had finished before everyone else and walked over to the doors that would lead to the garden, she sat on a stone bench and sighed. Sesshoumaru stood up and followed her. "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Just thinking about everything and how it would suck without you here." Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru picked her up on to her feet and kissed her deeply.

"You'll never be alone." Sesshoumaru promised her. Kagome smiled and they swayed to the breeze of the wind, dancing away.

"I'm glad." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru held her close as they sat with one another for hours talking and enjoying the outdoors. Kimiko watched them from them from the door and smiled, she could see how much they loved one another and how right it was. Kimiko remembered a time when it was her and her late husband, Takeshi sitting under the very same tree before Kagome was born, it brought tears to her eyes.

"If only you could see her now, Takeshi. She has become such a beautiful young lady and a ruler much like you." Kimiko said to no one in particular, she knew her husband was listening because of the sudden warm feeling that wrapped around her body. "I miss you my darling." Kimiko said sadly as she walked away leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone.

"Kagome darling. Are you certain you are alright? Between saving Miroku and the InuYasha incident, I am rather surprised how well you are taking everything." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Wanna know why I handle it so well? Because I have you." Kagome smiled snuggling against him. Sesshoumaru smiled as he held her close to him.

"Well I am glad I can make you so happy." Sesshoumaru said kissing her forehead. They remained like this until dark and the night chill air told them it was time to return to the castle. Kagome went to check on Miroku, he was doing fine much to her surprise. Kagome went to tuck in the children but not before they asked for a song.

-In Rin's Room-

"Please, Kagome!" Rin pleaded.

"Rin, Kagome said no. Go on to sleep." Sesshoumaru said as he walked in to the room.

"It is alright love. I don't mind. Here is a song for you Rin, I think you'll like it." Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall to listen, he'd never heard Kagome sing a full song and honestly he had been itching to see this. Kagome took a quick drink of water and cleared her throat as she began to sing a gentle song to Rin and Shippou.

"Whats going on?" Kimiko asked seeing Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, Sesshoumaru with a bold move told Kimiko to hush so he could hear. Kimiko shut up and listened as well.

"As you lay sleeping on my chest  
>A million thoughts run through my head<br>Someday you'll think that you're too big to hold  
>You'll spill milk on my favorite dress<br>Fall down and scare me to death  
>And you'll refuse to do anything you're told." Kagome began gently, Sesshoumaru and Kimiko listened intently, no one had ever heard Kagome sing and it was beautiful.<p>

"And I'll be so mad that I'm almost in tears  
>And you'll smile that smile and they'll all disappear<br>Yes sometimes you'll hide your perfect wings  
>But through these eyes all I'll ever see<br>Is that sweet angel of mine…"

"I won't be ready for first grade  
>Or when you go on your first date<br>Courtesy of  
>And you'll think that I just don't understand<br>And I know that there'll come a day  
>When you start to push me away<br>And I'll feel like I'm losing my best friend…"

"So when you want to be out on your own  
>Forgive me if I find it hard to let go<br>Yeah someday you'll spread your perfect wings  
>But no matter where you fly you'll always be<br>That sweet angel of mine…" Kagome's voice had gotten louder, she was crying a bit as the Rin was smiling while falling asleep and Shippou was amazed, but yawning almost asleep in Kagome's arms.

"And I know I'll cry on your wedding day  
>As I watch your father give you away<br>And I'll bow my head, pray you find all your dreams  
>And thank god for every day he's given me<br>That sweet angel of mine…" Kagome sang out then softened. Both kids were asleep, Kagome left Rin's room after kissing her forehead and tucked Shippou in kissing his forehead as well, she left the room and went to her own to see Sesshoumaru there.

"You sing like an angel…" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome got ready for bed and laid beside him happily.

"Nothing special." Kagome said as she yawned.

"You'll always be something special to me. And I am so thankful I was given a second chance, Kagome. Together, we can take on the world…Together, we can do anything if we just believe…Together, you and me. Forever." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissed deeply as they fell fast asleep in one another's arms. The night was peaceful for once. No worries, no problems. Life was perfect on this night and it was also this night when Sesshoumaru realized what he had to do before falling asleep. The next day would certainly be a surprise for everyone.


	17. Forever You And Me

**Not So Different**

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the anime, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Or the song **Never Gone** by **Backstreet Boys.** I should also add that I do not own the song **Sweet Angel Of Mine** by **Kassie Depaiva**, which Kagome sang to Rin and Shippou in chapter 16.

**Chapter 17:** Forever You And Me

Kagome's happiness didn't last long when she learned that the council was asking her to give InuYasha a proper burial on Sesshoumaru's lands. That day had come quicker than she would have liked to prepare to put InuYasha to rest forever, true to his word however, Sesshoumaru was right by her side. Jaken babysat Rin and Shippou at the South as Kimiko, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru traveled to the West. Kagome walked most of the journey silently holding Sesshoumaru's hand.

"I didn't think this would be so difficult on Kagome considering the circumstances." Sango said to Miroku and Kimiko who were travelling on Kirara's back.

"Well, InuYasha was Kagome's first real love and he hurt her so many ways." Kimiko began as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and ignoring the fact he hurt her so, she never stopped loving him. It killed her to have to be the one to end him…" Miroku finished for Kimiko as they all looked at Kagome who walked with her head held low.

"You don't have to do this love." Sesshoumaru finally said to Kagome.

"No, I do. I'll never find happiness if I don't do this." Kagome replied, it was clear she had been crying silently. Sesshoumaru nodded understanding.

"We shall do this quick." Sesshoumaru told everyone as they came up entering the western lands. Kagome only nodded as she continued to walk. As they approached the castle Kagome walked slower, she could see the council awaiting her arrival this also meant InuYasha was in the graveyard by the castle. Sesshoumaru held her hand tightly as they met with the council.

"We have laid him in the…" Yorukage began. Kagome put a hand up to silence him.

"I know. I just want this done…" Kagome told them. Sighing they understood as Kagome entered the castle to get dressed for the occasion, as did everyone else. 1 short hour later and everyone was assembled outside and sitting in chairs as Yorukage stood before them speaking of InuYasha and as many good things he could think of. Kagome was staring at InuYasha's body in the wooden box, cover open.

"At this time, I will step aside and let anyone come up and speak about the deceased." Yorukage said looking around. Sesshoumaru stood up and faced everyone.

"Everyone I am sure knows that I despised InuYasha because he was half demon. None the less, in many of our battles after he had received the Tetsusaiga he was very protective of those he cared for. He would have made a wonderful mate to a lucky girl if given the chance. I will miss him." Sesshoumaru said, he couldn't say much. Sesshoumaru never spent time with InuYasha so he went with what he knew. No one else stood for a few more moments, Kagome was fighting herself if she should get up and speak about him.

"If there isn't anything else then we shall proceed to close this ceremony. Men…" Yorukage was about to give the order to bury him when Kagome stood up with her eyes closed.

"Love…You don't have to." Sesshoumaru told her quietly.

"I know. I want too." Kagome replied as she faced everyone opening her purple eyes. "Everyone knows InuYasha's and mine's relationship. We laughed, we fought, we joked…InuYasha was without a doubt predictable, any one could read him. I loved him, but he did not return the feelings. It hurts that he did not, but it hurts more that he is gone. I know he will always be in my heart, he lives on there." Kagome turned and faced InuYasha one last time, tears falling from her cheeks as she bent over and kissed his cold cheek. "I will always love you…" She whispered to him and then saw down. Kagome stepped back letting the council bury him.

"You don't have to watch this love…" Sesshoumaru told her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders knowing it was hurting her to watch them bury her best friend.

"I'm ok…I can handle it." Kagome said. She closed her eyes and took in a breath as she surprised everyone by singing a song that brought tears to her eyes within in moments of beginning it. "

The things we did, the things we said  
>Keep coming back to me and make me smile again<br>You showed me how to face the truth  
>Everything that's good in me I owe to you<p>

Though the distance that's between us  
>Now may seem to be too far<br>It will never separate us  
>Deep inside I know you are…" Kagome sang, her voice was cracking as she looked to the sky to continue.<p>

"Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close, everyday  
>Every step along the way<br>Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
>I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)<br>Never gone

No no no  
>I walk alone these empty streets<br>There is not a second you're not here with me  
>The love you gave, the grace you've shown<br>Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone.

(Somehow)  
>Somehow you found a way<br>To see the best I have in me  
>As long as time goes on<br>I swear to you that you will be

Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close (always close)  
>Everyday (everyday)<br>Every step along the way  
>Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye<br>I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)

Never gone from me  
>If there's one thing I believe (I believe)<br>I will see you somewhere down the road again

Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are<br>Always close (always close)  
>Everyday (everyday)<br>Every step along the way  
>Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)<br>I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)

Never gone, never far  
>In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)<br>Always close, everyday  
>Every step along the way<p>

Never gone, never far  
>In my heart is where you are." Kagome finished but before she had completed the song, she was on her knees in Sesshoumaru's arms crying hard.<p>

"The ceremony is over. Lord Sesshoumaru why don't you take Lady Kagome inside to rest up." Yorukage told him. Sesshoumaru nodded and picked up Kagome in his arms and took her inside to his room and set her down on the bed.

"Kagome love, I know it hurts to know he is gone but it will feel better when you stop beating yourself up." Sesshoumaru told her gently. Kagome said nothing as she pulled him close to her by his neck and kissed him deeply. Sesshoumaru was more than surprised with the passionate kiss she was giving him, he kissed her back but he felt like something was off yet it felt so right. "Mmm, Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked muffled through the kisses.

"What's it look like…" She asked while trying to catch her breath she went right back to kissing him, she began to take his top kimono off his shoulders and tossed it on the bed, she then took her top kimono off and kissed him deeper.

"Kag—Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said in shock. Kagome looked up in to his eyes with a wanting passion.

"Make love to me..." Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened up as he felt her pull him in for another kiss. Kagome pulled him over to her dresser and she sat on it as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to take his kimono pants off. Sesshoumaru knew what she wanted but he also knew something else and had to stop it.

"Kagome…" He said but she continued to kiss him. "Kagome, stop love. Let's talk." Sesshoumaru said, he didn't want to make her angry but he had to stop her, he knew she would regret this if he let it happen.

"I don't want to talk! I want you…" Kagome said to him, there it was in her voice. Kagome's voice was cracked again signaling she was upset about the funeral and just wanted to forget it.

"Kagome. InuYasha just died 3 days ago, and you just buried him today. I know you don't want this, you're upset and hurting and you want it to stop." Sesshoumaru told her sternly but it a loving tone. Kagome looked away from him, she looked at her half naked and suddenly felt dirty, she picked up her spare blanket and covered herself sitting on the bed quickly.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Sesshoumaru…I don't know what came over me…" Kagome apologized sadly. Sesshoumaru sat beside her and held her close.

"Nothing to apologize for. You are upset, its normal to want the pain to stop but making love to me won't do that, it will only make you hurt in the morning when you realize you did it to forget pain. I do want you love, but not like this and I know you don't want it either." Sesshoumaru said lovingly.

"I know…I just don't know how to make the pain stop Sessh…" Kagome cried a bit.

"I might know a way. Come with me." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her towards the door after handing her the kimono top she was wearing before. Kagome though confused put it back on and followed her love to wherever he was taking her.

-20 Minutes Later-

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a waterfall with a picnic basket and something to sit on. Kagome was amazed by the scenery, she had never seen something so beautiful. "Wow…" Kagome breathed.

"My mother used to take me here when I was little. It was my favorite place to come and lay in the grass after a long day of training. I thought you might enjoy it." Sesshoumaru told her as he set up their lunch.

"You're truly amazing, Sessh. You always know how to make me feel better." Kagome smiled as she kissed his cheek and sat down beside him on the blanket. After a while they ate lunch and admired the clouds in the sky, Kagome taught him how to cloud gaze, they talked about their lives before meeting one another. It was now sunset and Kagome stared at the pink, purple, blue sky happily. "So, what's next for us in life darling?" Kagome asked.

"That depends on you." Sesshoumaru said which confused her as she sat up looking at him. Sesshoumaru sat up with her as he was holding something in his hand, Kagome suddenly felt nervous.

"Wh—What depends on me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kagome. Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my mate, I believe it is wife you are used to hearing?" Sesshoumaru asked as he revealed the moon crescent of the West necklace. Kagome stared at it in awe. "This necklace has been passed down through the males of the Western province. When it is presented to the female, it is a sign of engagement, and once the mating is complete a permanent mark is created to show the couple is mated." Sesshoumaru explained knowing it must have been confusing.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…I—I don't know what to say…" Kagome smiled happily, tears forming.

"Say yes. Kagome I swear to you that no one will ever hurt you again and you will always be happy with me." Sesshoumaru vowed. Kagome nodded happily.

"Yes…Yes!" Kagome cried joyfully. Sesshoumaru kissed her and put the necklace on her. Kagome hugged him tightly as they laid there under the stars, falling asleep in one another's arms.


	18. Partying And Planning

**Not So Different**

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything associated with the anime, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 18: Partying And Planning.**

The sun rose high up and shined brightly on the area where Kagome and Sesshoumaru had spent the night. Kagome fidgeted and hid her face from the sun in Sesshoumaru's chest; he chuckled a bit and shook her lightly. "Kagome darling, time to wake up. We do have to return to Moon Palace." Sesshoumaru said lovingly as he kissed her cheek and sat up.

"Do I have too? Can't we just stay here forever?" Kagome mumbled as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're going to have me forever love, we have to plan the mating ceremony though." Sesshoumaru said as he got to his feet and then helped Kagome up. Smiling wide she nodded in agreement.

"Ok ok, let's go home then." Kagome said as she took his hand and they began their walk back to the castle. It was a short walk; Kagome had hidden the engagement necklace under her kimono because she wanted to surprise her family and friends. Kagome was beaming with happiness and Sesshoumaru was too though he hid it better. The guards watched as Sesshoumaru and Kagome came over the hill, they stood tall and bowed letting the couple inside the castle. The main doors shut as Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and kissed him lightly.

"What was that for love?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because you're the best. You've helped me so much and showed me how to love again and deal with my pain in new ways. I love you unconditionally, and I always will. I can't wait to become your mate!" Kagome said excitedly not realizing Sango and Kimiko were coming down the stairs.

"And just when do you plan on becoming his mate, and when you going to tell us." Kimiko said. Kagome froze and chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh…Surprise!" Kagome said throwing her hands up trying to cover up her own mistake. Sango laughed holding Kirara shaking her head in disbelief.

"Forget it Kags. I think you gave it away already." Miroku chimed in as limped his way over to Sango and held her close to him smiling.

"Haha, I guess so. Sesshoumaru proposed last night. And if I'm not mistaken, you two are now a couple." Kagome asked pointing to Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah…" Sango blushed as she snuggled against Miroku's chest. Kagome clapped happily.

"About time!" Kagome cheered. Sesshoumaru held Kagome close and smiled as she snuggled him.

"When are you two going to start the mating process?" Asked a voice from behind. Kagome turned with Sesshoumaru and saw Yorukage standing there.

"Once we work out some minor details." Sesshoumaru replied. Yorukage nodded as he closed his eyes and chuckled some.

"I see, I see. Then we have much to discuss. May we use your office, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Yorukage asked. Confused Sesshoumaru nodded and led them upstairs. "Kagome, you must come as well." Yorukage asked. Kagome blinked a few times but shrugged and followed them upstairs to Sesshoumaru's office.

-Sesshoumaru's Office-

Yorukage was the one sitting behind the desk looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "What is it that we must discuss?" Kagome asked calmly looking to Yorukage now.

"Lady Kagome, you've only just become ruler of the South. How do you propose to be Lady of the West and South?" Yorukage asked her. Kagome thought a moment and shrugged.

"I don't see why we can't keep doing what we were doing before. One week at the West, one week at the South? Back and forth if you would." Kagome replied, why change what was working so well.

"If you become Lady of the West, then you are to remain at the West. You cannot run both. You have a choice to make." Yorukage told her. Kagome laughed some as she looked to Sesshoumaru, he looked worried about what she would choose, yet he seemed confused about her emotions at the moment.

"Guys. Really, not that big of a deal. Let me get this straight my choice is. Mate the love of my life and rule the West alongside him, or Let him go to rule alone? Not even a choice. Mate Sesshoumaru, duh." Kagome replied happily. Sesshoumaru smiled happily as he stood up to hug her.

"Then who is to take your place?" Yorukage asked.

"My uncle or mother of course." Kagome said as she closed her eyes relaxing.

"When do you plan to officiate your mating?" He asked next.

"We were planning that before you interrupted us." Sesshoumaru chimed in.

"And is your soon to be mate aware of the mating ceremony?" Yorukage asked as he stood up, he assumed Kagome didn't know what was expected of her in the mating process.

"What is there to know? A few vows, a kiss, and I think a mating mark right?" Kagome asked looking to Sesshoumaru who was now looking down slightly.

"Not exactly. The mating process is quick, not like your human weddings which take months to plan. A mating process a 3 step ordeal." Yorukage stated. Kagome looked at him confused as he pointed Sesshoumaru who prepared himself to tell her the process.

"He is right, Kagome. Step 1 is a celebration and the giving of gifts. A gift that means the most to you that you trust your mate with. A gift from the heart. Step 2 is the mating mark. And last is step 3, the actual mating." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome stared at him, it was indeed a quick ordeal.

"Mating as in…" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes. As in making love." Sesshoumaru answered her. Kagome felt the color drain from her face, they were talking about sex in front of the council, it was very discomforting to say the least.

"Well, if that is about all…I think I'm going to go take a hot bath…" Kagome said with a smile as she stood up and left the room quickly.

"If I'm not mistaken the last time you were to be mated, your other half ran away uncomfortably as well." Yorukage stated with a chuckle.

"Do not mention that woman again." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and left the room as well. Kagome had rushed to the springs and relaxed in the water closing her eyes. _'That couldn't have possibly gotten any weirder…'_ Kagome thought with a smile, now picturing the look on her mom's face when it comes up that they will be having sex in a week. Kagome laughed to herself and suddenly felt familiar hands on her shoulders giving her a massage.

"Sessh, what are you doing in here?" Kagome asked.

"Showing you love." Sesshoumaru said in a seductive voice. Kagome shuddered slightly as his warm breath on her neck, she felt his hands move down on to her breasts as he rubbed them gently earning him a soft moan from Kagome. "Oh, you like this?" Sesshoumaru asked her gently.

"Mmhmm…" Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru got his clothes off quickly and slipped in to the water beside her. Kagome gasped, "What are you doing, Sessh?" Kagome asked him a little surprised.

"Now darling, you know I don't like to be questioned…" Sesshoumaru said against her neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses until he reached her shoulder. Kagome shivered with joy as she tried to stop him, but her body wouldn't listen, it wanted him to continue. Kagome let her arms falls as she let Sesshoumaru do as he pleased. Kagome laid their as Sesshoumaru massaged her body gently, his hand found its way between her legs and began massaging her pussy gently. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as her legs parted slightly letting him have more access. "You enjoy this, you want more don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"W—We should…st—stop love…Before it…goes to far…" Kagome told him with heavy breathing.

"Don't worry. I know when to stop. I'm just giving you a little fun before the ceremony." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded as she suddenly felt his clawed finger slip into her womanhood, she bit her lip to keep from screaming out at the feeling. Sesshoumaru pumped his fingers in to her until he felt he could take it up a little, once Kagome was moaning his name he slipped another finger in and continued to finger her until she gripped his arm and moaned out his name, Sesshoumaru felt her climax and push his fingers out.

"W—Wow…" Kagome panted as she leaned against him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Sesshoumaru asked her slightly concerned, he knew he had sharp claws and was worried he may have cut her by accident.

"Hell no. It was perfect, just like you." Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the hot spring and wrapped himself up as Kagome watched him. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Ceremony details love. I will see you for lunch." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her gently and left the room. Kagome laid back with a squeal of joy as she relaxed for the rest of her bath. 20 minutes later Kagome was dried off and dressed as she left the hot springs room and went to the dining room where everyone was waiting for her as Kagome walked with a smile on her face but suddenly she stopped as her face fell to that of disbelief. Sesshoumaru was first to his feet with worry. "Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called to her, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome whispered, a few gasps were heard as Kagome was looking directly at them but they saw nothing. Sango walked over to Kagome and shook her.

"Kagome, come sit down." Sango said gently.

"InuYasha is…here. Can't you see him? He's right there, Sango." Kagome exclaimed looking dead ahead. Sango looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kagome, InuYasha is dead. We buried him yesterday…" Sango reminded her.

"But…he is…right there." Kagome said in disbelief again. Sesshoumaru walked up beside her and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder after sending Sango back to her seat.

"Kagome love. You've been on an emotional rollercoaster for weeks, InuYasha isn't here." Sesshoumaru told her calmly.

'_**It's my ghost, Kagome. Only you can see me. You and I are connected through the necklace remember?'**_ InuYasha's ghost told her. Kagome did a double take and shook her head.

"Only I can see him…because we're connected…" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she was really losing it or not but he did trust her so he stepped back and let her speak to InuYasha. "So…Why are you here?" Kagome asked curiously.

'_**I came to warn you. About Naraku's plan. Kikyou told me what he told her and I want to relay it to you. I know Sesshoumaru and you plan to mate soon and I don't want him messing it up.'**_ InuYasha told her. Kagome stepped back a second giving InuYasha a death glare.

"Ok, I have to ask. Why do you suddenly care about me? You had 3 years! Hell, you even teamed up with Naraku! Why should I believe a word you say?" Kagome asked him angrily. Sesshoumaru was beginning to see that Kagome could really communicate with InuYasha, but so far the conversation wasn't going well.

'_**Will you just shut up and listen to me for once! I know what I did! I was an idiot to let you go! I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't make you happy! But Sesshoumaru does and I don't want that messed up by Naraku. I want you happy, Kagome! Just accept that!'**_ InuYasha yelled at her. Kagome hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru holding her by the shoulders when her knees got wobbly.

"Don't you get an attitude with my Kagome, InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru said, Kagome looked at him confused.

"You heard him say all that?" Kagome asked.

"He heard me? Must be because he's making contact with you." InuYasha guessed as he shrugged.

"Yes I can hear and I gather it is about Naraku. Speak up." Sesshoumaru ordered InuYasha.

'_**Naraku is planning to crash the mating ceremony. According to what he knows about it, he plans to cause a panic and take you himself, making you his mate. I don't know his full plan. I only know what Kikyou can see.'**_ InuYasha told them. Kagome nodded and looked to Sesshoumaru.

"We will increase security tonight and until you are marked as mine. Hate to put it that way but once you are mated to me, no other male who wants you at least can come near you." Sesshoumaru told her calmly. Kagome nodded once more looking to InuYasha.

"Thanks." Kagome said bowing her head to him.

'_**One more thing, Kagome before I leave. I always loved you too. But I knew you'd never belong with me. Your heart was always meant for another and I guess you've finally met him. Be happy, alright. I'm always here for you and I never meant to hurt you, for that…I am eternally sorry.'**_ InuYasha told her and then faded away. Kagome felt a pain of sadness after those words but she held it back and nodded as she laid in Sesshoumaru's arms with her eyes closed.

"You alright love?" Sesshoumaru asked her gently.

"Yes, just a little tired and hungry. Let's eat." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded and led her to her seat beside him as the food was brought out; Kagome seemed to be in a daze while she ate. Sesshoumaru knew she was thinking about what InuYasha had said to her before he left, Sesshoumaru heard it too, he knew Kagome would hurt a little after hearing that but he also knew she was strong and would make it through with his help. Lunch was silent except for a few conversations about the party later that night.

-Party-

Sesshoumaru was waiting outside Kagome's room for her to be ready to meet their guests who were just beginning to arrive. The council had taken the liberty of inviting the Lords and Ladys of the North and Eastern lands. Kimiko had agreed to rule the South earlier and left with Sango to get the gets, they were due back any time. Kagome had given them a portal get half way there. Kagome opened her door and came out wearing her formal kimono but it was different, it was the kimono the belonged to Sesshoumaru's mother, former lady of the west. "Looks wonderful on you love." Sesshoumaru said as he gave her his arm to hang on to. Kagome accepted his arm smiling with a light blush.

"Thank you. You look amazing too, Sessh. Has everyone arrived?" Kagome asked him as they walked.

"I believe so. Yorukage took care of the guest list himself." Sesshoumaru said kissing her cheek.

"I'm so excited but I was wondering something…Is it…Possible to do all the steps to the mating process in one night or is that against tradition?" Kagome asked shyly. Sesshoumaru smiled a bit, he wondered if she would ask this.

"Well it all depends on the couple. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked waiting for the answerhe knew was coming.

"Well I—Just don't understand why it gets dragged out in demon customs. If we were humans it would be all in one day…" Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru was surprised at her answer he was sure it was just because he wanted to be her mate faster.

"Well darling, it that what you would like to do. The ceremony, the mark and mating, all at once?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome nodded as they reached the ballroom where everyone awaited them. The doors opened as Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome's request and they walked in to a crowd of clapping for them. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at one another and smiled, leaning into one another they kissed deeply earning more clapping and aweing from the crowd of people in the ballroom. Sesshoumaru and Kagome knew by morning they would be mated and that this night would be a night to remember.


	19. Kagome's Suffering

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 19: Kagome's Suffering**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship hadn't been easy from the start but Kagome felt something was about to go very wrong. It was late in to the night now and everyone was still partying, laughing, and eating. Kagome had met everyone from the Western villages, the other lands, the entire council again, and she of course never left Sesshoumaru's side. The guard patrol was increased in order to keep Kagome and the children safe from Naraku who was sure to make an appearance that night. Rin and Shippou were in bed by this point, the party was coming to a close soon. "Sesshoumaru, perhaps we should be wrapping up this portion of the celebration." Yorukage said as he approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome at the end of their dance.

"Portion? Oh, that's right. 3 step process." Kagome laughed slightly as she stayed beside Sesshoumaru's side. "So gift giving is next right?" Kagome asked looking to her love.

"Yes love and I have mine for you right here." Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled out a wrapped gift and handed it to Kagome who in turn handed him a larger, long wrapped gift. Sesshoumaru accepted her gift and they prepared to open them in front of their guests.

"You first love." Kagome told him happily. Sesshoumaru nodded and began to open the large box, Sesshoumaru felt a familiar power coming from the box. As he opened the box he saw a single sword sitting there on some fluff and the sheath right beside it. Sesshoumaru reached in the box and pulled out the sword.

"Well, it is a beautiful blade…Wait, Kagome this is your sword!" Sesshoumaru said shocked as he noticed that Kagome's sword wasn't attached to her belt. Kagome giggled some nodding to his discovery.

"Yes, yes it is. But it isn't only my sword. It's yours and InuYasha's too." Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru was confused now, as was everyone is the room.

"Kagome, how…" Sesshoumaru asked. It was a great gift but he didn't understand how she did it.

"You've been so distracted with me that you didn't notice me take Tetsusaiga, Tokijin, and Tenseiga. One of the nights I couldn't sleep, I decided to combine the two. It worked well too but then you proposed and I combined my sword this morning after the hotsprings. Now you don't have to carry around 4 swords." Kagome smiled happily, she felt an unnerving stare from Yorukage, that stare that tells you someone is disappointed and won't say it.

"Kagome, I love it. But how will you defend yourself without your sword?" Sesshoumaru asked her worried now.

"My sword was just an ordinary sword, all its powers came from me anyway. I can use any old thing and have be the exact same. The reason that sword meant so much to me is because it is the ruler's sword of the South. My mom told me my father left it for me. I put my abilities in it, now I can always protect you." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you love, this means so much to me. Now it is time for you to open yours." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded as she began to open hers but suddenly the candles were blown out and the room fell pitch black dark. Kagome felt someone grab her and pull her away from Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" Kagome yelled as her body started glowing a blue color and blasted whoever was touching her, she felt it let go and she rushed back to Sesshoumaru's arms.

"We need lights!" Sesshoumaru called out as he held Kagome close.

"They will never get everything lit. Let me handle it love…" Kagome said as she stepped away from him but not too far away. "Light the night, make it bright!" Kagome yelled out. Two orange orbs formed in her palms and sent them up in the air. In moments the candles were relit and Naraku was soon levitating in the air above Kagome. "I knew I'd see you tonight. Ready to die?" Kagome asked casually.

"No. Are you ready to be mine little miko?" Naraku smirked. Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil at Naraku's comment, he wouldn't let Naraku take Kagome from him.

"I will never be yours Naraku!" Kagome growled at him, her demonic aura was growing as the light of the sacred jewel shards glowed in Naraku's body.

"We shall see little miko…We shall see. Can you really fight me when your children's lives are at stake?" Naraku asked as Kagura came forward holding Rin and Shippou still and her fan to their necks. Kagome froze in her tracks. "That's right. I knew you wouldn't attack them…Now come with me like a good girl." Naraku ordered. Kagome closed her hands in to fists, she was becoming more angry but worried as well.

"Kagome, don't listen to him!" Sango yelled to her.

"What else can I do! I won't let him hurt the kids! Not for me, they will not die because of me!" Kagome yelled back as she powered her aura down and stepped towards Naraku. "Let them go first." Kagome ordered him as she was now standing next to him, he had wrapped his tentacles around her arms and body to restrain her as he nodded to Kagura and she let the two kids run behind Sesshoumaru to Sango and Kimiko.

"We will now take our leave." Naraku smirked. Sesshoumaru made a step towards them but Naraku put up a powerful barrier while laughing. Kagome's eyes made contact with Sesshoumaru's, he knew right away that nothing would happen. Sesshoumaru continued to act like a worried angry mate knowing Kagome would handle the rest.

"Naraku. There is something I need to say to before we leave…" Kagome suddenly said, her head was lowered as if she were crying. Naraku stopped and waited for her to speak.

"Very well, speak your final words. You won't ever see them again." Naraku said but refused to let her go.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled out as her power spiked and forced Naraku to release her. Kagome jumped back and lifted her head, her eyes were red with anger as two orbs formed and she fired them at Naraku sending him through the castle walls and in to a nearby tree. "I say it again. I will never be yours, Naraku. This is where I belong! I will not let you destroy any more lives. Tonight, you will die!" Kagome said in a demonic voice. Naraku stood up growling as he ordered Kagura to attack Sesshoumaru and the others. Kagome shot out her hand and put a protective barrier around them.

"Kagome! Let us out, we will help you!" Sango yelled to her now realizing that Kagome planned to fight him alone.

"No one else will suffer. I will end his life by myself." Kagome said. Kagura stood by the barrier calmly and gave Kagome a head nod then closed her eyes. Naraku was furious with rage.

"How dare you betray me, Kagura. I created you!" Naraku yelled angrily. Kagome yawned with boredom, she expected this to play out.

"Kagura has been trying to get rid of your for years! She joined our side." Kagome told him. Naraku's aura kicked up as he sent a blast at Kagome catching her off guard, as she collected herself Naraku came at her with his claws and began making large gashes on her back and stomach, a few across her chest as well. Kagome was beginning to lose her patience now, reached down and pulled out Naraku's sword and blocked his next attack, then pushed him back her miko energy flaring.

"This is impossible, how can you have so much power!" Naraku yelled as Kagome pushed him towards a cliff.

"Easy…You pissed me off and now I'm going to rid the world of you." Kagome yelled out as she pushed Naraku off the cliff, but in doing so she lost her balance and fell as well. Kagome's barrier dropped around her friends as they rushed to the edge to save her. Sango jumped off the cliff as Kirara transformed and caught her, they flew down to catch Kagome. As Kagome and Naraku were falling they continued to fight one another. Kicks and punches were thrown, Kagome looked for his weakness but it was hidden well.

"Y—You won't defeat me so easily..." Naraku panted as he grabbed the cliff side and held on. Kagome continued to fall, Sango went after her and grabbed her arm.

"Got ya! Are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she jumped off Kirara's back while Naraku was yelling in victory that he had defeated Kagome at last and stabbed him in the heart with his own sword, he gasped for air as the jewel was thrown from his body. Kagome removed the sword and sliced his head off. Naraku's desecrated body fell to the cliff floor and burned to nothing but a pile of ashes that the wind took away. Kagome held the cliff side as the jewel fell in to her hand, she held it tight as Sango flew up beside her and smiled.

"Its…It's over. He's dead…" Kagome said, she had surprised herself in how well she defeated Naraku. Kagome knew her friends wanted to help but she wouldn't risk their lives. Kagome knew for 3 years it was her destiny to defeat Naraku and rid the world of the Sacred Jewel which now completed laid in the palm of her hand. Kagome laughed a little as her grip loosened, she was over joyed but hurt badly. Kagome suddenly lost consciousness as she fell but Sango caught her and took her back up to the top of the cliff to Sesshoumaru.

"What happened!" Sesshoumaru roared as he lifted Kagome's battered body in his arms.

"Kagome defeated Naraku but he still injured her pretty badly." Sango told him worried for Kagome's life.

"She needs medical help, now!" Kimiko said frantically rushing towards them. Sesshoumaru nodded as he ran Kagome in to the castle and to the medical wing where Kimiko and the other healers worked for 2 hours to stabilize Kagome. Kimiko finally came out into the hallway wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Is she alright?" Sesshoumaru asked immediately.

"She's stable and still unconscious. Sesshoumaru you may go in." Kimiko told him. Sesshoumaru didn't wait another moment, he speed walked in to the room to sit by his mate's side. He knew they weren't officially mated yet but after all they'd been through, it wasn't worth it to say they weren't mated. Kimiko waited until the door shut to sigh and sit against the wall. Sango put a hand on her back worried.

"There's something wrong with Kagome, isn't there?" Sango asked with a scared tone now. Kimiko fought back tears.

"The damage Naraku did to Kagome was much more than deep gashes and a little miasma. Her body will heal all of that. Naraku gave her permanent damage to her reproductive system…" Kimiko cried. Sango sat moved away in fear, she knew what it meant and so did Miroku. "Kagome may never be able to have children. If she were to get pregnant the outcome may not end well either. Everything could be fine…or she could lose the baby before the birth…" Kimiko added as Sango was crying now.

"Or we could lose Kagome during the birthing process." Miroku said sadly. Kimiko held her head in fear of her daughter's life.

"Does Sesshoumaru know?" Sango asked, Kimiko shook her head.

"How could he, he rushed in so quickly." Miroku sighed looking to the door of Kagome's room.

"This could change their lives forever…I believe I read somewhere in the Southern lands library that if the mate is barren then she…" Sango began as Kimiko lifted her head.

"The council breaks the mating seal and selects a new mate who can produce children…" Kimiko finished. Sesshoumaru was now standing in front of them.

"I don't need children to be happy. I don't care if no one can take over the West. It is meaningless if I don't have the love of my life at my side…" Sesshoumaru stated clearly. They all looked at him; would he go against the council? It was clear in that moment that Sesshoumaru truly loved Kagome and wouldn't let her go; he would take down the council to keep her. Sesshoumaru turned heel and returned to Kagome's room.

"This will break Kagome's heart…" Sango said sadly as Miroku comforted her.

"Yes, but until she wakes up we have some time." Kimiko said sighing as she got to her feet and walked away leaving Sango in Miroku's arms as they stared at the door in front of them.

-Inside Kagome's Room-

Sesshoumaru sat at Kagome's bedside sighing, this was saddening news to know he might never have a family with Kagome but he was happy with Rin and Shippou as their adopted children, he didn't need a blood heir to be happy and he would make that clear to the council when they learned of the news. Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand and stroked it lightly. "Everything will be alright love. As soon as you are recovered we will become mated and live happily together." Sesshoumaru told her.

Days passed before Kagome even made a movement. Sango was sitting at Kagome's side now while Sesshoumaru was forced to meet with the council about the news of Kagome's inability to have children now.

-With Sesshoumaru-

"You are going against the demon law, Sesshoumaru." Rei yelled out jumping out of his chair after Sesshoumaru turned his back to them.

"I don't care gentleman. Besides you are only seeing one side of this. Lady Kimiko said it was a possibility that Kagome might not be able to have children. It doesn't mean she can't." Sesshoumaru told them as he stared outside with his arms folded behind his back.

"According to Lady Kimiko if Lady Kagome was to be with child, it would threaten her own life or the child's. Do you really wish to risk her life?" Asked Yorukage standing beside Sesshoumaru now.

"No. And this isn't up to me. It is Kagome's body and I believe we should let her decide how she uses it. I will speak to her when she wakes up. But as it stands, I will not let you take her away from me." Sesshoumaru said as Sango rushed in panting.

"Sesshoumaru, come quickly!" Sango said between breaths. Sesshoumaru turned around quickly and was consumed with worry.

"Is Kagome alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Suddenly a smile erupted on Sango's face as she hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

"She's awake! Kagome's awake! Come on!" Sango cheered as she let go of him and ran out of the room back to Kagome's room in the medical wing. Sesshoumaru relieved followed her out and made it there first.

-Kagome's Room-

Sesshoumaru forced the door open as he saw Kagome trying to sit up in bed; he was at her side to help her. "Slowly love, you don't want to open those wounds again." Sesshoumaru urged her once she was sitting up and comfortable. Kagome's purple eyes opened up as she smiled wide seeing Sesshoumaru beside her.

"I'm alright love, I feel great." Kagome told him happily. Sesshoumaru let out a long held in breath and relaxed for the first time in 4 days. Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed her forehead then sat back down.

"I am pleased to hear so dearest. Once you are fully recovered we can finish our mating ceremony." Sesshoumaru said smiling as he held her hand.

"Yes, I can't wait to be your mate and start our life together with a family later on." Kagome smiled brightly, the room fell silent as Kagome looked around seeing Sango, Kimiko, and Miroku looking down now and no longer smiling. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who was trying to keep a smile on his face but she saw right through it, her mood dropped now. "What's…going on guys? You all look so…down?" Kagome asked looking to all of them now.

"It's nothing dear, just focus on getting better." Kimiko said coming over to the bed now, Kagome knew something was wrong now. Kagome sat up fully becoming worried and angry.

"Please, don't lie to me. Something is wrong. Tell me." Kagome told them, she felt Sesshoumaru's hand tighten its grip on her hand.

"Kagome, you know I love you no matter what, right?" Sesshoumaru asked her, Kagome was afraid as she nodded to his question. "Naraku did more damage to you then what is on the outside…" Sesshoumaru began. Kagome pulled her hand away slowly now.

"Naraku left permanent damage on your reproductive system…Kagome. You might never be able to have children. And if you were to get pregnant you could lose the baby before its birth, or lose your own life during the birth…" Kimiko told her sadly. Kagome froze, her face turned to hurt and anger now.

"I—I can't…have kids?" Kagome asked in shock. Sesshoumaru felt the pain in her voice coming, it broke his heart.

"It isn't certain, dear. But your chances are slim now and if you were to get pregnant and it would be very high risk." Kimiko told her. Kagome fell silent as she looked down; she sensed her mother try and touch her, she moved a bit.

"I…I want to be alone…please…" Kagome asked. Kimiko nodded as she, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru left the room and stood outside. After it was cleared out, Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and cried hard.

-Outside The Room-

"Poor Kagome…She's suffered so much, this isn't fair to her!" Sango sighed heavily as she let herself fall into the wall.

"This will take a great deal of time to accept…" Miroku added standing beside her.

"I think the only one who can help her is Sesshoumaru. Kagome feels like she is failing Sesshoumaru, so he is the only one who can convince her that everything will be alright." Kimiko said looking to Sesshoumaru.

"I agree with you, Lady Kimiko but I believe for right now we let her cry it out and check on her through the night." Sesshoumaru said. All nodding in agreement they made a schedule and kept tabs on Kagome, trying to think of ways to help Kagome through this tragic ordeal.


	20. Healing

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 20:**** Healing.**

It had been a long night as anticipated but everyone got through it in one piece except Kagome. Kagome was falling to pieces about the news of not being able to have children because of Naraku's attacks on her. Sesshoumaru had taken the last shift to watch over Kagome, it was from 3am to 6am and Kagome had spent those hours staring out the window, silent tears falling from her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood outside knowing Kagome still wanted to be alone but it was beginning to worry him and he couldn't stand to see his lover in this state so he took in a deep breath and opened the door to find Kagome standing up but leaning against the wall.

"I asked to be alone, Sessh…" Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he came up behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I don't care. I won't let you go through this alone, Kagome. I love you." Sesshoumaru told her sternly. Kagome said nothing at first but she eventually let her knees give in to their weakness of standing up and she let Sesshoumaru hold her while she cried on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru sighed, thankful she was letting him in and not pushing him away. Sesshoumaru led her to her medwing bed and sat her down, he of course sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm so stupid…I let Naraku get to many hits in…Now I can't give you a family…I'm so sorry love. I'll understand if you don't want me anymore." Kagome cried hard, sniffling. Sesshoumaru was beside himself, how could she think he wouldn't want her just because of an accident. Sesshoumaru with a little force pulled her away from him and made her look at him.

"Kagome. I'm with you because I love you. Not because you can give me an heir or not. I wouldn't even care if you were human still. Kagome I love you for you and that is not going to change just because of an accident. I don't need a family. I have you a beautiful mate, I have Rin who is essentially my daughter and then there is Shippou, your son who I still care if he were my own. There it is, I have my family. Blood means nothing to me, Kagome. I am not going to leave you because of this. I will still mate you and we will still be happy. I love you my angel." Sesshoumaru said, his eyes didn't lie. They were full of passion and truth, Kagome cried harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled slightly.

"How did I get so lucky to fall in love with a man like you. I love you, Sesshoumaru Taishou and I can't wait to be your mate." Kagome said happily even though her voice was still semi cracked due to all the crying.

"You found me at the right time is all. We needed each other and that is why we found each other the way we did. Wait a second, Taishou?" Sesshoumaru questioned her. Kagome laughed some and nodded.

"I know your father was Inu No Taishou so I kind thought it made sense to call you Sesshoumaru Taishou, a last name ya know?" Kagome told him.

"Clever my dear. How are you feeling now?" Sesshoumaru asked her gently as he held her close.

"Still miserable and sore." Kagome shrugged as she went to lay down in her bed. Sesshoumaru laid beside her and played with her hair. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Well, as soon as you're feeling better we will continue our lives." Sesshoumaru said happily.

"What about the mating process? How can we finish it?" Kagome asked curiously. She knew how to finish it, but could they with the news that her possibly getting pregnant could end her life.

"We'll have to be careful love. Any ideas?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at her.

"Well in Modern times in a certain class we had, there was something called a pull out meathod." Kagome suggested.

"You mean to imply that before climaxing the male pulls out yes?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded, he gave it some thought. "It could work." Sesshoumaru said shrugging, he had forgotten that his soon to be mate lived in modern times and knew effective methods to keep from getting pregnant.

"Well, I can ask my mom too, she might have some idea." Kagome said nodding.

"What are we asking the mom?" Kimiko came in smiling, she walked over and gave Kagome a gentle hug.

"Well, me and Sesshoumaru still want to finish our mating but we're concerned about the possibility of me getting pregnant…" Kagome said blushing a bit. Kimiko thought for a moment as she sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I'm not sure what else would work besides contraceptives but we sealed the well when we all came here. Perhaps…No, I don't know if it would work. I've never heard of it working before…" Kimiko said giving some hard thought to an idea.

"What are you thinking of Lady Kimiko?" Sesshoumaru asked curious to her idea.

"Well, perhaps a spell might work? A pregnancy prevention spell. I read of them, created by witches for women who did not want children because famine and war. It's a dark magic, that is why I am not sure if it ever worked or not." Kimiko stated. Kagome gave it some thought, it was crazy enough to work but without knowing if the spell succeeded it was a danger to her still.

"I think we should stick to the original plan dearest." Sesshoumaru advised, he hoped Kagome wasn't actually thinking of seeking out someone to teach her the spell. Dark magic was not a force to reckon with.

"I…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least ask a dark magic witch if the spell ever succeeded?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru sighed as he nodded and stood up, he would fetch a messenger and guard to find an old witch for his love to speak with. Kagome noticed his mood changed and she leaned forward and held his hand to stop him from leaving. "Mom, can you give us a minute?" Kagome asked. Kimiko nodded and left the room smiling.

"Yes love?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You don't want me to do this, do you?" Kagome asked him straight forward.

"I will not lie. No dearest, I don't want you to do this. Dark magic is dangerous, and witches who perform such spells always require a great sacrifice." Sesshoumaru told her calmly with worry very clear in his voice. Kagome smiled and nodded as she pulled him down beside her.

"Then I won't do it love." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru seemed relieved as he lay down beside her and held her gently to him. "Ya know, I think I'm feeling good enough to return to our room." Kagome stated snuggling against his chest.

"Well, let me carry you up." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up and then slowly lifted Kagome in his arms and left the medical wing, then proceeded to take her upstairs to their room.

-Sesshoumaru's Room-

Kagome closed her eyes happily as Sesshoumaru laid her down on their bed and then laid down beside her. Kagome giggled some as she ran her fingers up and down his stomach. "It's so peaceful…" Kagome said quietly.

"Yes, yes it is. Now may I inquire what you are doing to my body? You haven't healed fully love and I will not do anymore damage to your body." Sesshoumaru said sternly. It wasn't that he didn't want her, he did but he knew their mating would be rough on her being their first time ever. Sesshoumaru could tell she was turned on, she was being ever so gentle with him.

"I know. I'm just so excited to be your mate and the only thing holding us back is what Naraku did to me…You make me so happy love and I feel 100 percent better than yesterday." Kagome said to him, she wouldn't force him but it was true they had been so close to become mates until Naraku destroyed it all, and ruined her chances to have a family with Sesshoumaru. Kagome could live with not having children, but she wouldn't let Naraku ruin her happiness.

"I propose a deal…We wait one more day and if the healer gives you the ok then we will complete our mating on the full moon, which is tomorrow night. Is that fair love?" Sesshoumaru asked her with a kiss on her nose. Kagome nodded her head quickly and hugged him tightly. "Alright now, get some sleep." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome smiled kissed him and then fell fast asleep.

-The Next Day-

Kagome had awoken bright and early, took a bath, dressed herself and rushed to the medical wing to be checked as per order of her soon to be mate. Kagome sat on the bed and waited patiently to be seen. Sesshoumaru had left to patrol his lands and her mother had returned to the South to take care of business. Sango and Miroku had taken the children for a walk and Jaken was at his lord's side as usual. Kagome saw all the healers busy working with some of the cooks and guards who had been injured during the fight with Naraku so Kagome got up and decided to wander the castle.

Kagome eventually returned up to hers and Sesshoumaru's room, she knew she'd get a clean bill of health so she decided to get the room ready for their mating. Kagome cleaned up, set some candles, and sprinkled little flower petals around the bed, she stopped and looked in the mirror, she was glowing with excitement. Kagome jumped up with excitement but upon landed on the floor she heard something drop, she turned quickly to see that it was the present Sesshoumaru had gotten for her that she never opened because of Naraku showing up. Kagome walked over and picked it up, she glanced at it and wondered if she should open it or wait for Sesshoumaru.

"My lady?" Said a young voice. Kagome jumped up in surprise and relaxed when she saw that it was only the head healer.

"Yes. Sorry. What is it?" Kagome replied smiling as she put the present back on the dresser.

"I can check you over if you like now." The healer said.

"Oh, yes. Might as well get this over with." Kagome said trying not to sound to enthusiastic. Kagome sat down on the bed and let the healer do her work. After 10 minutes the healer stepped back smiling.

"You look good as new my lady. Your injuries have healed nicely and there are hardly any scars. I would have to say you are fully recovered. Just be careful, I am aware of what Naraku did to you. It will become life threatening should you become with child." The healer said. Kagome felt a wave of worry wash over her as the healer left. Kagome knew it was risky to become pregnant even if by accident but she had no real way to stop it. Kagome lifted her head as a small idea formed.

"Sesshoumaru said I couldn't go see a witch about the spell…He never said I couldn't try one myself, just a protection at least." Kagome said as she wondered what spell she could do. Kagome closed her eyes as she folded her legs and relaxed her body. Kagome focused her powers hard and said a small spell of protection on herself. The spell was short and simple, it was a way of asking the gods to protect her from getting pregnant. Kagome sensed Sesshoumaru coming as she quickly left the room and put a spell on the door so he couldn't get in until later that night.

-That Night-

Kagome had intentionally ignored Sesshoumaru all day just so she could surprise him that night. Kagome had Sango tell Sesshoumaru that she was resting all day and the head healer insisted she be left alone to get the best chance at a full recovery. Sango also made sure the healer would cover for the story. By the end of the night Sesshoumaru was on his way to his room when he thought about Kagome. He was under the impression that she had remained in the room all day because the healer told her she wasn't recovered yet and it wouldn't be a good time to mate. Sesshoumaru sighed as he entered the room to find it empty but lit with candles, burning incense and petals everywhere.

"Hello love." Kagome said in to his ear from behind. Sesshoumaru turned quickly as Kagome shut the door.

"Ka—Kagome? I thought you were resting." Sesshoumaru said surprised. Kagome giggled nodding as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I was. Don't get mad here…I lied. I got a clean bill of health this morning, I did all this to surprise you." Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru eyed her and knew she wasn't lying, he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Sneaky sneaky love. I might have to punish you." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome laughed as she kissed him back. Kagome blushed a bit shrugging as Sesshoumaru walked her over to the bed and had her sit down. Kagome looked up at him smiling, they both knew what would take place that night. "I have to ask love…Are you certain you are up for this?" Sesshoumaru asked her lovingly.

"Well yeah, I mean the head hea…" Kagome began but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"I know. That means your body is up for it. Are you up for it?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked him gently.

"Well with everything that happened, I was unsure if you would be ready for it…" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled as she stood up and kissed him deeply then pulled back and looked in to his golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru. I love you, and thanks to you I've gotten past a lot. I'm ready to be your mate, I'm ready for this." Kagome said calmly. That was all Sesshoumaru needed as he pulled her in for another kiss, it was deep and passionate. Kagome melted in to the kiss as Sesshoumaru slowly laid her down on their bed and continued to kiss her softly but full of passion. Kagome's hands stayed locked around Sesshoumaru's neck as his hands roamed her body. Slowly Sesshoumaru began to remove her kimono and let his hands fondle her breasts gently. Kagome moaned in to the kiss as her hands roamed his back and sides.

Sesshoumaru kissed from Kagome's lips to her neck, she moaned a bit tilting her head back so he had more access. Sesshoumaru nibbled on the spot between her neck and shoulder where he would mark her as his mate later. Sesshoumaru sat Kagome up as he removed her kimono off her arms and kissed further down until he reached her breasts, then he massaged one while he suckled on the other. Sesshoumaru glanced up to see that this please Kagome and he continued to do this to her, then after a few minutes he switched to give the other breast the same needed attention.

"Mmm, oh Kagome your body is perfect…" Sesshoumaru said to her as he massaged her breasts now. Kagome smiled as him as she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him deeply. Kagome proceeded to begin undressing Sesshoumaru, she too kissed his neck and down his chest as he stood before her. There was no turning back now, they knew in just a few hours their mating would be complete. Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. And I don't want to wait another minute to become your mate. You mean everything to me and I'm so happy with you." Kagome said to him gently. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Then let's not waste another moment love." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome gave a head nod as he laid her down once more, then laid down on her as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately.


	21. It's Official

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi. (A/N: There will be a lemon this chapter, I will mark its beginning and end points And I know it might be lame but I don't feel it necessary to write a 2 page lemon so I'm going to keep it to a few easy paragraphs).**

**Chapter 21: It's Official!**

Lemon Begin

It was peaceful, romantic, and just the two of them alone in that bedroom. Sesshoumaru was passionately kissing Kagome's soft pink lips continuously enjoying the sound of her gentle moans and her grabbing on to him. Sesshoumaru let his hands roam her body as he trailed kissed from her lips down to neck, then to her stomach, finally he moved upwards again. One of his hands stopped on her pussy and rubbing it slightly, he felt her flinch a little but she didn't object so he continued. By this point all of their clothing was off and tossed in a pile on the floor by the bed.

"Oh Sessh…It feels amazing…" Kagome moaned out as she gripped his shoulders.

"I promise you it gets better my dearest…" Sesshoumaru vowed as he moved down a bit and spread her legs slightly, sticking his head in he began to lick and suck at her clit. Kagome gripped the sheets of the bed firmly as she threw her head back at the feeling.

"Mmm, oh yes!" Kagome moaned loudly as she closed her eyes and let Sesshoumaru have his way with her. Sesshoumaru slowed down and stopped after about 10 minutes because he could sense Kagome would climax if he continued. Sesshoumaru moved back up kissing her neck leaving little hickeys, Kagome smirked a bit as she pushed him down and began sucking on his cock. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he let Kagome have her fun with him now.

"Kagome…If you…keep that up I will finish…" Sesshoumaru groaned. Kagome nodded and stopped as she stood up and the instant she did Sesshoumaru had her back down on the bed, he slowly moved towards her with his cock ready to gain entrance, he looked at her one more time for confirmation.

"Yes, I am ready Sesshoumaru…Please…I can't take it anymore. I want you…" Kagome panted heavily. Sesshoumaru nodded as he positioned himself at Kagome's pussy entrance and slowly eased himself in to her. Sesshoumaru stopped when he reached her barrier, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close and kissed her as he pushed in quickly. Kagome grabbed on to him as she felt the sudden pain shoot through her body, she yelled out in his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I should have gone slower love…" Sesshoumaru apologized feeling absolutely horrible now that he had hurt her. Kagome shook her head as she opened her eyes up and looked at him.

"Its…ok. Just, give me a few minutes to adjust…" Kagome asked of him. Sesshoumaru nodded not wanting to make it worse. He held his position still as Kagome calmed down and got used to the feeling of Sesshoumaru being inside of her. "Alright love. I'm ready now, just go slow ok." Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded and began moved back and forth slowly, he pumped his cock in to her at a pace he knew Kagome would enjoy. Kagome began moaning in pleasure once more and Sesshoumaru knew soon she'd ask for more.

"Oh Kagome…you feel amazing…" Sesshoumaru moaned a bit as he continued to thrust inside of her. Kagome nodded as she gripped his shoulders more tightly.

"Mmmm….Oh yes, Sesshoumaru! Faster please!" Kagome begged him. Sesshoumaru was more than happy to comply with her wishes. Sesshoumaru picked up his speed and force as he began thrusting more quickly to please his mate. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sweating, panting and making love like they'd been doing it for years. They changed positions after Kagome was enjoying it fully. Kagome rode him from on top, the edge of the bed, her legs over his shoulders, her legs spread as far as they could go. They made love for 4 hours straight, until finally Kagome and Sesshoumaru were reaching their climax's.

"Mmm, Kagome…I can't hold back." Sesshoumaru growled in her ear.

"Neither…can I. Oh god…I'm gonna…Ahh!" Kagome screamed out as her orgasm came fast and sent a wave of pleasure through her body. Sesshoumaru released as well, he fell atop of her then rolled to the side. Kagome kissed him softly as he held her close and reached to pull the covers over them. "That was…incredible…" Kagome panted as she closed her eyes knowing sleep would take over soon enough.

Lemon End

"Mm, yes it was my mate. But we still have one thing to do…" Sesshoumaru said as he moved her hair to the side. Kagome nodded as she turned her head so he had a clear spot. Sesshoumaru lowered his teeth on to the spot he'd mark her as his forever and bit down hard. Kagome bit her lip and squeezed his hand, the pain was excruciating. Sesshoumaru pulled back, at first there was only a bite mark then it slowly phased in to a matching crescent moon like the one on his forehead.

"Do…I have to…mark you?" Kagome asked him.

"No love. Your mark matches mine. Everyone will know that you are Lady of the West and my mate, forever. We must sleep dearest. I love you…" Sesshoumaru said as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I love you as well." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and soon sleep just took her away. Sesshoumaru laid awake a while and then sleep took him as well. The castle was quiet and peaceful for once. Naraku was gone and Kagome and Sesshoumaru had finally been mated, life just couldn't get better.

-A Week Later-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru couldn't of been happier since their mating. The council explained to them a few days after their amazing night that their duties were as followed; Kagome was in charge of planning events and keeping the staff in line by checking on all of them daily. It was also Kagome's job to patrol the castle. Sesshoumaru's duties remained the same answering letters, and patrolling outside the lands. Currently Sesshoumaru was in his office working on letters and messages from the others lands and his surrounding villages. A knock came at his door as he looked up wondering who was there, he could sense it wasn't Kagome. "Enter." Sesshoumaru said calmly. The door opened to reveal Rin standing there looking sad and worried. "Rin? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked a little concerned.

"Lo—Lord Sesshoumaru…I think I'm hurt…I'm bleeding." Rin said a little scared. Sesshoumaru looked her over and but didn't see any wounds but he did smell blood and stood up, then knelt in front of her.

"Can you show me where you're bleeding, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin nodded nervously and pointed to her lower regions as Sesshoumaru stood up and opened his office door to see 1 of his guards there. "Keitaro. Find Lady Kagome, tell her it is about Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered. Keitaro bowed and rushed off to follow his orders. "Rin why don't you come sit down until Kagome gets here." Sesshoumaru offered. Rin smiled some and sat down in the chair closest to the window.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked looking out the window with a small smile. Sesshoumaru had gotten right back to work sitting down when he heard Rin say his name to get his attention.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru replied as he was reading over a letter from the Northern Lands.

"Is Shippou-chan Kagome's son?" Rin asked curiously, Sesshoumaru heard in her voice that she sounded a little sad.

"I suppose he can be seen as such. Kagome cares for him as if he were her own. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked her now.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if I asked Kagome to be my mommy that I could still pretend I have a mommy." Rin said sighing a bit. Sesshoumaru put the letter down and turned in his chair to face her, he had been right, Rin did look really sad.

"Come sit with me a moment, Rin." Sesshoumaru smiled. Rin hopped off her chair and climbed in to Sesshoumaru's lap as he held her so she wouldn't fall. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Suddenly Rin's brown eyes welled up with tears as she buried her face in to Sesshoumaru chest and cried lightly.

"Shippou has a mommy, but Rin doesn't. Rin doesn't have anyone…" Rin whined. Sesshoumaru felt bad, had he neglected to show Rin that he cared for like a daughter. "And now you're mated to Kagome so Shippou has a daddy too!" Rin cried out. Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome and looked up to see her standing in the door way, she looked sad about hearing what Rin said. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome give him a look that said 'It's time.' Sesshoumaru lifted Rin's chin and looked at her smiling.

"Rin, I've always seen you as my daughter. You know, since me and Kagome mated that makes you her daughter too. And now Shippou is your brother. We're a family now Rin, you're not alone." Sesshoumaru said. Rin's face lit up in joy as she jumped up and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, he laughed some then put her down. "Alright, now go off with your mom and fix that bleeding." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blinked a few times. Then she caught on and nodded.

"Come on sweetie." Kagome said happily as Rin took her hand and they went down the hall together humming. Sesshoumaru smiled, he finally felt complete but he was worrying about Kagome deep inside. Sesshoumaru was thinking back to the night they mated, he hadn't pulled out of Kagome before he reached his climax and now he was worrying that she might pregnant but didn't want to worry her, he was at a loss for ideas. How could he find out before it was to late, Sesshoumaru laid his head in his hands trying to think of something.

-With Rin and Kagome-

"Oh mommy, I'm so happy that you're my mommy now!" Rin squealed happily as they reached her room and walked inside. Kagome laughed.

"I'm happy too sweetie. Now, the reason you're bleeding is because you have gotten your period. It will happen once a month for about 5 days. You'll know when it's coming because you'll get headaches, cramping, might feel nauseated." Kagome advised her. Rin nodded understanding what her mother was telling her, Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Are we all set girls?" Sesshoumaru asked happily, Shippou popped up from his shoulder.

"Yes we are. Why are you two up to?" Kagome asked as she picked Rin up and held her close.

"We're gonna go for a walk mama!" Shippou said excitedly. Kagome laughed agreeing.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kagome said happily as Rin got out of her arms and held hers and Sesshoumaru's hands and pulled them towards the door so they could go on their walk. Kagome and Sesshoumaru with their two kids walked the grounds of the castle for about an hour, it was almost sundown but Rin and Shippou wanted to play tag and Kagome allowed them to while they sat down on the stone bench. Kagome leaned against her mate's shoulder and their hands intertwined with one another. "The happiest I've even been in my life, is right here in this moment with you and our children." Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru's head rested on hers as he gave a nod in agreement. "And we'll forever have this happiness my love." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome squeezed his hand as she closed her eyes. "You know love, we have the winter ball coming up in a few months. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?" Sesshoumaru asked smiling.

"Well, I suppose since Iive here and I'm your mate, I have no choice but to accept." Kagome replied cheerfully. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her gently as they watched Rin and Shippou play in the field of flowers. One more hour passed as soon it was just about dark and Sesshoumaru stood up with Kagome by his side. "Children! It's getting late, time we go inside and prepare for dinner." Kagome called to them. Rin and Shippou raced back to Kagome and leapt in her arms, she caught them with ease but it did knock her back a bit as the 3 of them laughed bringing a smile to Sesshoumaru's face.

'My family…' He thought, he loved the ring to it. He, the original ice lord now had a beautiful mate a son and daughter. What more could he want. Sesshoumaru walked over and helped Kagome up as he put Rin on his shoulders and Kagome cuddled Shippou in her arms. The happy family walked back to the castle as the sun set and darkness set in over the world.

-Inside-

Kagome sent the children off to play as she and Sesshoumaru went to his office to relax so he could finish up some last minute work. Sesshoumaru sat in his chair as Kagome sat on his lap while he read more letters. Kagome caught the signature of one particular letter sitting on the bottom and picked it up carefully, she then read it and was shocked. "What's wrong dearest?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This letter…Wait a second, since when is Kouga lord of the East?" Kagome asked looking at her mate quickly. Sesshoumaru took the letter from her and read it over.

"I must of missed this one. Yes, Kouga is in fact ruler of the eastern lands but according to this letter he handed them over to his cousin because he didn't want the responsibility." Sesshoumaru said, it was a little shocking to him. He had no idea that Kouga had been ruler.

"Yeah but the letter is recent like a month ago recent. It says he wants to reclaim his lands now that he's found a mate." Kagome pointed out at the bottom of the letter. Sesshoumaru nodded seeing it as well now. "Well then this letter should have gone to the East, right?" Kagome asked her mate.

"You are correct. Well I'll just send it off right away. Keitaro! Find me my messenger." Sesshoumaru called out. After 5 minutes a young man with black hair and green eyes came in and bowed before Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Yes my lord?" Asked the young man. Sesshoumaru handed him a letter and he tucked it away in his kimono.

"That letter is to be delivered to the Eastern lands as soon as possible. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said. The young man bowed once more then took off to follow orders. Sesshoumaru sat back and saw the mark of the West of Kagome's neck and smiled as he traced it with a claw, it sent shivers down Kagome's back.

"Mmm, you know what that will do love." Kagome said as she turned and faced him.

"Oh yes I do…" Sesshoumaru smirked as he kissed her deeply, she smiled and kissed him back as they began to make out and she shifted in his lap making him harder. Sesshoumaru moved his hand lower and up her kimono where he rubbed her pussy slightly making her moan a bit. Kagome reached her hand in to his pant and began to stroke him which made him groan a little. Suddenly the maid came in and screamed covering her eyes. Sesshoumaru and Kagome quickly fixed themselves and Kagome stood up.

"I am so sorry my lord and lady!" Said the maid turning her head in shame.

"No no, it's alright." Kagome urged her.

"Misako, you know to knock." Sesshoumaru said sternly. Misako nodded as she turned and faced her rulers.

"Yes, I am sorry my lord. But Lady Kagome is needed immediately by Miss. Sango's request." Misako told them. Kagome was instantly worried as she walked towards the door.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I do not know, she asked me to get you quickly and to be alone." Misako bowed as she then left the room to complete her duties. Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru then rushed to find Sango.

-With Sango-

Kagome reached Sango's room and heard light crying, Kagome beginning to panic opened the door to see Sango breaking down on the floor by her bed. Kagome closed the door and kneeled beside her quickly. "Oh Kagome!" Sango cried hard in Kagome's arms now. Kagome was so confused, what had Sango so upset.

"Sango, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked concerned for her friend. Sango just shook her head still crying. After another 5 minutes Sango calmed some and pulled away to wipe her teary eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." Kagome said again. Sango got up and cleaned up her face off with some water then sat on the bed. Kagome stood and sat beside her.

"Miroku was with another woman!" Sango said with a crack in her voice. Kagome was appalled at her reply to her questions. Kagome held her close as she began to cry again.

"Damn that lecherous monk. It's gonna be alright…Tell me what happened ok." Kagome asked her. Sango tried to calm herself but couldn't. Kagome got up and got her a glass of water and sat back down. Sango took a few sips and calmed herself.

"Well, Miroku and I were going to go to the local festival a little ways south of the western lands, we headed off while you and the kids were playing outside, after an hour he and I decided to sit down to relax with some dumplings, he went off to get them…" Sango began to explain then took a few more sips to contain her emotions. "After 30 minutes I began to worry, so I went to find him…When I did, he was with the healer. She had him pinned to the wall, they were kissing, touching each other everywhere…" Sango then broke down crying again against Kagome's shoulder.

"Ok, I understand. I don't need to hear anything else. Where is Miroku now?" Kagome asked her while rubbing her back.

"I—I don't know. After I spotted them, I screamed at him and ran off. I don't know if he ever followed me. I came back here and been crying ever since…I didn't mean to pull you away from Sesshoumaru, Kagome…I'm so sorry." Sango cried more. Kagome shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't even worry about it. Sesshoumaru is working anyway. Do you want me to go find Miroku? Or do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Kagome asked her gently. Sango leaned against her crying harder now, Kagome knew there was something else upsetting her. "Sango, there's something else isn't there?" Kagome asked looking at her. Sango slowly nodded closing her eyes. "Tell me." Kagome asked.

"Kagome…This hurts so much because only 4 days ago, Miroku and I…made love…He told me he wanted only me for the rest of his life…" Sango cried. Kagome nodded understanding.

"We'll get to the bottom of this…" Kagome soothed her calmly. Sango lifted her head and looked at Kagome crying.

"Kagome…I—I think I might be pregnant…" Sango said in a scared, cracked voice. Kagome felt something inside her snap, as if glass shattered. Kagome held Sango close as she sighed, this was about to come really complicated.


	22. Misunderstandings

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 22: Misunderstandings**

Kagome knelt beside Sango who was still crying in complete shock. Kagome felt a sting of pain knowing Sango might be pregnant with Miroku's child and yet the unfairness that she herself could never have kids because it was too dangerous to her health. Kagome shook her own pain off with a sigh as she comforted Sango for a few more minutes. "Oh Kagome, what am I going to do!" Sango cried out, her voice was filled with fear and sadness.

"I will deal with Miroku later, for now we need to find out if you're pregnant or not. Let's go to the medical wing and talk to the healer." Kagome suggested as she helped Sango to her feet and then they made their way to the medical wing.

-Med Wing-

"Oh! Lady Kagome, I wasn't expecting you today. Is everything alright?" Asked the assistant healer walking over to her with a bow. Kagome bowed back respectfully.

"I'm here for Sango. Um, Her and her partner made love 4 days ago and she thinks she might be pregnant…" Kagome explained quickly. The assistant nodded as she led Sango over to bed and had her sit down and then the assistant went to get the head healer. "Everything will be ok. I'm going to send Sesshoumaru to find Miroku. It late, he should be home by now." Kagome said, Sango only nodded. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out knowing he'd hear her.

Within 2 minutes Sesshoumaru rushed in worried because they were standing in the med wing. "What's wrong, Kagome? Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly. Kagome pulled him off to the side and quickly told him what she knew. "So you need me to find Miroku, because Sango might be pregnant?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, please love?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded, he gave her a quick kiss and then he took off to find Miroku while Kagome walked back over to Sango just as the healer came over smiling.

"Alright, Sango. Just lay down and we shall find out if you are expecting or not ok?" Said the healer while Sango laid straight and still for her. Sango nodded as she closed her eyes and relaxed while the healer moved her hand around the lower part of her stomach. Kagome held Sango's hand and prayed for her.

"Kagome…I'm scared. What if I am? How will I tell Miroku, how do I even handle what happened with him?" Sango asked working herself up again. Kagome shook her head.

"You can't worry about something you don't know. You need to calm down. We will deal with it once we know." Kagome assured her, Sango nodded as she closed her eyes and waited to hear from the healer. It was only another 2 minutes before the healer stepped back and picked up her notepad then began to write something down. Kagome looked at her for an answer.

"It's very low but I do fell another energy within." Spoke the healer, Kagome felt Sango tense up and begin to shake.

"Low how? Does that mean she's pregnant but the baby has a low heart rate?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. She is definitely with child, the reason the heart rate is low is because it's only a week old. It will get much higher as the baby grows over the next 9 months." The healer said as she bowed and walked away to continue working on the other patients.

"Oh my god…Kagome…I'm…I'm…" Sango stuttered. Kagome hugged her tightly as she began to freak out and then Miroku walked in to the room hanging his head low with Sesshoumaru behind him. Kagome's face changed to anger as she let go of Sango and pointed to Miroku to get out of the room and she followed him.

"I need to talk to you. Now. Love, can you sit with Sango until I get back?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru nodded as he walked in to sit with Sango while Kagome dragged Miroku out in to the hall. "What the hell is wrong with you! How can you hurt Sango the way you did!" Kagome yelled at him instantly. If Miroku had dog ears they would have flattened right away.

"Kagome…You do not understand what happened. Please let me explain!" Miroku begged her. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest angrily tapping her foot on the ground. She was fair but strict; Miroku was known to be a two-timer so it made it hard for anyone to believe a different story.

"Talk and this better be good. Because there are far bigger things going on than you being a two timer on Sango." Kagome ordered.

"I went to go get the food for us and the waitress pulled me aside to ask me to bless the market. I couldn't say no so I went. Once I did as she asked she kissed me as a thank you. I pushed her off telling her I was with another woman who was right outside. I tried to leave and she pinned me back. I learned just before Sango found us that the girl was a demon and had me under her control. Sango took off before I could explain." Miroku told her. Kagome searched his eyes for any lies but none were found. Kagome was shocked, Miroku wasn't lying. What Sango saw was true but it was a lie as well.

"So you were trapped under a spell and that is what Sango saw?" Kagome asked him. Miroku nodded to her with a sigh.

"Kagome, I love Sango and I don't want to lose her. Please let me go see her?" Miroku asked. Sango was in a delicate condition and seeing Miroku might make her more upset.

"Why don't I tell her. Sango's very emotional right now and I think her seeing you might kick up that stubbornness she has. Let me tell her what really happened and then she can come to you." Kagome offered to him.

"Yes yes, you are right. I will await her in my room. Thank you, Kagome." Miroku said nodding, with that he walked away. Kagome sighed in relief and then re-entered the room to see Sango laying down shaking her head in disbelief of her situation.

"Hey, Sessh. Can you give me a minute with Sango?" Kagome asked him smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed her gently then left the room. Kagome walked over to Sango and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Please tell me you kicked him out…" Sango asked her sadly.

"He didn't cheat on you Sango." Kagome said calmly. Sango opened her eyes and sat up looking at Kagome like she had 4 heads. "He's innocent. The woman you saw him with was a demoness and had him under a mind spell. Miroku loves you Sango, I can see it. He isn't lying." Kagome told her gently. Sango looked down feeling bad now, she had said a lot of bad things to Miroku before she left.

"I—I can't believe this…Kagome, what should I do?" Sango asked as she started to cry again.

"Hey hey…Calm down. First you need to relax because all this stress isn't good for the baby. Next you need to gather your courage and go up to Miroku's room and talk this out and then you need to tell him that you two are going to have a baby." Kagome told her smiling some. Sango nodded, Kagome was right as usual. Sango got up and took in a deep breath and then she hugged Kagome, turned and walked out the door to go talk to Miroku. Kagome smiled but then it fell and she sighed looking at the bed Sango was laying on and rubbing her belly.

Kagome sat down on the bed then laid down, she placed her hands on her lower belly and rubbed a bit. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as she turned on to her side and cried softly. 'Curse you, Naraku…' Kagome thought, she hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru walk in to the room again. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat beside her rubbing her back.

"I know it hurts love. Everything will be alright. I have you, you have me and we have our two kids. My life is perfect the way it is…" Sesshoumaru said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be in our room love; it's been a long night. Come join me when you're ready." Sesshoumaru told her and then got up and left. Kagome laid in the med wing bed for at least another hour before getting up, she stared out the window with a sigh.

'Just one thing I ask for…The one thing I want to complete my life…is to have a baby.' Kagome prayed silently and then left the med wing, went to hers and Sesshoumaru's room, laid beside him and finally fell fast asleep.

-2 Weeks Later-

All was well since the night Sango found out she was pregnant. Kagome had sent out invitations to the winter ball and many would be coming that night. Miroku and Sango worked everything out and were now preparing for the arrival of their baby in 8 months. Sesshoumaru had been busy with work while Kagome kept the palace staff in line. Life was perfect and everyone was happy. Kagome thought nothing could go wrong or so she assumed.

It was the night of the ball, the guests had arrived and security of course was increased. Kagome was down by the main entrance with Sesshoumaru greeting the last of the arrivals. Once done they closed the door and entered the ballroom to see everyone having a good time. "Looks like a successful ball." Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru led her on the dance floor.

"You did a great job my love." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed her softly.

"Mind if steal your mate away for a dance?" Came the voice of a male behind Kagome.

"I suppose it would be alright since she is mine and you are mated as well, Lord Kouga." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome turned quickly and smiled as she hugged him.

"I almost forgot you were Lord now. It's been so long." Kagome said as Kouga began to dance with her.

"Yes. Ayame and I are mated now as well. She is resting over there. We are expecting our first child in 3 months." Kouga told her proudly. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled.

"Oh congratulations! I will have to go see her after. I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome said happily but she was hiding the pain. Everywhere she looked she was discovering that people were getting pregnant and having children soon. Kagome looked down as their dance ended and Kouga noticed her sadness. Kagome gave him a quick hug then took off outside in to the gardens. Sesshoumaru walked over and patted him on the back.

"Did I say something to upset her?" Kouga asked as he watched Kagome sit down on a stone bench with her head low.

"No. She gets upset when someone mentions pregnancy…" Sesshoumaru told him. Kouga looked at him concerned now. "I thought you had heard from Lady Kimiko…About what Naraku did to Kagome in the final battle." Sesshoumaru said.

"What did that scum do to her?" Kouga asked quickly feeling his anger rise. He still cared for Kagome deeply even though he was mated. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked to Kagome, he could tell she was crying.

"Naraku damaged Kagome's reproductive system. He made is dangerous for her to get pregnant. If Kagome were to get pregnant by miracle then her left is in danger, and so is the child's." Sesshoumaru explained. Kouga was shocked and felt bad.

"So Kagome's can't have kids because of that bastard?" Kouga confirmed as Sesshoumaru nodded.

"It's been a tough time since we learned about it. Kagome knows I love her and even with this heartbreaking news, I will not leave her." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I should go check on her." Kouga said as he prepared to go outside. Sesshoumaru was going to follow when he was pulled out of the room abruptly. Kouga reached Kagome and sat beside her.

"He told you, didn't he?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah. Kagome, I'm sorry. If I had known about the battle sooner you know I would have helped you defeat him." Kouga told her.

"I know Kouga. I just felt it was something I had to do…" Kagome said. Kouga gave her a hug and stood up.

"Come on. This is your ball, you should be at your mate's side being grateful you're alive and happy." Kouga said as he helped Kagome to her feet. She gave a small smile nodding. "Let's go then." Kouga told her and then he escorted her inside to Sesshoumaru who wasn't there.

"Where…is he?" Kagome asked looking around for him in the crowded room.

"I just left him here. I can sense him though." Kouga stated. "Hey! Ginta. Hakkaku. Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked his two best friends.

"No idea boss. Last we saw him, he stepped out of the room." Ginta stated pointing to the door where he last saw Sesshoumaru at.

"I'll go find him. You go sit with your mate." Kagome saw as she left through the door to find her mate. Kagome wandered around the castle searching Sesshoumaru's most used spots when he needed a break but still no luck. Kagome was just about to enter their room when she heard voices.

"I've missed you my dearest…" Came the voice of a young woman. Kagome flinched a bit but continued to listen.

"It's been quite some time. Why are you here?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Isn't that obvious, Sesshy. We're supposed to be together, don't you remember your promise to me when we were kids? You promised to mate me." Came the female voice again. Kagome held back a gasp, was it true? Why didn't Sesshoumaru tell her?

"Well I am sure you are aware that I am already mated and quite happy." Sesshoumaru had said. This made Kagome smile, she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't betray her.

"Yes, I am aware…I simply don't care. The council will kill your current mate and then you will be mine by the end of the week. Why don't you stop hiding behind that excuse that you are mated and give in to what you feel for me…" Said the female voice. Kagome was now about to run in to the room and slice her head off but what she saw next hurt her hard, Kagome felt her heart break when she saw the female pull Sesshoumaru in to a kiss and he didn't push her off. Kagome backed up and ran in to the wall making a loud sound. "Who's out there?" Yelled the woman as she opened the door and saw Kagome beginning to cry while against the wall.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said in surprise and worry, she'd seen what happened, she'd heard it too. Sesshoumaru knew that face, he'd seen in when InuYasha hurt Kagome before. Sesshoumaru pushed the woman out of his way and knelt before her, he slowly put his hands out to console her but she moved away.

"My work is here is done. I'll see you soon my mate…" Smirked the female as she walked by them. Sesshoumaru growled as he turned his attention back to Kagome who was shaking in the corner.

"Kagome. It isn't what it looks like." Sesshoumaru told her calmly.

"Not what it looks like. Tell me how it is then, Sesshoumaru. I came up here to find you and what I saw was her pulling you in for a kiss and you didn't push her away until I made a noise…How could you, Sesshoumaru? Is this because I can't have kids?" Kagome cried to him.

"Kagome…No. Of course not darling…I…I don't know why I didn't push her away. Something came over me. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru apologized, he really didn't know what came over him in the room. Kagome shut her eyes tight as she got up and ran away from him. "Kagome, come back please!" Sesshoumaru called out to her. Kagome ran through the ballroom and right in to Kouga and Yorukage, along with the other council members. Kouga held Kagome and saw she was crying. Kouga instinctively pushed Kagome behind him and looked at Sesshoumaru with a death glare.

"What did you do to her?" Kouga demanded. At this demand everyone's eyes were on the two, Sango rushed over to console Kagome and took her away from Sesshoumaru.

"Ayumi came on to me and Kagome saw it." Sesshoumaru said as he tried to get past Kouga.

"No. I saw her kiss you and you didn't even try to get her away." Kagome corrected from across the room. Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru with daggers now.

"Is it a dog demon custom to hurt Kagome? First your brother, now you?" Kouga yelled.

"Don't you compare me to him wolf." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Kagome, you don't have to put up with this. Ayame and I would love for you to stay with us." Kouga told her.

"Kagome isn't going anywhere. She is my mate and we will sort this out." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed past Kouga to get to Kagome.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you right now, Sesshoumaru." Kagome cried as she turned her face in to Sango's shoulder. Sesshoumaru froze, he felt awful. He'd promised to never hurt Kagome and then this, what kind of mate was he? "What didn't you tell me about your past, Sesshoumaru. And don't you give me that confused look, you know what I'm referring to." Kagome demanded.

"Ayumi and I like any other set of kids had feelings for one another when we were about 11 years old. We had promised to get mated but she vanished, then I fell for that human girl who posed as a demon, then I was alone until you, Kagome. I swear she means nothing to me." Sesshoumaru said stepping closer now. Kagome's head shot up, tears streaming down her face as she glared at him.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PUSH HER AWAY? YOU LET HER KISS YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT IT!" Kagome screamed at him. Sesshoumaru backed up some, he'd never seen Kagome so upset and angry, her powers flared up as did her energy. Suddenly she calmed and put her head down still crying, "And why didn't you tell me the council would kill be because I can't have children…" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru's words were caught in his throat as he didn't answer her. Kagome turned from him and left the castle, she didn't care where she went but she wanted to get away.

Sesshoumaru stood there watching her go, he wanted to get her back but knew she was too upset to listen and now he was afraid to lose her forever. Sango approached him angrily but calm, "If there is a reason to why you didn't stop this Ayumi girl, it would be wise to speak up now." Sango warned him.

"What Kagome didn't understand is that Ayumi is a sorceress. Her touch can paralyze anyone is touches. When Ayumi pulled me in to kiss her, I could not move until she let go when Kagome backed in to the wall outside of the room…" Sesshoumaru said quietly. Sango understood, she knew it wasn't an ideal situation and it was very confusing but she knew full well that Sesshoumaru loved Kagome with his everything and did not want to lose her.

"Give her some time to calm down, if she isn't back by tomorrow morning we will go get her. If you go after her now she will only refuse to listen. Kagome always gets answers and I am sure she will come back to get those from you." Kimiko piped up walking over to them. Sango nodded as she patted Sesshoumaru's back.

"I certainly hope you two are right because if anything happens to her…" Sesshoumaru began.

"Kagome is a big girl, Sesshoumaru. Trust her, besides I doubt anyone has the ability to defeat her while she is this angry. I believe it is time to end this ball and turn in. I will spend the night here so that way when she returns she won't feel so enclosed." Kimiko stated. Sesshoumaru nodded as he stared at the spot Kagome was in only moments ago. It would be a long night of worry for him, he should have gotten away from Ayumi the moment he realized it was her and now he had to pray Kagome would forgive him.

-Deep In The Forest-

Kagome had wandered to the waterfall Sesshoumaru had taken her to and proposed. Kagome fought back more tears as she fell to her knees by the water's edge. Kagome saw her reflection staring back at her, the moon illuminated the area she was in. Kagome closed her eyes letting a few tears fall, when she opened them someone was behind her, she turned but saw no one. Kagome looked back in to the water and saw someone still standing beside her. Kagome wiped her eyes to get a better look as she covered her mouth in shock, removing her hand she looked again. "Da—Daddy?" Was all she could manage to say.


	23. A Grave Situation

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 23: A Grave Situation**

Kagome stared in shock at who stood behind her in the reflection. There her father was, staring back at her with a smile. Kagome turned to look behind her and saw nothing, she slowly faced the water again and smiled a bit. "Hey dad…Glad you're here with me. I don't know what to do…I feel so lost." Kagome sighed sadly closing her eyes, she felt a small gust of wind.

"_You're not lost my daughter. Come see me…Close your eyes and think of our place Remember? The special place only you and I know of…"_ Said her father's voice. Kagome stood up confused, he'd spoken to her. Kagome wanted to see him, it'd been years and she really needed him right now. Kagome closed her eyes and thought of her father and relaxed, suddenly she felt herself be taken by the wind. Being lifted in to the air she felt a shift and when she opened her eyes she was in Southern lands, in the North tower in a secret room behind the family photo.

"This place…" Kagome breathed out as she opened her eyes. It was as if nothing had changed. The room had all of her toys, and pictures. Kagome looked around and saw her favorite chair, and then she saw her father sitting in it smiling.

"I knew you'd remember. Do you know why your powers brought you here, Kagome?" Her father asked her, Kagome walked over shaking her head. Kagome was confused but certainly not afraid. "Because this is where you always ran and hid when you were scared as a child. This room, Kagome is the safe room. I had it created for wars. Since everything was peaceful when you were born, it became your safe haven. Whenever you were scared because of a demon or got mad at your mother and me you came here until I found you." Her father smiled as he patted his lap for her to sit. Kagome laughed some as she sat down on his lap and resting on his shoulder.

"I guess that is why I know I can't be hurt here…" Kagome sighed again.

"You shouldn't have walked away from your mate, Kagome." Takeshi said gently.

"I know dad. It just…hurt so much." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"Yes, I know it did. But you didn't hear him out." Takeshi advised her, Kagome sat up getting upset now.

"What was there to hear dad? He let the woman kiss him…" Kagome cried.

"Are you sure he let her do it, or was he forced?" Takeshi asked her, Kagome eyed him carefully. Was he serious, Kagome knew her eyes didn't lie to her.

"You know something, don't you?" Kagome asked him. Takeshi looked away some as Kagome got up and faced him. "Dad!" Kagome yelled. Takeshi laughed a little as he nodded his head.

"I know what really happened. And if you'd given Sesshoumaru a chance to explain you'd know too my dear. There are many different kinds of demons." Takeshi told her. Kagome nodded looking down.

"I should…go talk to him, shouldn't I?" Kagome said biting her lip some. She felt so stupid not giving Sesshoumaru a chance to explain himself, she let anger and sadness blind her from the truth. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru loved her, knew he cared and would never intentionally hurt her.

"I think you should but I cannot tell you what to do. I can only be here for you. Kagome you are 18 now and mated. You have to trust, Sesshoumaru and his words. You cannot assume that just because InuYasha hurt you, Sesshoumaru will to." Takeshi told her.

"Had to bring me in to it too?" Came InuYasha's cocky voice. Kagome turned and saw InuYasha standing there smiling his normal smile. Kagome rushed up and hugged him. He hugged her back then let her go. "Hey Kags." InuYasha said.

"I feel like this is an intervention for me…" Kagome said smiling some.

"You're a big girl now. Kagome, your dad is right. I know I hurt you but you can't stop trusting everyone. Kagome, trust me now. What happened with Sesshoumaru was a misunderstanding." InuYasha told her.

"I know that now…I feel stupid about it. I know what I have to do now…But dad, I have to talk to you…" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded as he bowed out knowing he'd said his piece.

"What is it my dear?" Takeshi replied. Kagome's mood dropped a bit as she looked away and finally looked in to his eyes.

"Why'd you leave?..." Kagome asked him at last. It had been a long time coming, her father knew she'd ask eventually.

"I had to protect your mother and you." Takeshi said sighing.

"You could have protected us while being alive…" Kagome cried sadly. Takeshi approached her and gave her a big hug then a kiss on her forehead.

"Kagome. I'm happier being dead knowing your mother, brother, and you are happy rather than being alive and having us live in constant suffering from the council. I know my choice hurts but I am happy and I am always here for you. You'll always be daddy's little girl, Kaggy. I love you." Takeshi said softly as his body faded away leaving Kagome alone in the room. Kagome took a few moments to compose herself, the room around her vanished as she was standing in the water's edge staring at her reflection again, she felt a smile spread across her face.

'I'll walk back and give Sesshoumaru a chance to calm down. I know he's mad at me for walking out on him earlier…' Kagome thought as she began her walk she knew it'd be long but she didn't mind either.

-With Sesshoumaru-

He sat in his office staring out the window, how could he of been so stupid not to immediately see that Ayumi was setting him to be caught by Kagome. Sesshoumaru vowed to make Ayumi pay for possibly destroying his one happiness with Kagome. Sesshoumaru slammed his fist down on the desk, the waiting was killing him inside but he would give Kagome time to calm down, he knew she was upset and hurt about this.

-The Next Afternoon-

"Sesshoumaru, calm down. Kagome will come back, I am sure no one kidnapped her. You sensed her energy last night. I don't think anyone is stupid enough to challenge her. Give her a little more time." Kimiko pleaded of him.

"I cannot. Kimiko, I love Kagome with everything I've got. I gave her last night and this morning to return. I am going to find her." Sesshoumaru said sternly. Kimiko nodded, she wouldn't stop him. Kimiko knew Sesshoumaru would stop at nothing until Kagome was in his arms again. Sesshoumaru rushed to the main gate to start searching, as the doors opened he saw Kagome standing there with her hand out about to open the door.

"Ka—Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ye—Yeah…It's me." Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru was about to hug her when he realized her tone still sounded upset he backed up some to let her in. Kagome stepped in as the guards shut the door and let them be.

"I'm glad to see you're unharmed. I've been worrying all night." Sesshoumaru told her gently.

"I know. I'm sorry I took off. I needed to think…" Kagome said.

"Just take someone with you next time…I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her calmly and slightly relieved.

"Can we talk, alone?" Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded as they walked upstairs silently to their room.

-Kagome And Sesshoumaru's Room-

As they entered the room Kagome didn't face him at first then turned taking in a deep breath as she heard her father's voice whisper, _"Trust him…"_ Kagome nodded as she looked at Sesshoumaru now. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and that girl. I know what I saw, but it wasn't fair that I didn't let you talk." Kagome told him calmly. Sesshoumaru felt a weight lifted over his shoulder hearing those words come from Kagome.

"One of that woman's abilities is to paralyze whomever she touches. When she kissed me, I was unable to push her off because I couldn't. Kagome, I love you and only you. I would never betray you. I hope you'll believe me. My life means nothing without you apart of it." Sesshoumaru told her gently as he placed his hand on hers. Kagome pulled away for a moment to think, then she heard her father's words again and sighed facing Sesshoumaru.

"I believe you. Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry I never gave you a chance earlier. It just really hurt me…I don't want to lose you. I love you." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.

"No one can take me away from you, Kagome. You're my mate, my one true love." Sesshoumaru said gently to her. Kagome smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek and she hugged him again.

"I promise I won't ever forget that again, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. They shared another kiss and spent the remainder of the day talking and figuring out how to keep the people who didn't want them together away.

-6 Months Later-

Life was perfect. Miroku and Sango were getting married in 2 months before their baby was due. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were going stronger than ever. It was now going in to the spring time. Kagome had shown invoked two traditions. Thanksgiving and Christmas which Rin loved now. Kimiko had gotten a visit from Takeshi and they talked often now which helped a great deal. The council had agreed to not kill Kagome given the circumstances they had two kids even if they weren't demons they knew what would be expected of them.

It had been different since Kagome became Lady of the West, may old rules and traditions were voted to end because it made no sense, it was clear that Kagome had the makings of a council member herself but she didn't want to be a part of such. Kagome had changed many things with good reason and humans and demons were getting along better, there was a high chance that peace would finally come to the world they lived in.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting down to lunch but something seemed different. Kagome looked half asleep and wasn't eating so much. "Dearest, are you ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her concerned.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night." Kagome answered as she sat up and took a bite of her food but almost instantly she covered her mouth and ran out of the castle and threw up behind a bush. Sesshoumaru was behind her and holding her hair back.

"Are you sick?" Sesshoumaru asked after Kagome stopped throwing up. Kagome leaned against him heaving a bit.

"I don't know. I feel horrible." Kagome said closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru picked her up and took her to their room to lay down.

"I'm going to send for the healer." Sesshoumaru said as he went to the door.

"What's the point, Sessh. If I'm sick, it'll pass." Kagome said moving her head over to see him. Sesshoumaru nodded as he laid beside her and let her lay on him. Kagome fell asleep quickly as Sesshoumaru thought back to a few months before. Kagome had been feeling a little sick and tired with a big appetite, they'd gotten their hopes up and full of worry thinking Kagome might be pregnant but when the healer checked her there was nothing there. It'd been a relief but it was also saddening. Sesshoumaru looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

'Oh Kagome…I wish I could give you that one joy of having a child…' Sesshoumaru thought as he too fell asleep.

-Later After Dinner-

Kagome had yet to feel better, she'd stayed in bed all day only getting up to throw up and try and get comfortable. Sesshoumaru felt horrible, he didn't know how to help her. Sesshoumaru brought her dinner but she refused to eat saying that her stomach just wasn't agreeing with the food at all. Nodding he set the food down and went to complete his work. Kagome laid there groaning a bit as she rubbed her belly hoping it would settle. "What I wouldn't give for some ginger ale…" Kagome sighed closing her eyes again.

-1 Month Later-

It took 2 weeks but Kagome was finally back on her feet but something changed over that time. After she felt better she figured she would have lost weight from not eating a lot and throwing up, instead she gained about 6 pounds and her kimono's had to be somewhat altered to fit her new body shape. Kagome was confused but let it go thinking it was just her body changing again, she noticed it happened a lot being a demon.

-2 ½ Months Later-

Sango's pregnancy was going well and she was due anytime even though she was a month away. They had the baby's room ready and supplies as well. Sesshoumaru was worrying about Kagome a lot. She'd been cramping a lot in the last month even after her period ended. Sesshoumaru was keeping a closer eye on her feeling something bad would happen if he let his guard down. The last 9 months had seemed to fly by for everyone. Most of the days were uneventful until today that was.

Sango was sitting in her room, she has gotten up to use the bathroom when she felt a gush of wet between her legs and began to panic. "Oh no…Kagome!" Sango yelled out hoping Kagome would hear her. No one came, Sango began to worry as the pains kicked in and she forced herself over to her bed and laid down hoping it would stop. But it didn't and Sango needed help. "Kagome! Miroku!...Sesshoumaru! Help…please!" Sango yelled again. This time a maid came in and saw what was going on.

"Miss. Sango! Is it time?" Asked the maid, Sango could only nod. "I will fetch the lady!" The maid panicked as she ran out of the room to find Kagome.

-With Kagome and Sesshoumaru-

"Are you certain you are alright love?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes, I feel a little better." Kagome smiled as she walked with him through the gardens. Suddenly the maid ran out and bowed.

"My lady! Miss. Sango is in labor!" The maid said frantically. Kagome was on her feet in an instant heading for the castle.

"Go go love. I will find the monk!" Sesshoumaru called to her. Kagome nodded as she continues to run until she reached Sango's room and burst in and arrived at her side.

-Sango's Room-

"Sango! I'm here." Kagome said gently hoping Sango would breath easily now. Sango smiled but she was sweating and shaking. "Breathe…breathe. It's going to be ok." Kagome said calmly.

"My water broke…" Sango cried as she tried to control her breathing.

"How long ago?" Kagome asked getting things ready to help Sango give birth.

"About…5 minutes ago. And the pains you were talking about are about 3 minutes apart. Oh Kagome, I don't think I'm ready for this!" Sango bellowed. Kagome shook her head.

"No, don't speak of such things. Sango, you're going to make an amazing mom! Now let's have this baby shall we?" Kagome smiled. Sango nodded with a weak smile as the maid and her prepared to have Sango push. Miroku burst in and rushed to Sango's side holding her hand just as Sango got her legs propped up with help from two other maids. "Time to push. When I tell you to Sango, I want you to push down and hold it for 10 seconds." Kagome told her.

"O—Ok." Sango said shaking still.

"Push!" Kagome told her, Sango pushed hard just as Kagome told her to. It didn't take long, Sango gave 2 more big pushes and soon crying was heard. Sango panted heavily as she lifted her head to see Kagome wrapping the baby up to hand to her. "Congratulations, Sango. You have a healthy baby boy." Kagome said happily as she handed Sango the baby boy after the maids helped her to sit up. Kagome stood up to leave Sango alone with Miroku and her son.

"What will we name him?" Miroku asked as he looked at his son. Kagome stopped to hear the name.

"After the man who created the woman I call my best friend, Teku Houshi. After Takeshi Higurashi." Sango said with a smile to Kagome who cried some and then left the room and stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"I know that made you happy love." Sesshoumaru said as he held her tightly.

"You have no idea…" Kagome said smiling. They were quiet for a moment and then decided to go to their room to rest up some. Just as they reached their room, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her stomach and held it yelling out and dropping to her knees. Sesshoumaru panicked as he was beside her instantly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked right away with worry in his voice.

"I—I don't know…that really…Ow!" Kagome yelled out again as she held the same spot bending over in pain. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do except pick her up and rush her to the medical wing where he laid her down and looked up.

"Mika!" Sesshoumaru roared loudly. Mika the head healer rushed in and bowed to him. "Help her, please!" Sesshoumaru pleaded worriedly. Mika looked over Kagome and then looked to Sesshoumaru.

"I need to examine the lady sir. Please step out." Mika asked. Sesshoumaru didn't want to but if it helped getting a better idea of what was hurting his mate then he'd oblige. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the room and waited against the wall. 15 minutes later he saw the door open and the assistant healer rush out. "Send word to Lady Kimiko now. I want her informed of this grave situation and here immediately." Mika called to her assistant. Sesshoumaru was scared, scared to lose his mate. What was wrong with her, he wanted answers but no one would give them up. Mika stood before Sesshoumaru now, looking worried but serious.

"What is wrong with my mate, Mika?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…The lady…she is dying." Mika said. Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop after hearing those words.


	24. Unexpected And Epilogue

**Not So Different**

**Rated:**** M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the anime series, "InuYasha". All credit belongs the creator, Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 24: Unexpected**

Sesshoumaru was in a state of shock after hearing the news about Kagome. What snapped him back to reality was Kimiko teleporting beside him worried and in panicked. "My lord?" Mika called to him. Sesshoumaru pinned her to the wall angrily which frightened Kimiko, Mika gasped for air.

"You save my mate, Mika. I will not lose her!" Sesshoumaru ordered her. Releasing her, Mika and Kimiko rushed in to the med wing to save Kagome's life. Sesshoumaru composed himself and walked in slowly to see Kagome writhing in pain and crying, it hurt him to see her like this. "What is ailing her, what is killing her, Mika?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly.

"I don't know. Her heart rate skyrocketed, she began throwing up, her fever is far too high to be normal and she's having trouble breathing and the obvious she is an excruciating amount of pain." Mika said as she worked to calm Kagome down.

"Kimiko…" Sesshoumaru said as Kimiko walked by him.

"I will do everything I can, Sesshoumaru but Kagome is in bad shape right now. You need to tell me everything that has gone on in the last month." Kimiko said quickly.

"It's been normal! The only things that seemed off were the random days of being sick, being tired, cramping, and not eating a lot." Sesshoumaru explained worriedly as he stood in front of Kagome's bed trying to stay out of the way. Kimiko seemed to stop taking in what Sesshoumaru said then had Mika stop what she was doing as Kimiko opened Kagome's legs up and down by her lower regions was blood, a lot of it. Sesshoumaru was in shock, how had he not smelt that sooner.

"I think I know what's going on now…" Kimiko whispered as she sat on the bed placing a hand over Kagome's stomach and relaxing, she suddenly pulled her hand back in shock.

"What is it, Kimiko!" Sesshoumaru asked angrily and confused. Kimiko looked at Sesshoumaru worried and scared.

"She's pregnant…And in labor…" Kimiko said quietly. Sesshoumaru froze taking it in. How was it possible? Not even 3 months ago they'd checked her and there was nothing to be found.

"Kimiko, it's impossible! You said it yourself. She can't be with child!" Sesshoumaru yelled now. Suddenly Kagome coughed up a little blood and screamed out in pain. Kimiko looked to Mika who ran off to get more help and prepare for the birthing.

"I know it's impossible but that is what is going on and if we don't get that baby out now, we're going to lose them both!" Kimiko said angrily. Sesshoumaru stood there trying to process everything, Kagome had been pregnant all this time and it never showed, not once. Kimiko pulled him over to Kagome and made him take her hand. "You have 1 job. Talk to her, keep her awake. If she goes unconscious you will lose her." Kimiko ordered him. This seemed to wake Sesshoumaru up and out of his daze.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside Kagome's bed and held her hand tightly. "Darling…Kagome, did you hear that? You're pregnant, you have been and we never saw it. You're going to be a mom! But you have to stay awake. Listen to me, listen to my voice and stay with me…" Sesshoumaru said calmly as he kissed her cheek softly. Kagome didn't respond but Sesshoumaru understood why. Soon Mika returned with two other assistants who carried blankets, hot water and a small dagger.

"Kagome isn't nearly as dilated as we need her in order to give birth…I'm going to have to cut her open a bit more…" Kimiko said, it was clear Kimiko hated this. Having to hurt her own daughter to save her life. Sesshoumaru only nodded, he didn't care as long as Kagome was alright and alive. Kimiko took the dagger and ran the blade on her cervix, both sides bled more and opened up. Kimiko dropped the knife and used a hot water rag to dab the blood.

"My lady, what can we do?" Asked one of the assistants.

"I am going to get the baby out and hand her to Mika. You are to clean the baby and get it warm quickly. I need one of you to keep dabbing up the blood and the other I need to hold up Kagome's legs. Sesshoumaru, I also need you to hold up one of her legs. Kagome won't have much strength to push so we have to help her." Kimiko ordered them all. No arguments were made as everyone got in to place.

"Kagome…Look at me, come on dearest…Don't close your eyes. Stay with me, look at me, your mate!" Sesshoumaru urged her. Kagome whined and moaned as she moved her head and looked in to Sesshoumaru's eyes. "That's right. Good, good. Listen to me, Kagome. You're pregnant and in labor, right now. You have to help us, you have to push this baby out. Come on, be strong love." Sesshoumaru told her lovingly. Kagome barely managed a nod as she stared at Sesshoumaru still, the pain didn't seem so bad when looking at him.

"When I say. I want you to push as much as you can manage, Kagome. Ready? Push!" Kimiko told her. Kagome began pushing as hard as she could, she squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand tightly feeling all the pain from the baby coming out.

"That's right, come on Kagome. Let's have this baby, let's have our family!" Sesshoumaru encouraged her as he held her leg up still. Kagome screamed out as she gave another push and soon the room was filled with the sound of a new born baby crying. Kagome closed her eyes and laid back sweating and panting, tears still fell from her eyes.

"It's a girl…Kagome, you have a baby girl!" Kimiko said happily as she handed the baby to Mika to get it cleaned off, the crying stopped after a few seconds and Kimiko looked back to Kagome who had her eyes closed and didn't seem to be in anymore pain. Sesshoumaru had given the baby a quick glance, he turned to congratulate Kagome but saw she was sleeping and not breathing. Sesshoumaru shook her a little but got no response.

"Kimiko!" Sesshoumaru yelled out. Kimiko shot up quickly to help awake Kagome. "Kagome, Kagome wake up! Come on, you can't sleep!" Sesshoumaru yelled shaking her a bit more. Kimiko was trying to wake her up by healing her injuries from the birth and then giving her CPR but nothing was working. After 5 more minutes Kimiko stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru sadly.

"She's gone…Sesshoumaru! Stop, she is gone. We lost her…" Kimiko cried holding Sesshoumaru's arm to stop him from shaking Kagome more. Sesshoumaru for the first time since Rin had died on his watch, cried over Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru flinched when Kimiko tried to calm him, he ran outside growling in rage. Kimiko looked to Kagome's somewhat pale face now and cried lightly.

"My lady…This may not seem normal but there is energy around Lady Kagome…" Said one of the assistants. Kimiko looked at her confused as she placed her hand over Kagome again and felt it as well, she stepped back in shock, moving closer she reached her hand in to Kagome's pussy and felt something there.

"Oh my god…There's…There's another baby in there! Suki, help me, now!" Kimiko ordered. The two of them carefully pulled the baby out of Kagome and checked it, after a few chest pumps it began breathing and then crying. Kimiko relieved handed the baby to Suki to clean off and dress as Kimiko looked to Kagome understanding why she had died now. "You were carrying twins and it was to much on your body…Oh Kagome, I wish we had known sooner…" Kimiko cried some sitting beside her.

After some time Kimiko began to clean up Kagome's body, she was pale and a little torn up from the birth. The castle knew of the loss and the council had been informed, they planned to lay her to rest tomorrow. Kimiko covered Kagome's body after the cleaning but left the cover off her face so Sesshoumaru could say his goodbyes. Sesshoumaru returned after an hour of letting off his anger about losing Kagome. Kimiko explained why she'd died and it broke his heart.

"Kimiko, how can I do this. I cannot care for two children without Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said sadly.

"I will help in any way I can. But these two girls will be all you have left of Kagome…I'll let you have some time to say goodbye…" Kimiko told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and then left the room. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat beside her, holding her cold hand in his.

"Kagome…How do I let you go?...How can I say goodbye to something we've just begun…" Sesshoumaru asked her quietly. It was silent around them, nothing else mattered to Sesshoumaru now except the kids. Sesshoumaru slowly laid his head on Kagome's body crying some. "I love you, Kagome and I always will. I promise to take good care of the children…" Sesshoumaru said sadly as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest. He could almost still hear her heartbeat, suddenly he felt a hand on his head and the heartbeat got louder.

"How about you don't let me go and we never say goodbye because I'm not going anywhere…" Kagome whispered weakly. Sesshoumaru's head shot up in shock, there it was, he was staring in to her purple eyes now, the color was beginning to return, her skin was becoming warn once again. Kagome's hand stroked his face as she had a small smile on her lips.

"Ka—Kagome? You're…alive?" Sesshoumaru asked in shock still. Kagome slowly nodded, a wide smile began to form on his face as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I promised I'd never leave you, Sessh…And my father made sure I wouldn't break that promise…" Kagome said as she looked up some at the sun rising and shining in to the room. Sesshoumaru looked to where she was and saw Takeshi waving at them.

"Thank you, Takeshi…" Sesshoumaru said and then it hit him hard. Kagome was alive and no one knew about it. "Kimiko! Kimiko, get in here!" Sesshoumaru yelled happily. Kimiko rushed in worried that something had happened to the babies but when she saw Kagome with her eyes open she ran over crying and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome…oh my Kagome, thank the gods you are alive!" Kimiko cried hard as Kagome weakly lifted her arms to hug her mother back.

"A little help from father." Kagome smiled as she sat up with ease. Kimiko looked up and silently prayed to her late husband as Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who was smiling wide. "You do have to tell everyone else I'm alive you know?" Kagome smiled.

"I will tell them. You need time with your mate and children…" Kimiko said as she got up and rushed out of the room to spread the good news. No sooner than the words left her mouth Sesshoumaru walked over holding to infant girls in his arms. Kagome covered her mouth crying some as she saw her daughters.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet our daughters. It seems you were pregnant with twins and after the first one was born you died and then we realized you had this one inside you still. We thought we'd lost her but she came back to us…" Sesshoumaru explained to her knowing she'd like to know when the 2nd baby arrived.

"Oh my…god. Did you name them yet?" Kagome asked looking at him as he handed her the twins carefully. Sesshoumaru shook his head smiling as he sat beside her. "How about we name this one Mayelli," Kagome began as she looked at the baby girl in her left arm, then looked to the one in her right arm thinking of a name now.

"Sakura." Sesshoumaru chimed in smiling. "It was my mother's name…" Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Kagome's cheek lightly.

"Mayelli and Sakura…Perfect." Kagome said happily. Sesshoumaru was truly happy now, he had his mate back and now he had 3 daughters and a son. He couldn't have asked for a better life and he knew his father would be proud of him for making a good life.

"We have the family we always wanted love, so what's next for us?" Sesshoumaru asked. Before Kagome had a chance to answer everyone began coming in to see them. The council had arrived expecting her to be dead. Miroku and Sango arrived with their son Teku. Rin and Shippou bolted past them all to get to Kagome then finally Kouga, Ayame and their son arrived. The Northern Lord and Lady were at home with sick children and unfortunately could make it.

"Oh Kagome, thank heaven you're alive! I don't know what I'd do without you." Sango cried lightly after handing Teku to Miroku so she could hug her friend gently.

"Yeah, it was weird but hey I'm back so no more tears, you got it!" Kagome ordered with a laugh. Sango nodded as she looked at her Mayelli and Sakura smiling.

"They are beautiful, Kagome…I'm glad you're finally happy with your own family." Sango said with joy as she stepped back to let everyone else have a turn. The day seemed to drag on, Kagome spent the day in the med wing bed until later that night when Mika said she was cleared to leave. Kagome had a chance to talk to the council, meet Kouga's son who was named Kuro and then they left to return home. Kagome had the chance to feed her two daughters and finally lay down beside Sesshoumaru and relax.

"And to answer your question, I don't know what's next…So how about we just start with being happy with our family." Kagome said before they both fell asleep. Sesshoumaru was confused at first, he didn't think she'd remember but yet again she surprised him. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to sleep.

A few months later a party was thrown for all the children born, and a celebration was held for everyone being happy. Kagome turned 19 and learned some great news that the incident with her twins and dying seemed to reset her reproductive system and she was able to have more kids if she chose with no complications. This made her happy but she had her hands filled with Mayelli and Sakura. Another odd thing that took place in those few months was that Sesshoumaru's mother made an appearance to meet her daughter in law and grandchildren, it was rather awkward but all went well. Sesshoumaru's mother agreed to move back to the castle in order to be closer to family. Kimiko had returned to the South promising to visit often as she could. Sango and Miroku had moved to one of the villages close by the West and were planning the rest of their lives now that they were happily married and planning to have more children once Teku was older.

Souta had begun his training to become ruler after his mother retired and Seiji, Kagome and Souta's grandfather had become the priest of another nearby village. Shippou had a girlfriend now named Setsuki and he was training with other fox kits to use his fox magic better. Rin had entered a small schooling ordeal with the village elder and other kids, now she had many friends who hung around the castle. Life was truly perfect and nothing could take it away Sesshoumaru or Kagome.

**Ok, I know this will be weird but I am going to add the Epilogue at the end of this chapter because I don't feel it necessary to create a whole new document in which to write a few paragraphs. So here is Chapter 25: Epilogue.**

It had been 5 years since the happiness truly began with no problems at all. Kagome had gotten pregnant a second time and gave birth to a healthy son that she and Sesshoumaru named, Natsu. Sango and Miroku also had more children, more than they could handle but they did well together. Shippou was still with Setsuki and Rin also had gotten a boyfriend named Kohaku. Yes, Kagura had led Kagome and Sango to where Kohaku was laid to rest after Naraku's destruction. Kagome used her powers to bring him back to life and complete the jewel. Rin and Kohaku hit it off well for 3 years running now. It was Kagome's own fairytale ending at last and happiness was with them forever. Sesshoumaru felt the same, his life was perfect with his 3 daughter's and 2 son's. Kagome and Sesshoumaru ruled the West and cared for their family and nothing else could make it better. It was happy ending for everyone.

**I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. I love reading the reviews you all send me. I will have more stories up as soon as I think of some good ones. If anyone as a request or ideas, feel free to message me on here and I will get something started! Thank you again, Bluerose-Raven!**


End file.
